


Amygdala

by BLACKBAMBIE



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLACKBAMBIE/pseuds/BLACKBAMBIE
Summary: Der Aufprall war hart und unerwartet, sodass die Luft zischend aus seinem weit aufgerissenen Mund entwich. Wasser drang in seine Nase, rann ihm die Kehle herab und brannte ihm in den Augen. Seine Glieder war taub, durchstochen von tausend kalten Nadelstichen der ungebändigt wütenden Atlantischen See. Schwerelos schwebte er nieder, der Geist angefüllt mit dem Frieden, dass bald alles zu Ende sein würde. Das Leiden. Die Manipulation. Und vor allem die ambivalenten Gefühle, die seinen Geist immer wieder in eine unkontrollierbare Anarchie gestoßen hatten. Doch hätte er geahnt, dass sein Tod nur eine Illusion sein würde - eine Konsequenz seiner Hypoxie - und Gott ihnen das Geschenk der Wiedergeburt machen würde, hätte er sich noch tiefer sinken lassen. Noch tiefer in die endlose Schwärze des wild - schäumenden Wassers. Doch egal wie tief er sich sinken lassen würde: Hannibal würde ihn finden, wie er es immer auf irgendeine Art getan hatte. Nun selbst im Tod. (Eine Fortsetzung der Ereignisse aus The Wrath of the Lamb)





	Amygdala

**Amygdala**

 

_Die Amygdala ist ein paariges Kerngebiet des Gehirns im medialen Teil des jeweiligen Temporallappens. Sie ist Teil des Limbischen Systems und spielt damit eine Rolle bei der Furchtkonditionierung, die unabdinglich für die emotionale Bewertung von Gefahrsituationen ist._

  
_Bei ihrem Ausfall (Urbach-Wiethe-Syndrom) kommt es zur fehlenden Assoziation von bedrohlichen Situationen mit der adäquaten somatischen Reaktion (Angst)._

 

_(DocCheck, Wikipedia)_

 

**Tag des Gerichts**

Das Wasser des Atlantiks so schwarz - wie das Blut auf ihrer Haut.  
Fahler Mondschein auf den tosenden Wellenkämmen.  
Weitere Brocken der erodierenden Klippe ergießen sich vor ihnen in die reißenden Fluten.

Bald würde all das hier nicht mehr sein.

Sie würden nicht mehr sein.  
Ihre Existenz würde beendet werden.  
Zerschmettert, wie die kleine Teetasse – das Sinnbild seiner mentalen Stabilität.  
Die Klippe würde sie noch einige Jahre überdauern, bis sie schließlich vollkommen über ihren sterblichen Überresten erodieren würde.  
Langsam abbröckeln, wie auch sein Sein von ihm abgebröckelt war.  
Sein Moralkonzept.  
Das Konzept, dessen was er als Normalität betrachtet hatte, zumindest im Zeitraum der letzten drei Jahre.  
Ein Niedergang seiner Werte.  
Zuerst schleichend, dann rasend schnell.

Große Grausamkeit erfordert noch größere Empathie.

Aber endlich ein Ende.  
Ein Ende eines Spieles, dessen er müde war – dessen Regeln er nach all diesen Jahren und Machtverlagerungen noch immer nicht vollständig durchdrungen hatte.  
Die spitzen Felsen am Grund der Klippe, bedrohlich in ihre Richtung gerichtet.  
Nebenbei das Gefühl von Fallen.  
Das Heulen des Windes, der das Meer züngelnd gegen die Grundfesten der Klippe trieb, die es genauso, wie sie, zerreißen würde.  
Fallen.

In den Sekunden einer tödlichen Bedrohung, die so eminent ist, dass eine Flucht nicht möglich ist, neigt das menschliche Hirn zur Verzerrung der Zeit.

Der Zeiger des Pendels war auf zwölf Uhr stehen geblieben, im Zenit - und das Fallen schien kein Ende zu nehmen.  
Doch schließlich eiskaltes Wasser. Gleißender Schmerz, der seinen Brustkorb nahezu bersten ließ.  
Voll und ganz der Wut des tobenden Meeres überlassen.  
Eine Naturgewalt, als ihr Richter – wie es keine irdische Macht hätte sein können.  
Eine Reinwaschung für jene, die mit Gott, um seinen Platz konkurriert hatten.  
Schlussendlich verloren hatten: nun übergeben seiner Gerichtsbarkeit.  
Opfer seiner Grausamkeit – in der er den Menschen zu seinem Ebenbild schuf.

Ein letztes Mal atmen – das Wasser in sein Innerstes dringen lassen, scharf und unnachgiebig, wie damals die Klinge in Hannibals Küche.  
Vernebeltes Bewusstsein.  
Hypoxie.  
Der unabwendbare Hirntod.  
Das Ende.

Tik Tok – sie waren tot.

 **Tag 0**  
Wiedergeburt war ihm nie ein Begriff gewesen.  
Etwas, was sich etliche Religionen als Bewältigungsmechanismus der Sterblichkeit des Menschen heranzogen.

Doch nie ein greifbarer Begriff.  
Genauso ungreifbar, wie Moral und Gerechtigkeit, wenn man befähigt war jeder zu sein.  
Abstrakte Begriffe, die man erst spät im Kindesalter erlernte, da sie weder greifbar noch substantiell waren.  
Substanzlos war auch der Tod.  
Zumeist Schwerelosigkeit, die sich in einem monotonen Rhythmus hin und her wiegte.  
Benebelheit.

Leises Tropfen, manchmal auch leise Stimmen. Alles irgendwie gedämpft.  
Kein Schmerz, kein Leid, kein Denken.  
Substanzloses Treiben der Gedanken.  
Manchmal wollte er sich im Meer aus gähnender Leere nach den gedämpften Geräuschen strecken, erfahren, was sie waren.  
Wieder bewusst erleben. Doch zumeist verweilte er in seinem katatonischen Zustand.  
Zu anstrengend. Zu groß die Angst, etwas zu sehen, was er nicht sehen wollte. Was ihn nicht in seinen Tod begleiten sollte.

Irgendwann wurde seine Katatonie durch ein leichtes Stechen in seiner Ellenbeuge durchbrochen – starker und realer Schmerz.  
Seltsam deutlich in seiner gedämpften Welt der Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Seltsamerweise nicht abebbend. Pochend bestehend bleibender Schmerz. Monoton, wie der Schlag seines Herzens.

Und schlagartig war seine gedämpfte Welt verschwunden, die Bewusstlosigkeit rann ihm aus den Händen, wie Sand zwischen den weit gespreizten Fingern hindurch.  
Bewusstsein.  
Schmerz und gleißendes Licht.  
Wiedergeburt?

Hannibals dunkle, melodische Stimme in seinem Kopf: Tik – Tok – doch nicht tot.

 **Tag 1**  
Sein imaginäres Pendel sprang knarzend wieder an, so als sei es eine lange Zeit nicht mehr geölt wurden.  
Die Zeit war nicht auf zwölf stehen geblieben – sie lief weiter.  
Er war nicht tot.

Zumindest noch nicht und die Infusion, die ihm eine klare Flüssigkeit über einen intravenösen Zugang in seiner Ellenbeuge einflößte, sprach dafür, dass er es auch so schnell nicht sein würde.  
Seine Schulter schmerzte trotz der starken Schmerzmittel, die ihm Hannibal zu geben schien.  
Wahrscheinlich würde er den Arm nie wieder vernünftig bewegen können.  
Die Klinge war erbarmungslos in den Raum, zwischen der knöchernen Höhe des Schulterblattes und dem Unterrand der Clavicula gefahren.

Sicherlich waren die meisten Muskeln mit ihren Ansatzsehnen, die für das Heben des Armes zuständig waren, komplett zerstört.  
Zerfetzt.  
Die dünnen Gefäßwände zerplatzt – ein Schwall aus heißem Blut.  
Sein Brustkorb damit gefüllt.  
Ein sicheres Todesurteil – und doch Wiedergeburt.  
Der Wille Gottes?

Er wandte den Blick dem kleinen Fenster, das den Raum mit Licht durchflutete, zu.  
Es musste dem Licht nach zu schließen – mindestens später Morgen sein. Die Sonne war gleißend hell und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher zurück, als die samtene Dunkelheit seiner Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Wenn er nicht tot war, waren sie beide nicht tot.  
Es hatte nicht sein Ende in den reißenden Fluten des Atlantiks gefunden.  
Nun hatten sie beide mit den Auswirkungen ihrer Handlungen zu tun, schlussendlich hatte es doch wieder in Abhängigkeit geendet.

Nicht einmal der Tod hatte es vermocht sie zu trennen.  
Gott hatte wirklichen einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor – Humor mit dem Hang zur Absurdität.  
Sie hätten tot sein müssen.  
Niemand konnte diesen Sturz überleben – am Boden hatte dunkel und lechzend der Tod gelauert?  
Scharfe Spitzen – geschaffen von der Jahrtausende währenden Urgewalt der Natur.  
Es hätte nur noch zerschmetterte Einzelteile von ihnen geben dürfen.

Das hier war alles eine Komödie – ein Lustspiel der Absurdität.  
Schließlich wieder lauernde Dunkelheit in seinen Augenwinkeln.  
Hallo Dunkelheit, alter Freund.  
Schließlich erneute Bewusstlosigkeit.

 **Tag 2**  
Das nächste Mal war das Wachwerden – das Bewusstwerden – einfacher.  
Jedoch wurde dadurch auch der Schmerz schneller im Gehirn registriert: ein Stechen beim Atmen, das Zerren in seiner Wange, wenn er versuchte seine spröden Lippen zu befeuchten.  
Suchend huschte sein Blick in dem kleinen Raum umher: kein Wasser.  
Außerhalb des Bettes, auf dem er lag und dem leeren Infusionsständer auch keine weiteren Gegenstände.

Er hatte so schrecklichen Durst.  
Mit seinem intakten, rechten Arm versuchte er sich soweit am Rahmen des Bettes hochzuziehen, dass er sich an den Bettrand setzen konnte.

Sein beschleunigter Atem zog ein ungesundes Rasseln nach sich – mindestens eine gebrochene Rippe, wahrscheinlich eher eine multiple Rippenfraktur.  
Aber er war schon in deutlich schlechter Verfassung gewesen.

Seine vor Schmerz pulsierende Schulter erzählte ihm etwas anderes, doch er musste sich zusammenreißen.  
Er würde es schon irgendwie aus dem Raum schaffen.  
Das Aufstehen an sich war nicht einmal das Problem, sondern das leichte Schwanken des Bodens.  
Sich selbst zu belügen, war immer noch die beste Methode der Bewältigung.  
Er war nicht schwach.  
Nicht geschlagen.  
Und vor allem nicht auf Hannibal angewiesen.

Entweder war sein Gleichgewichtssinn beim Aufprall auf der Wasseroberfläche beschädigt wurden, oder der Boden schwankte wirklich ein wenig.  
Vorsichtig tastete er sich an den Wänden des Raumes entlang und hielt nur kurz an dem kleinen, runden Fenster inne.  
Meilenweit nur leicht schäumendes Wasser, auf dessen beinahe schwarzer Oberfläche, sich das sterbende Licht des Abendrotes spiegelte.  
Ein Boot.  
Natürlich ein verdammtes Boot – wie hätte es auch anders sein können.  
Er hatte Hannibal nie einen Schritt voraus sein können. Warum hätte er es genau dieses Mal sein sollen?

Vielleicht weil er einmal das Gefühl gehabt hatte, die Kontrolle zu haben? Wahrscheinlich hatte Hannibal schon ewig gewusst, was er nach seinem finalen Werden, zu tun gedachte.  
Wahrscheinlich war das eine erneute Manipulation: ein Bund fürs Leben.  
Ein Bund, der über das Leben hinaus, in eine Nachwelt reichte.  
Eine Wiedergeburt.  
Nachdem sich sein Atem nach wenigen Minuten wieder beruhigt hatte und er seinen Beinen schon etwas mehr trauen konnte, tastete er sich im Zwielicht der Kajüte weiter vor.  
Die Tür, von der seine Fingerspitzen unter unangenehmem Knacken zurückprallten, war aus teurem, dunklen Holz.

Natürlich war alles hier auch noch schrecklich teuer.  
Dekadent mit einem Hauch von polierter Arroganz – eindeutig Hannibals Eigentum – die Inkarnation seiner Persönlichkeit, widergespiegelt in den teuren Baustoffen dieses Bootes.  
Ein Pendant, dessen was seine übergestreifte Haut so lange gewesen war.  
So lange bis er in Hannibals Leben getreten war.  
Eine Frohlockung das Leben im Schatten aufzugeben – sich erkennen zu geben.

Seine Beine hatten wieder zu zittern angefangen und drohten unter seinem Gewicht nachzugeben, als er leise versuchte die Tür zu öffnen.  
Natürlich musste die Tür laut knarzen, als sie über die polierten Dielen des engen Flures, glitt. Natürlich konnte er sich nicht einmal hier davonstehlen.  
Er fühlte sich gefangen.  
Eingeengt.

Er hätte sich ins Meer stürzen können.  
Doch wahrscheinlich hätte das Meer ihn ein weiteres Mal in Hannibals Richtung treiben lassen. Er verdiente den Tod nicht, wollte man ihn doch lieber mit einem Leben in dieser destruktiven Abhängigkeit strafen.  
Gott hatte wirklich einen seltsamen Humor.

Seine nackten Füße hinterließen feuchte, schweißige Abdrücke auf den Dielen des Flures, als er weiter in das Innere des Bootes vordrang.  
Mittlerweile war das leichte Zittern seiner Knie zu einem Tremor angewachsen, sodass er sich mit vor Anspannung weißen Knöcheln an der Wand abstützen musste.  
Vielleicht konnte er einfach hier zusammenbrechen und sterben.  
Doch das würde Hannibal nicht zulassen.  
Eine ausweglose Situation – gefangen im Mahlwerk einer höheren Gewalt.  
Adaption oder Mittäterschaft – kein Entkommen.  
Die nächste Tür, an der er sich abstützen konnte, trug ein kleines Metallschild, dass er mit den Fingern abfuhr.

Cuisine.  
Die Küche.  
Angenehme Erinnerungen. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen. Und vor allem Blut. Dunkles, zähflüssiges Rot.

Aber vielleicht würde er hier endlich Wasser finden.  
Die Anstrengung hatte ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn getrieben, der den Verband auf seiner Wange langsam, aber sicher, durchtränkte. Das Salz brannte in der Wunde, und klebte ihm im Mund, wie ein bleiernes Tuch.

Er wollte einfach nur etwas trinken.  
Sein Durst war unerträglich.  
Und seine Sicht begann langsam zu verschwimmen.  
Die Schemen in seinen Augenwinkeln wurden dunkler und schienen ihn wieder in den Bann der Bewusstlosigkeit ziehen zu wollen. Wollten ihn in die Dunkelheit seines Geistes locken.  
Will lehnte sich mit dem vollständigen Gewicht auf den Türgriff, der ruckartig nach unten glitt und ihn in den kleinen Raum mit den Dachschrägen taumeln ließ.

Geradewegs in die Arme des Mannes, unter dessen Einfluss er so lange gestanden hatte.  
Der ihn manipuliert hatte.  
Ihm sein normales Leben entrissen hatte.  
Hannibal schlang ihm beide Arme um die Hüfte, etwas oberhalb seines Beckenkammes, doch seine Sicht war schon lange verschwommen.  
Vielleicht war das hier auch alles nur ein verzerrter Traum. Die Vision einer Zukunft, die ihn in Wolf Trap heimsuchen gekommen war. Gar nicht real.

„Hallo,Will.“

**Tag 3**

Dieses Mal stand ein Becher mit Wasser neben seinem Bett. Kein Glas, wie vorausdenkend von Hannibal.  
Ihm nicht die Möglichkeit zur Entscheidung über seinen eigenen Tod zu geben.  
Ihn erneut an Hannibal zu fesseln.  
Ihn wieder seiner Selbstbestimmung zu berauben.  
Ihn wieder ganz und gar Hannibals Gnade zu überlassen.  
Ironie des Schicksals?

Gierig trank er den kompletten Becher mit Wasser leer, sodass einige Spritzer den perlweißen Verband, der seinen kompletten Brustkorb verdeckte, benetzten.  
Das Wasser fühlte sich herrlich kühl an, als es seine Speiseröhre herab rann.  
Für einen kleinen Moment schloss er die Augen und erlaubte sich Melancholie - dachte an die Abende, an denen Molly und er, fiebrig nach einigen Stunden im Bett, genauso gierig eine Karaffe Wasser nach der anderen geleert hatten.

Doch das war nun Vergangenheit.  
Er konnte nicht mehr zurück in dieses Leben.  
Er war nicht mehr der William Graham, der seine Familie hinter sich gelassen hatte, um bei der Aufklärung zweier Morde zu helfen.  
Seine Fassade war zerbröckelt.  
Und das perfekte Bild von seinem alten Leben war erodiert, wie die Klippe weiter in den Atlantik erodierte.  
Doch sie waren nicht tot.  
Wurden nicht von den Brocken ihres dunklen Gesteins eingehüllt.

Eigentlich wollte er sich erneut in die tröstende Wärme der Dunkelheit übergeben, seine Seele dem dunklen Mann übergeben.  
In Bewusstlosigkeit weilen.  
Sich selber das eigene Leben verleugnen.

Doch eine Veränderung in der Atmosphäre des Raumes ließ ihn innehalten und die Augen öffnen.  
Natürlich stand er im Türrahmen. Natürlich hatte Hannibal sein Erwachen bemerkt, wie sollte es auch anders sein?  
Die Grenzen von Selbstbildern hatten schon lange zu verschwimmen begonnen. Jeder war eine Collage, aus zerstörten Selbstbildern und neu erfundenen Bildnissen.

Sie waren so gleich, dabei jedoch so verschieden. Was auch immer ihre Beziehung war, es war wahrscheinlich sicherer Zunder und Funken zusammen aufzubewahren – als Hannibal und ihn auf derselben Umlaufbahn treiben zu lassen.  
Diese Beziehung war nie ebenbürtig gewesen.  
Zu prominent war die Manipulation gewesen.  
Vielleicht war sie es ja jetzt?  
Wo sie beide geschlagen waren, schwer verletzt und aneinander gebunden. Eine gegenseitige Abhängigkeit – keine einseitige, destruktive Manipulation in eine idealisierte Abhängigkeit mehr.

„Hallo, Will.Wie ich sehe, hast du zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche, wieder selbstständig getrunken.“

Er wusste nicht, ob er Hannibal für seine verdammte Höflichkeit schlagen wollte oder dankbar für dessen distanziertes Verhalten war.  
Es war ein Gemisch aus beiden Wünschen – dem Trieb sich aufzulehnen und der Verlockung der Ignoranz.  
Wenigstens agierte Hannibal auf einer professionellen Ebene mit ihm.  
So wie er es getan hatte, bevor er ihm den faust'schen Pakt angeboten hatte und ohne ein Zögern sein Blut vergossen hatte – ihren Pakt für die Ewigkeit besiegelt hatte.  
Nicht einfach nur noch Adaption, sondern aktive Mittäterschaft.

„Darf ich eintreten?“, akzentuierte Hannibal in ruhigem Ton, während er fragend einen Fuß über die Türschwelle setzte.

„Es ist ihr Boot. Und Sie würden es sowieso tun. Wie Sie so Vieles tun ohne zu fragen.“, brachte er mit rauer, zitternder Stimme hervor.

Will konnte keine Regung in Hannibals Gesicht sehen. Die Fassade blieb aufrecht – keine Abneigung gegenüber seiner Unhöflichkeit. Nur ein kleines Zucken um die Mundwinkel, das sowohl zu einem abschätzigen Verziehen, sowie auch zu einem minimalen Lächeln hätte werden können.  
Schwer einzuschätzen, wie er es immer gewesen war.  
Eine Statue aus kühlem Marmor.

„Wasser? Dein Körper verlangt nach Wasser, dass du selbst zu dir nimmst, nachdem ich dich dein Blutvolumen solange mit Infusionen substituiert habe.“

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, goss Hannibal ihm einen weiteren Becher Wasser ein und sah erwartungsvoll von oben auf ihn herab.  
Schlussendlich siegte sein Durst über seinen Stolz und die unverhohlene Abneigung, dass er erneut abhängig von Hannibal war, und er leerte den Becher in großen Schlücken.  
Hannibals dunkle Augen ruhten dabei auf seinem Kehlkopf, der bei jedem Schluck unter der dünnen Haut seines Halses auf- und absprang.

„Genau das meine ich damit, dass Sie Dinge tun, ohne vorher zu fragen. Genauso, wie Sie mich gerettet haben. Vielleicht wollte ich gar nicht gerettet werden?“

Will begegnete mit trotzigem Blick dem ausdruckslosem Blick dunkler Augen, der selbst für Will nichts zu lesen bot. Er hielt seine Fassade selbst auf einem Schiff – Gott weiß wo – auf dem Meer aufrecht. Selbst nachdem er nur knapp den Klauen des Todes entronnen war.

„Ich glaube wir sollten diese Angelegenheit jetzt nicht bereden. Es scheint mir nicht klug deine Genesung dadurch zu gefährden, dass du dich aufregst.“

Mit sicheren und ruhigen Händen nahm ihm Hannibal den Becher aus der Hand und goss ihn erneut voll, bevor er sich umdrehte und bedächtig rückwärts zur Tür schritt. Natürlich würde er ihm nicht den Rücken zukehren. Nicht in dem Zustand, in dem Will gerade war. Emotional aufgewühlt, Wie Will diese Fassade manchmal hasste. Diese ruhige Höflichkeit, die ihm selbst bei seinen Morden nicht entglitt.

Sein Puls gerät nie in einen Bereich über die 80 Schläge/min.

Will versuchte diesen Becher mit Wasser deutlich langsamer zu leeren, denn sein Magen hatte sich unangenehm zusammengekrampft, nachdem er die vorherigen Becher so gierig verschlungen hatte.  
Eigentlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass Hannibal noch etwas zu ihm sagen würde, doch dieser blieb erneut im Türrahmen stehen und sah ihn solange an, bis Will seinem Blick begegnete.  
Das rechte Auge war blutunterlaufen und augenscheinlich waren einige Gefäße am Rand der Iris geplatzt, sodass das Braun einen rötlichen Schimmer angenommen hatte.

Offensichtlich doch nicht unverwundbar. Nur gut dosiert mit Schmerzmitteln und zu stolz, um sich Schmerz einzugestehen.  
Die eigene Verwundbarkeit, als ein Attribut seiner Menschlichkeit einzugestehen.

„Gegenüber deines Zimmer hier ist das Badezimmer.“, erklärte Hannibal ihm, während er sich leicht zur Seite drehte und auf die schwere Eichenholztür auf der anderen Seite des Flures wies.

„Die Küche hast du ja schon bei deinem letzten Erkundungsgang entdeckt. Doch ich möchte dich bitten, diese Anstrengungen auf ein Minimum zu beschränken. Deine Verletzungen brauchen Zeit und vor allem Ruhe zu heilen. Sowohl die somatischen, als auch die psychischen.“

„Vielleicht will ich ja auch gar nicht heilen?“, murmelte Will leise, nachdem Hannibal die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
Er war sich sicher, dass Hannibal ihn gehört hatte.  
An der Stelle, wo Hannibal ihm gerade noch Wasser eingegossen hatte, stand nun der Wendigo.

Hallo, alter Freund.  
Bist du zurückgekehrt, um mich nun wahrhaftig zu verschlingen?

Die tiefsten Teile seines Selbst in den Windungen seiner Hirnhälften zu konsumieren. Wahrhaft eins mit ihm zu werden.  
Doch Hannibal kehrte nicht wieder und der Wendigo, der gerade noch am Fuß von Wills Bett gestanden hatte, verschwamm mit der Dunkelheit, in die die Dämmerung die Kabine getaucht hatte.

**Tag 7**

Die Sonne ließ Flecken vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern tanzen und Will legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ein wenig die Stille zu genießen. Das Boot schaukelte leicht von links nach rechts, denn die Brise hatte abgeflaut und sie kamen kaum noch ohne zusätzlichen motorisierten Antrieb voran.

Der schwarze Stoff seines grobmaschigen Wollpullovers erwärmte sich angenehm in der Sonne. Manchmal wenn er hier auf dem kleinen Deck vor der Führerkabine saß, während Hannibal und Chiyoh in den Tiefen des Bodens verschwunden waren, konnte er sich beinahe frei fühlen.  
Beinahe.  
Er hatte seit ihrem letzten Gespräch nicht mehr mit Hannibal geredet und verspürte auch nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis nach einer Diskussion – die eh zu Hannibals Gunsten ausgehen würde.  
Will wollte gerade keine von Hannibals kryptischen Erklärungen hören. Im Endeffekt würde er ihn wieder manipulieren.

Sogar das Ziel dieser Reise war egal. Sie würden schlussendlich genau dort anlegen, wo Hannibal es wollte.  
Er würde seine Metamorphose in dem Zustand beenden, den Hannibal für ihn vorgesehen hatte.  
Hannibal zog hier die Fäden und alle Menschen aus seinem alten Leben waren nur Figuren.  
Figuren für Hannibals Endspiel, was auch immer das sein mochte.  
Sein Buch der Offenbarung. Seinen Niedergang der Welt.

Schlussendlich musste er sich mit diesem Leben in Abhängigkeit abfinden. Hannibal und er waren jetzt aneinander gebunden. Gott hatte sie wiedergeboren. Zusammen waren sie dem Meer entstiegen, das über sie hatte richten sollen.  
Eine Wolke verdeckte die Sonne und ließ nur einen einzigen, gleißenden Strahl passieren, der etwa einen Schritt vor ihm auf den salzverkrusteten Boden traf.

„Ich glaube Gott ist zufrieden, mit seiner Entscheidung uns leben zu lassen.“

Will brauchte sich gar nicht erst umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass Hannibal direkt hinter ihm stand. Und es brauchte auch keine Empathie, um sich das selbstzufriedene Grinsen, das um die Mundwinkel des anderen Mannes zuckte, vorzustellen.  
Ihr positives Omen.  
Ihre Wiedergeburt in Gottes göttlichem Licht.

Hannibals schmales Lächeln, das immer diesen dunklen Unterton von Grausamkeit hatte, hatte ihn eine lange Zeit nicht losgelassen.  
Nicht einmal in den drei Jahren seines Lebens, die er in absoluter Glückseligkeit geweilt hatte.  
In seinem Kokon aus Normalität.  
Viel zu oft hatte er dieses Grinsen in seinen Träumen gesehen. Eine Zeit lang hatte es ihn sogar jeden Tag zur Arbeit begleitet: fast jede Werbetafel war voll von Hannibal Lecter gewesen.

Hannibal – the Cannibal (eine psychologische Abhandlung von Frederick Chilton)

Es war schon damals so gewesen, als hätte Hannibal ihn nie wirklich aus seinem Wirkungskreis entlassen – was er wahrscheinlich auch nie hatte.

Damit du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst.

Auch der letzte Lichtstrahl verschwand und die hellen Flecken hinter seinen Lidern verschwanden. Langsam öffnete Will die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal, um das Salz der Seeluft aus seinen Augen zu waschen.  
Wenn es doch so einfach wäre, seine Erinnerung reinzuwaschen.  
Sein Langzeitgedächtnis auf den Wissensstand zurück zu schalten, den es vor über vier Jahren gehabt hatte.  
Er war verwirrt.  
Seine Gedanken drehten sich in endlosen Schleifen, um sich selbst.  
Es gab keinen Ausweg aus seinem Geist – gefangen in dem knöchernen Gefängnis seines Schädels.

Er wollte jetzt nicht mit Hannibal reden.  
Seine Verwirrung steigern.  
Nicht die Stimme hören, die sein Unterbewusstsein seit einer sehr langen Zeit dominierte.  
Zumindest im bewussten Erleben wollte er sich Hannibal noch verwähren.  
Zumindest jetzt noch verwähren.

Will hob den Blick starr und begegnete dem undurchdringlichen Blick, dem er nie hatte standhalten können.

Augen verraten zuviel, zuwenig – sie sind verwirrend.

Was waren sie nun?  
Er veränderte sich – er wurde wahr.  
Eine Veränderung, die unumkehrbar war.  
Ein weiterer Schritt in Richtung, dessen was Hannibal für ihn vorgesehen hatte.  
Zu seiner Absicht, seinem Ziel – der Ausgeburt seiner Formgebung.  
Diese Erkenntnis machte ihm Angst.  
Trieb ihm den Schweiß in den Nacken.  
Suchte ihn in seinen Träumen heim.

Hannibal Lecter - seine Heimsuchung, sein Anker – der Leuchtturm in der Finsternis seines Geistes.  
Er hatte die Triebe so vieler Mörder in ihre kleinsten Neurosen zerpflückt und doch hatte er Lecter nie komplett durchdringen können.  
Selbst der Besuch seiner Vergangenheit hatte Will kaum Einsicht in ihn gewährt.  
Ein Enigma, dass Wills Geist nicht zu entschlüsseln, vermochte .  
Das biblische Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

„Darf ich mich setzen?“

Will schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah Hannibal vor ihm mit aufgerissenen, blauen Augen an.  
Dann fielen Will die kleinen Unterschiede in Hannibals Haltung auf, die ihm in den vergangenen Tagen entgangen waren.  
Der leichte Bruch in seiner Fassade. Schmerz, als natürliche Reaktion auf ihren Fall.  
Das leichte Absinken der rechten Hüfte, das auf eine Nervenläison schließen ließ.  
Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Hannibal, das Ausmaß seiner eigenen Verletzungen schon längst katalogisiert.  
Analysiert, was ihm in seinem weiteren Leben an chronischem Schmerz bevorstand.  
Immerhin hatte dieser Mann auch Leben gerettet.

Sich in eine göttliche Rolle gehoben.  
Gott gefiel die Macht über Leben und Tod – der Mensch das Ebenbild Gottes.

Hannibal verletzlich – wahrscheinlich mit Folgeschäden, die ihn hinabstoßen würden in die irdische Welt.  
Gott? Ein Mensch?  
Will war selber lange genug im Dienste des FBI's tätig gewesen, um zu wissen was Hannibal blühte.  
Ausfallen der Muskulatur, die die menschliche Rasse über die Tiere erhoben hatte.  
Eine teilweise Atrophie, der Muskeln, die dem Menschen den aufrechten Gang ermöglicht hatten.  
Ein Niederfall in den Staub.  
Doch verschaffte diese Erkenntnis ihm keine Befriedigung.

„Ich sehe, dass du Schmerzen hast. Setz' dich endlich, Hannibal. Ich bekomme schon Phantomschmerzen, wenn ich dir zusehe. Wenn sie alles brechen können. Deinen Stolz wird niemand brechen können.“

Erneut dieses schiefe Lächeln, das um Hannibals Mundwinkel zuckte.  
Nicht ehrlich.  
Auch wieder nur eine Maske – eine erzwungene Geste der Sozialisierung.  
Wills linke Hand schoss in die Luft, um auf den leeren Plastikstuhl neben sich zu weisen – der seltsam fehlplatziert zwischen dem sonst teuren Inventar des Bootes war.  
Nachdem Hannibal sich neben ihm schwerfällig in den Stuhl gesetzt hatte, saßen sie still nebeneinander und starrten auf das endlose Blau vor Ihnen.

Einige Möwen zogen ihre Kreise über ihrem Boot.  
Seine Hand zuckte einige Mal verdächtig, als Hannibal sein Gewicht in dem Stuhl verlagerte.  
Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist immer besser.

Er versuchte sich zu entspannen, denn Hannibal schien keine Konversation führen zu wollen – sondern einfach nur gemeinsam auf die Unendlichkeit des Meeres zu sehen.  
Wie es wahrscheinlich etliche Menschen auf diesem Planeten gerade auch taten.  
Etwas so trivial Menschliches.

So sahen sie einfach nur der Spur, die die Schraube des Bootes, in die Wellen pflügte, nach.  
Jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Wahrscheinlich Teil des anderen Gedanken.  
Doch Will konnte sich nicht entspannen.  
Nicht mehr.  
Er bemerkte sowohl die Blicke, die Hannibal ihm zuwarf, wie auch den brennenden Blick in seinem Nacken.  
Auch Chiyoh beobachtete sie – wachte im Hintergrund über ihren Schützling, für den Will eine Gefahr war.  
Auch sie vertraute Will nicht – was wahrscheinlich gut war.  
Er vertraute sich ja nicht einmal selber.

„Was ist eigentlich Ziel unser kleinen Reise?“, brach Will schließlich das Schweigen. Seine Stimme rau und kratzig, als habe man ihm die Kehle mit Schleifpapier abgeschliffen.

Will konnte den Blick auf der unverletzten Seite seines Gesichtes brennen spüren und wandte seinen Blick schließlich, um Hannibals suchendem Blick zu begegnen.  
Er mochte immer noch keinen Augenkontakt.  
Aber mit Hannibal war es besser geworden – seine Augen verrieten ihm nie etwas – das biblische Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

„Die Nordküste Frankreichs – die Normandie. Chiyoh hat dort etwas für uns organisiert.“

  
Will lehnte den Kopf zurück gegen die Lehne, und hoffte dass Hannibal aufhören würde ihn so unverhohlen zu mustern.  
Er wollte nicht mit seiner eigenen Anziehung konfrontiert werden.  
Ihn nicht verletzlich sehen – etwas Menschliches an ihm finden, was er begehren könnte.

„Bist du immer noch erbost darüber, dass ich dich gerettet habe, Will?“

Wenn er Hannibal nicht kennen würde, hätte man meinen können, dass seine Stimme gezittert hatte. Doch sicherlich verloren einfach nur die Schmerzmittel, die sich Hannibal über den Tag verteilt, spritzte, ihre Wirkung.  
Er saß immer noch ähnlich da, wie zuvor, doch Will hatte genügend Zeit in Hannibals Umlaufbahn verbracht, um hinter die perfekt inszenierte Fassade sehen zu können.

„Du hast immer noch Schmerzen. Du hast mir dieselbe Maßregelung gestellt, dass wir erst reden wenn ich genesen bin. Das Gleiche gilt für dich, Hannibal.“

Will wandte den Blick ab, um wieder auf das langsam aufbrausende Meer zu starren. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt, sodass die Sonne am Himmel zwischen den Wolken in einem giftigen, verdreckten Gelb erstrahlte. Fast als hätte Gott ihnen nun doch sein Wohlwollen genommen.

Der erste Regentropfen platschte mit der Wucht eines lauten Basstons auf das Holz der Dielen und Will sah fasziniert zum Himmel auf, der gerade begann seine Fluten über sie zu ergießen.  
Das Platschen der Regentropfen, war zu einem sonoren Dröhnen angewachsen – schlussendlich werden, sie alle ertrinken, derer nicht würdig die Arche war.

Schließlich verließen sie den Regen und Will stand unschlüssig im kleinen Flur, während Hannibal die Flügeltüren heran zog, um sie zu verriegeln.  
Draußen jaulte der Sturm mittlerweile in voller Intensität und warf das Boot von einer Seite auf die andere.  
Nach einigem Tasten fand er den Lichtschalter und das gleißende Deckenlicht flammte flackernd auf.  
Vorsichtig, um beim Schaukeln des Bootes nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, öffnete er die Tür zu seiner Kajüte – seinem Rückzugsort.

Während Will bei jeder Böe von einer Seite des Türrahmens zur anderen schwankte, stand Hannibal immer noch standfest da.  
Der Leuchtturm im Sturm.  
Von Nebel umgeben, wiegte er den Fischer in Sicherheit, sodass er sein Boot freiwillig an den Klippen zerschellen ließ.  
Die verlockende Sicherheit. Trügerisch. Ein sicherer Weg in den eigenen Tod.

Mein Vater hat mir das Jagen gelernt und Sie lernen mir das Lauern und Locken.

„Ich würde mir gerne heute Abend deine Wunden ansehen, Will. Nachschauen, ob die Stiche auf deiner Wange gut verheilen. Immerhin warst du sehr geschwächt.“

Hannibal sah ihn fragend an, während Will einfach nur versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen.  
Siehst du?  
Ich will nicht sehen. Nicht mehr.

Schließlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass es deutlich angenehmer war, wenn er wusste, was Hannibal tat.  
Wenn er über das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen Bescheid wusste.  
Wenn Hannibal ihn nicht im benebelten Zustand behandelte, sondern er willentlich und bewusst einer Behandlung zugestimmt hatte.

„Ja, natürlich. Danke.“

Will versuchte ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen, doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Es musste wahrscheinlich eher an eine Maske erinnern. Vielleicht an das Fletschen von Zähnen, wie ein Tier, das sich zum Kampf aufbäumt.  
Aber wollte er Hannibal bekämpfen?  
Die Erkenntnis, dass er diese Frage verneinen musste, simmerte ganz tief in der Höhle seines Bauches, inmitten seiner Eingeweide. Fast als habe Hannibal ihm erneut das Messer in die Leibeswand gestoßen.  
Als würde das Blut in die leeren Räume zwischen den Schlingen seines Darmes rinnen.  
Heiß und pulsierend.

Er hatte sich mit der Situation abgefunden – Adaption – ein Überlebensmechanismus.  
Blaubarts – Frau.

„Gut es freut mich, dass du nun auch aktiv etwas für deine Genesung tun möchtest, Will. Ich erwarte dich gegen 19 Uhr in meiner Kajüte am Ende des Flures.“

Nachdem Will die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fiel ihm zum ersten Mal das Fehlen einer Uhr in seiner Kajüte auf. Es störte ihn nicht wirklich, wenn er doch an die durch seine Enzephalitis verzerrten Uhren dachte. Hannibals Experiment. Seine Version ihn dazu zu bringen, ihm in die Dunkelheit zu folgen. Eine seltsame Art eines Balztanzes.

Ich finde Sie nicht so interessant.

Mittlerweile ein glatte Lüge, aber dieses bisschen Stolz durfte er sich gönnen. Stolz kam bekanntlich zwar vor dem Niederfall, aber niedergefallen war er schon auf allen Ebenen.  
Moralisch und physisch.

Die Dunkelheit seiner Alpträume umschloss ihn in einem warmen Kokon aus vergangenem Leid, das durch sein Handeln angestoßen worden war.  
Die Persönlichkeiten, die er im Laufe der letzten vier Jahre, wie Masken, getragen hatten, tanzten irre lachend um seinen Kopf.  
Er war nicht mehr er selbst.  
Aber er war auch nicht Hannibal.

Was siehst du im Spiegel? Siehst du doch oder mich.

Eine Metamorphose.  
Kafkas sprichwörtliche Verwandlung.  
Schließlich Hobbs.  
Siehst du?  
Ich sehe – und damit durchtrennte er Abigail die Kehle und sah den arteriellen Spritzern dabei zu, wie sie die komplette Küche befleckten. Eine Kaskade aus rot, wie ein Stern, der seinen blutroten Schweif über den blankpolierten Marmor zog.

Mit dröhendem Kopf, wattiertem Mund und dumpfem Schmerz in der Schulter schreckte er schließlich aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Er war vollkommen desorientiert und sammelte sich einige Minuten, in denen sich die Neurotransmittern zwischen seinen Synapsen nicht abbauen wollten. Noch immer rastlos, desorientiert und übererregt machte er sich auf den Weg, um Hannibal über seine Wunden sehen zu lassen.  
Der Traum wollte ihn nicht loslassen, aber er wollte auch nicht zu spät sein.  
Nicht unhöflich sein.  
Nicht provozieren.  
Noch nicht.

Sein Klopfen blieb unbeantwortet, und fast glaubte er Chiyoh im Schatten neben Hannibals Tür stehen zu sehen. Doch sein übererregter Geist hatte ihm nur einen Streich gespielt. Dort war niemand – wobei er sich nicht so sicher war, ob Chiyoh sie nicht doch beobachtete. Um einzugreifen, falls es nötig werden sollte. Hannibal zu schützen.

Will klopfte noch ein zweites Mal, doch auch dieses Mal folgte keine Reaktion.  
Seine innere Uhr raste rückwärts.  
Zeit war kein Begriff mehr.  
War er zu spät?  
Für ihn war es auf jeden Fall zu spät.  
Die Metamorphose schon kurz vor ihrer Vollendung.

Mit seiner schweißigen, linken Hand presste er entgegen, der Unhöflichkeit, die er sich damit erlaubte, die Klinke herab. Die Tür schwang leise nach innen und Will wandte sofort schamvoll den Blick ab.  
Langsam setzte er einen Schritt zurück, um Hannibal die Privatsphäre zu geben, die diesem gebührte.

„Du riechst nach Übererregung.Deine Glutamatauschüttung ist total außer Kontrolle geraten. Ich kann dich in diesem Zustand der Dissoziation nicht gehen lassen. Es würde deine Genesung nachhaltig schädigen.“

Mittlerweile hatte Hannibal sich das Handtuch wieder um die Hüfte geschlungen, und doch war Wills peinliche Berührtheit immer noch da.  
Er hatte nicht näher hinsehen wollen, doch – wie konnte er nicht?  
Das hell- vernarbte Brandmal von ihrem letztem Zusammentreffen mit Mason lag eingebettet in Mitten von Hämatomen, deren Farbspektrum von von einem kränklichen Gelb bis zu einem dunklen Violett reichte.  
Wie ein Kunstwerk – gemalt in zerstörten Gefäßwänden – ausgetretenem Blut.  
Eine Ende des Kreises aus gegenseitigem Verletzen.  
Zwei geschlagene Jäger – gerade nur stark zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich war nicht ich selbst. Ich wollte deine Privatsphäre nicht verletzen.“

Beschämt senkte er den Blick und verfolgte die dunklen Fugen, wo sich zwei Holzdielen trafen und nicht genau ineinander gezahnt hatten.  
Das lauernde Dunkel.  
Allgegenwärtig.

„Du bist deinem wahren Selbst näher als jemals zuvor. Dein Selbst ist nicht mehr von den Moralkonstrukten der irdischen Welt verbogen. Du bist im Prozess des Werdens.“

Hannibal hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu ihm umgedreht und musterte ihn kurz, bevor er sich wieder den Utensilien auf dem faltenlosen Laken seines Bettes zu wandte.  
Ein geschmackloser Plastikkasten, auf dem ein großes, weißes Kreuz in roter Umrahmung abgebildet war.  
Sicherlich nicht Hannibals Standard an medizinischen Utensilien.  
Aber offensichtlich genug, um ihre Verletzungen zu behandeln.  
Ihnen eine Wiedergeburt zu gewähren.

„Es verwundert mich, dass du wieder auf die persönlicheren Pronomen zurückgreifst. Du distanzierst dich nicht mehr, sondern adaptierst dich. Mittäterschaft oder Adaption, Will?“

Während Hannibal sich ein ganzes Konvolut an unterschiedlichen Mullbinden, sterilen Tupfern und etlichen Desinfektions – und Spüllösungen zurecht legte, hatte Wills Kraft ihn verlassen und er musste sich gegen die Tür lehnen.  
Das Adrenalin, das durch die Übererregung durch seinen Körper gerast war, war verbraucht.  
Er war einfach nur unglaublich müde.  
Seine Gedanken seltsam wattiert.  
Hannibals Assoziationen und Schlüsse scharf, wie immer.  
Seine Unterlegenheit, dem miserablen Zustand seines Körper geschuldet, in diesem besonders deutlich.  
Würde dieses Ringen, um Macht eigentlich jemals aufhören?

„Ich kann die Distanz zu dir nicht wahren, denn das würdest du nicht zulassen. Ich kenne dich lange genug, Hannibal.“

Leider.

Er hatte kurz mit dem Gedanken, seiner Aussage einen wertenden Anklag zu geben, gehadert – doch es dann gelassen.  
Was würden Anschuldigungen bringen?  
Was Provokation?

„Welch' destruktive Selbsterkenntnis.“, erwiderte Hannibal kryptisch, während er eine Spritze mit Kochsalzlösung aufzog.

Selbst beinahe entblößt verlor er nicht die Würde, die ihn wie eine dunkle, überirdische Aura umhüllte.  
Ein Wesen – das weder durch Moral, noch durch Sterblichkeit gebunden war.  
Eine Gestalt, dem Abgrund der menschlichen Seele entstiegen.

Wenn man in den Abgrund blickte, blickte dieser zurück. (Friedrich Nietzsche)  
Und er hatte in genügend Abgründe geblickt.

„Würdest du eine abschwellende und schmerzlindernde Salbe auf meinem Rücken verteilen? Natürlich nur falls es dir nicht unangenehm sein sollte.“

Kaum merkliche Manipulation.  
Gebettet in eine teure Verpackung aus makelloser Höflichkeit.

„Natürlich. Aber erwarte keine medizinische Expertise.“

Will dachte an, die erfahrene Versorgung, die seine Wunden genossen hatten.  
Wunden, die du mir mit deinen eigenen Händen zugefügt hast.  
Er ließ es ungesagt und hob die Creme, die am Rand des Bettes lag, fragend an.

„Diese?“

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Hannibal sich vollständig zu ihm umdrehte.  
Fast glaubte Will ein Zögern gesehen zu haben.  
Einen Moment, in dem die Fassade gebröckelt war – einen Moment, in dem Hannibals unerschütterliche Selbstsicherheit gewankt hatte.  
Scham?  
Scham für die Verletzungen, die der Drache in seine makellose Hülle gerissen hatte?  
Scham, schlussendlich doch nur menschlich zu sein?  
Verletzbar.

Will konnte sich nicht an viel erinnern, nachdem der Drache ihn für immer gezeichnet hatte.  
Nachdem der rote Schleier ihn eingehüllt hatte.  
Seine Erinnerung gefangen im Auge des Sturmes.  
Ich werde dein Gegenpart. Ich sehe dich. Siehst du mich?

Mittlerweile war dort kein Blut mehr, und ein fachmännischer Verband bedeckte nahezu die gesamte, vordere Abdominalregion.  
Unter dem Verband befand sich, einige handbreit unterhalb des oberen Endes, eine halbmondförmige Vorwölbung.  
Eindeutig nicht menschlich, etwas klinisch Hinzugefügtes.  
Die Ränder des Verbandes waren mit durchsichtigem Pflastermaterial, an den bläulich verfärbten Seiten seines Oberkörpers fixiert.  
Hannibal war doch verletzlich.  
Irgendwo menschlich. Nicht unnahbar – zumindest nicht körperlich.

„Der Schuss hat den Darm perforiert und aufgrund des Fehlens von chirurgischer Ausrüstung hat sich Chiyoh für die einfachste Behandlung entschieden. Sobald wir in Frankreich sind, werde ich einen alten Freund aufsuchen, der die beiden Enden wieder zusammenfügt.“

Also doch Scham.  
Hannibal wandte sich erneut von Will ab, um ihm den Rücken zuwenden. Das Handtuch drohte einige Sekunden abzurutschen, bis Hannibal es wieder fest ineinander gesteckt hatte.  
Vertrauen.  
Verdient?  
Er wollte nicht nachbohren, denn nach dem Debakel in der Küche hatten die Ärzte auch ihm, in Ermangelung von Zeit, ein Enterostoma gelegt.  
Es war keine Angst in Hannibals Gesicht sichtbar gewesen – doch war Will sich beinahe sicher, dass ihn die innere Unruhe plagen musste.  
Alleine die Vorstellung ein Leben lang mit dieser schmutzigen, lästigen Lösung leben zu müssen.  
Den Verlust: seinen extravaganten Essgewohnheiten frönen zu können.  
Abhängig zu sein.  
Nicht mehr makellos zu sein.

„Vorsicht.“, murmelte er leise, eher zu sich, als zu Hannibal.

Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser den antiseptischen Geruch der Creme in Mischung mit dem süßlichen Geruch, der langsam abebbenden Neurotransmitter, schon deutlich früher vernommen.  
Wahrscheinlich war es ihm nicht schwer gefallen, zu wissen, dass Will direkt hinter ihm stand.  
Trotzdem keine Regung.  
Vorsichtig strich er die Creme über die oberste Erhebung des linken Schulterblattes, neben dessen mittlerem Rand die Dornfortsätze der Wirbel in einer gerade Linie aus kleinen Erhebungen den Rücken hinab liefen.

Jeder Dornfortsatz war Ausgang eines Hämatoms, das sich kaskadenartig unter der gebräunten Haut fortsetzte.  
Fast so als habe man einen Pinsel im Wasser ausgewaschen und würde der verdünnten Farbe beim spiralförmigen Weg Richtung Abfluss zu sehen.  
Hannibals Haut war warm und nachgiebig unter seinen Fingern.  
Es fiel ihm schwerer sich zu fokussieren.  
Eindeutig Manipulation – Manipulation musste nicht immer Gewalt sein.

Die Rippen unter seinen Händen hoben und senkten sich im ruhigen Takt – kein Zeichen von Nervosität.  
Kein Zeichen von Schmerz.  
Aber auch keines von Wohlgefallen.

Je weiter Will nach unten kam, desto mehr begannen die Hämatome verschiedensten Schnittwunden zu weichen.  
Manche klein, als habe man sich an einem Blatt Papier geschnitten.  
Manche so groß und breit, dass sie von kleinen, schmalen Pflasterstrips zusammen gehalten werden mussten, um eine Heilung zu garantieren.  
Neue Narben auf der Karte, die Hannibals Rücken bot.  
Neue Räume, in dessen Gedankenpalast.

Schließlich musste Will sich leicht niederknien und seine Beine begannen zu krampfen – das Gefühl in seinem nahezu unbeweglichen rechten Arm hatte er schon lange verloren.  
Vielleicht würde er ihn auch nie wieder fühlen, geschweige denn elevieren können.  
Bis jetzt waren seine Hände sicher gewesen.  
Kein Zittern – kein Zeichen von Nervosität.

Doch je näher er sich dem Sakraldreieck nährte, das sich halb vom Handtuch verdeckt zwischen den beiden hinteren Stacheln, von Hannibals Beckenkamm, aufspannte, desto mehr entglitt ihm die Kontrolle.  
Mit fahrigen Fingern verstrich er die letzten Reste der Creme oberhalb des Randes des Handtuches und hatte damit seine Entscheidung getroffen.  
Verleugnung der allgegenwärtigen Anziehung.  
Selbstverleugnung.

„Danke – deine medizinische Expertise war mehr als ausreichend.“

Das: es hat mir gefallen, dass du mich berührst – blieb ungesagt.  
Doch Will konnte es deutlich zwischen den Zeilen sehen.  
Es leuchtete und strahlte inmitten der ganzen Metaphern.

Hannibal hatte erneut das erhalten, was er gewollt hatte.  
Wieder ein positives Ergebnis in seinem kleinen Experiment – zu dem Will schon vor vier Jahren geworden war.  
Will senkte den Blick und sah zu Boden, als Hannibal sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn eindringlich musterte.  
Es waren zu wenige Barrieren zwischen ihnen.  
Zu viel Vergangenes.  
Zu viele verborgene Gefühle.  
Zu viel maskierte Manipulation, deren seidene Fäden sie aneinander gebunden hatten.

„Es wäre dir angenehmer, wenn ich mir etwas anziehe oder?“

Obwohl er es zu vermeiden versucht hatte, errötete Will.  
Peinlich berührt und mit brennenden Wangen wendete er sich ab und ließ Hannibal seinen erneuten Sieg auskosten.  
Er war ihre Spiele so leid.  
Das ganze Enigma, dessen was sie wollten – was Hannibal von ihm wollte.  
Es brauchte auch hier wieder keine Empathie um die Wellen zufriedener Selbstsicherheit zu spüren, die von Hannibal ausgingen.  
Er ließ sich Ewigkeit Zeit, um in seine perfekt gelegte Kleidung zu schlüpfen.  
Eine weitere Möglichkeit für Will zur Entscheidung – doch er war sicher.  
Nicht hier, nicht jetzt.  
Vielleicht auch niemals.

„Setz' dich am besten auf den Rand des Bettes, damit ich mir die Wunde in deinem Gesicht ansehen kann.“

Will gehorchte wortlos. Seine Beine waren schwer. Seine Kräfte aufgebraucht.  
Der Stoff der Laken war angenehm weich und er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken sich fallen zu lassen.  
Sollte Hannibal mit ihm tun, wie ihm beliebte.  
Der Schlaf sollte Will wieder in seine Arme schließen.  
Die Erschöpfung ihn in ihren dunklen Frieden wiegen.  
Der Schlaf der Toten.  
Gefangen in Morpheus Armen.

„Ich werde kurz deine Stirn berühren. Du scheinst zu fiebern.“

Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn und strich ihm einige verschwitzte Locken zurück.  
Kurzzeitig hörte das Pochen in seinen Schläfen aus.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick absolute Stille.  
Ein Kokon aus Schmerzlosigkeit.  
Halbherzig griff er nach Hannibals Handgelenk, um dessen Hand von seiner Stirn zu ziehen.

„Es wäre auch wirklich eine Schande, wenn du mich jetzt an ein Fieber verlieren würdest. Die ganze Behandlung umsonst. Mein Werden durch so etwas Banales, wie ein Fieber, beendet.“

Seine Worte klangen wattiert und unsauber artikuliert. Will wusste selber, dass er zu dissoziieren begann. Doch er war nicht so sicher, ob ein aufflammendes Fieber Ursache seiner plötzlichen Dissoziation war.  
Erneut labil. Formbar.

„Deine Temperatur ist nur leicht erhöht. Ich werde dir etwas Schmerzstillendes und Fiebersenkendes geben.“

Mit der Expertise eines ehemaligen Chirurgen zog Hannibal eine kleine Spritze aus einer Glasampulle mit einer farblosen Flüssigkeit auf. Er versuchte Wills Pullover bis über den Ellbogen hoch zu schieben, um dessen Ellenbeuge freizulegen.  
Doch das Material war nach unnachgiebig.  
Sollte Hannibal mit ihm tun, was er wollte.  
Ihm spritzen, was er wollte.

„Ich fürchte, dass du dich entblößen musst. Ich hätte dich eh darum bitten müssen, um deine weiteren Stichwunden zu behandeln.“

Will ließ seinen Kopf nur in den Nacken rollen und zuckte schwach mit den Schultern.  
Er war ihm ausgeliefert – was wollte Hannibal noch mehr?  
Er war erniedrigt.  
Schwach.  
Hannibal vermied jede Berührung mit dem Streifen Haut, der freigelegt wurde, als er ihn vorsichtig aus dem Pullover befreite.  
Selbst als er das einfache, weiße Unterhemd wieder hinab zog, vermied er den Kontakt mit Wills Haut.  
Frustration flutete Will, wie bedrohlich brodelndes Wasser.  
Selbst Bedelia hatte sehen können, dass Hannibal ihn wollte.  
Wieso nahm er sich nicht was er wollte?  
Besonders in diesem wehrlosen Augenblick von Wills Machtlosigkeit.  
Wieso nicht? - nachdem er ihm doch schon so viel genommen hatte.

Mit schweißigen Händen griff er schwach nach Hannibals linker Hand und presste sie auf die nackte Haut unterhalb seines intakten Schlüsselbeins.  
Sein Herz raste in seinem Brustkorb – trommelte gegen das knöcherne Gefängnis seines Brustkorbes.

„Du willst es. Also nimm' es dir.“

Deutlich beherzter schob er die die kräftige Hand unter den nassen Rand seines Unterhemds.  
Sollte Hannibal sich doch endlich das nehmen, was er wollte.  
Will wollte seine Selbstbeherrschung bröckeln sehen – ein einziges Mal Kontrolle über Hannibal haben.  
Doch Hannibal löste nur Wills klammernden Griff von seiner Hand, bevor dieser seine Hand weiter über schweißige Haut hatte schieben können.  
Sie zitterte.

Natürlich würde er niemals seine Kontrolle aufgeben.  
Selbstbeherrschung – wie aus Stein gemeißelt.  
Vorsichtig legte er Wills Hand in dessen Schoss und hörte erst auf sie niederzudrücken, als das Zittern aus Wills Gliedmaßen gewichen war.  
Der Augenblick war vergangen.  
Die Manie in der Zeitspanne eines Atemzuges aus ihm gewichen.  
Er hatte verloren.  
Erneut gegen Hannibal verloren.

Das Tourniquet, das vorher locker um seinen Oberarm gelegen hatte, wurde festgezurrt und das Pochen seines eigenen Blutes wurde lauter.  
Ein dumpfes Dröhnen in seinen Ohren, das sonor seinen ganzen Kopf zu erfüllen schien.  
Dann bittersüßer, scharfer Schmerz, als ihm die Nadel unter die Haut fuhr.  
Unangenehmer Druck, als das Schmerzmittel kurzzeitig das Blut in seiner Vene schneller in Richtung des Herzens verdrängte.  
Dann Dunkelheit.  
Keine Gedanken.  
Keine Zeit für Scham über sein unangemessenes Verhalten.  
Seine Manie.

  
**Tag 14**  
Mittlerweile konnte er die Anordnung der Bretter der hölzernen Decke, wie auch die Anzahl der, in ihr, befestigten Schrauben auswendig.  
Achtzehn lange Holzlatten – und genau Siebenunddreißig perfekt gerade eingebohrte Schrauben.  
Nur eine Schraube fiel aus der Reihe, leicht verbogen und von leichtem Rost überzogen.  
Ein Makel in der perfekten Fassade, des sonst makellosen Bootes.  
Er war zwar kein Gefangener – doch er fühlte sich, wie einer.

Mittlerweile begann die hölzerne Decke immer weiter abzusinken – fast so als wolle sie ihn erdrücken.  
Niemand sprach mit ihm.  
Hannibal behandelte ihn mit der professionellen Distanz eines behandelnden Arztes und Chiyoh hielt sich weiterhin im Verborgenen.  
Er war gefangen in seinen eigenen Gedanken.  
Gefangen in diesen vier Wänden, bedeckt von der Decke mit exakt achtzehn Holzlatten.

Seit seiner fiebrigen Manie war die Tür seiner Kajüte abgeschlossen.  
Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Um seine reibungslose Genesung zu garantieren.  
Um Hannibal und Chiyoh vor seiner Unberechenbarkeit zu schützen.

Doch mittlerweile waren seine Gedanken wieder klarer, nachdem die Dosen an Schmerzmitteln auf ein Minimum reduziert worden waren.  
Der Schmerz band ihn an die Realität.  
Schärfte seine Gedanken.  
Mit seinem zurückkehrenden Verstand kehrte auch das Gefühl von Scham zurück.  
Er hatte sich schrecklich benommen.  
Unhöflich und undankbar, trotzig.  
Selbst sein aufgeflammtes Fieber war keine Entschuldigung für das, was er getan hatte.  
Er hatte Hannibal dazu genötigt ihn zu sedieren.  
Ihm implizit vorgeworfen seine Hilflosigkeit auszunutzen.

Schon immer ausgenutzt zu haben.  
Auch wenn Hannibal Lecter alles war, er war kein Mann, der sich einfach nahm, was er begehrte.  
Kein sexueller Sadist, der sein Opfer willenlos nahm, weil er anders nicht dazu in der Lage war.

Das Kratzen des Schlüssels ließ ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren und er wischte sich einige verirrte Locken aus der Stirn.  
Die Sonne ging gerade auf und ließ die Eiskristalle, auf dem dicken Sicherheitsglas des Fensters, in einem Kaleidoskop aller möglichen verwaschenen Lilatöne strahlen.  
Wo auch immer sie gerade segelten, sie nährten sich dem Winter.  
Vielleicht waren sie bald endlich da.

Vielleicht konnte er sich bald endlich die Beine vertreten.  
Festen Boden unter den Füßen haben.  
Das Gefühl von Freiheit. Geläutert dazustehen.  
Auf Erde, auf der er noch kein Blut vergossen hatte.  
Kein amerikanischer Boden mehr.  
Ein neuer Anfang.

Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn, als anstatt Hannibal, der ihm sonst immer das Frühstück brachte, Chiyoh eintrat und ihn eindringlich musterte.  
Seine Gefährlichkeit einstufte.  
Seine Möglichkeiten - sie zu überwältigen – katalogisierte.  
Immer noch kein Vertrauen.

„Sie werden irgendwann sein Niedergang sein. Ihm liegt zu viel an Ihnen. Sie legen ihn in unsichtbare Fesseln.“, richtete sie die ersten Worte an Will, der gegen das Kopfteil rutschte, um sich aufrecht hinzusetzen.

Ein kurzes Zögern, doch dann trat sie aus dem Türrahmen und schloss die Tür mit leisen Klicken hinter sich.  
Also war das Gespräch nur für sie beide bestimmt.  
Ihre dunklen Augen ruhten dabei misstrauisch auf Will und sie näherte sich auch nicht weiter, sondern blieb einen Schritt vom Ende des Bettes in festem Stand stehen.  
Sie rechnete mit einem Angriff.  
Suchte einen festen Stand, um sich, falls nötig, verteidigen zu können.

„Ich werde es dir nicht vergelten, dass du mich von dem Zug gestoßen hast. Setz' dich ruhig. Ich bin wieder stabil. So stabil ,wie das bei meinem Verstand möglich ist.“

Sein Lächeln war irgendwie schief und kam ihm nicht richtig vor – würde er jemals wieder normal lächeln können?  
Kein Spannen, der vernarbten Haut mehr fühlen?  
Wieder wie ein Mensch aussehen?  
Eigentlich hatte er die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben.  
Immerhin war seine äußere Hülle nun ebenso entstellt, wie sein Geist.  
Ebenso verkommen.  
Ebenso zerfallen.  
Auch das schnaubende Geräusch, das der klägliche Versuch seines Lachens verursachte, klang seltsam falsch.  
So als würde sein Mund nicht mehr Resonanzraum wirken, sondern sei nicht mehr schalldicht.

„Hannibal vertraut Ihnen. Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich es tue. Sie sind gefährlich. Aber er hat sich entschieden das zu ignorieren.“

Ihre dunklen Augen fixierten ihn, während sie sich am anderen Ende des Bettes auf die Kante sinken ließ.  
Sie hielt möglichst viel Abstand zu ihm.  
Fast so als habe er eine ansteckende Krankheit.  
War Wahnsinn ansteckend?  
Seine Empathie war es sicherlich nicht, denn außerhalb von Vererbung gab es keinen Weg seinen Gendefekt weiterzugeben.  
Die überzählige Anzahl an synaptischen Verbindungen, die in der Kindheit für die Sozialisierung gedacht gewesen war, übertrug sich nicht über die Luft.  
Auch nicht über Körperkontakt.  
Sie war keine Grippe.  
Aber eben auch nicht heilbar.  
Ein Laster, das er sein ganzes Leben zu tragen hatte.

„Mir kommt es eher so vor, als würde er nicht die Gefahr ignorieren, sondern eher mich allgemein.“

Chiyoh strich sich eine verirrte Strähne hinter das Ohr, während sie das Bild über dem Kopfteil des Bootes betrachtete.  
Wills Arm begann in dieser gekrümmten Haltung einzuschlafen, wodurch der Schmerz in seiner verletzten Schulter wieder aufflammte.  
Vorsichtig zog er den Arm, den er mittlerweile wieder bis zu einer gewissen Höhe elevieren konnte, unter der Decke hervor.  
Er ballte die Hand einige Male zur lockeren Faust und sah den Sehnen seines Unterarms dabei zu, wie sich anspannten und wieder entspannten.  
Die Funktion der Beugermuskulatur seiner Hand war kaum eingeschränkt.  
Hannibal war wirklich ein Verlust für die Chirurgen in Baltimore gewesen.  
Er rettete Leben, genauso präzise, wie er sie nahm.  
Vielleicht hatte ihn das aus seinem irdischen Dasein enthoben?  
Genau dieses Wissen, sowohl Herr über Leben, als auch über Tod gewesen zu sein.

„Er gibt Ihnen Zeit zu heilen. Sie waren sehr widerspenstig das letzte Mal. Trotz ihrer Unhöflichkeit hat er sie leben lassen.“

Er konnte Verwunderung in ihrer Stimme hören. Ehrfurcht vor dem Umstand, dass Hannibal ihn leben hatte lassen.

„Vorsicht.“

Will betrachtete den Streifen nackter Haut, den der schwarze Stoff von Chiyohs Oberteil nicht bedeckte und wollte ihn aus Höflichkeit herabziehen.  
Keiner zeigte seine Narben gern.  
Doch die Klinge lag schneller an seiner entblößten Kehle, als er nur in die Nähe von Chiyohs entblößtem Rücken hätte kommen können.  
Seine Hand hing unsicher in der Luft, nicht mehr recht angespannt und leicht eingeknickt am Handgelenk.  
Er ließ den Arm wieder sinken, um ihn supinieren zu können und Chiyoh seine Handflächen darzubieten.

„Dein Rücken war entblößt. Niemand zeigt gern, womit das Leben ihn gezeichnet hat.“

Das Gewicht des schmalen Armes auf seinem Brustbein wurde weniger, aber das Messer blieb knapp oberhalb seines Kehlkopfes liegen.  
Chiyoh intensivierte den Druck auf die Klinge des Messer sogar noch, während sie ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen vernichtend ansah.  
Schließlich rollte sie sich von ihm herab und kam an der gleichen Stelle zum Sitzen, an der sie vorher auch gesessen hatte.  
Ein kleiner Schnitt zierte die Haut über dem Schildknorpel seines Kehlkopfes.  
Eine Warnung.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es genau das, was Hannibal, an Ihnen fasziniert. Dieser totale Gegensatz von Hell und Dunkel.Der Wunsch, die Welt zu erretten. Aber ebenso angezogen vom Dunklen – vom Unmoralischen.“

Er verstand den Sinn hinter diesem Gespräch nicht.  
Seine Empathie versagte wieder einmal kläglich, wenn sich ein Gespräch um Hannibal drehte.  
Mittlerweile war die Sonne am Horizont erschienen, sodass sich das fahle Licht in Chiyohs dunklen Augen fing.  
Ihre Iris beinahe schwarz im Licht des beginnenden Tages.  
Er wusste, dass sie ihn beobachtete.  
In der Art, wie ihre Pupillen sich verengten, wann immer er sich bewegte.  
War die Bewegung noch so klein – Chiyoh registrierte sie und war bereit zu handeln.  
Ihn dieses Mal nicht mit einer einfachen Warnung davon kommen zu lassen.

„Hannibal ist fasziniert von mir, weil ich sein kleines Experiment bin. Seine kleine Teetasse, die er zerschmettern kann. Er ist neugierig, was ich tun werde.“

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief, fast als wolle sie einen versteiften Wirbel wieder in seine rechte Position rücken. Doch ihr Kopf blieb einige Zeit geneigt und sie musterte den Oberrand seines Verbandes, der an der rechten Seite an der Kuhle zwischen seinen Schlüsselbeinen abschloss.  
Verwirrt kniff Will die Augen zusammen, um sich einen Reim auf ihr seltsames Verhalten zu machen.

Ganz plötzlich schien der Bann gebrochen und Chiyoh stand mit gespannten Muskeln auf.  
Die Sehnen an ihrem Hals zeichneten sich dabei scharf unter der dünnen Haut ihres Halses ab.  
Zwischen den Ursprüngen der beiden Sehnen pulsierte ihr Puls. Mit deutlich erhöhter Frequenz pochte ihr Puls gegen die papierdünne Hals am Kopf ihres Schlüsselbeins.  
Sie hatte seinen Puls beobachtet.

Doch sein Puls war ruhig geblieben, selbst als die Klinge an seinem Hals geruht hatte.  
Sie hatte Angst.  
Die Erkenntnis sickerte langsam in Wills Bewusstsein – als wäre sie schon lange dort gewesen, aber hätte erst jetzt zu knospen begonnen.

„Sie sollten Hannibal seine Mühen etwas mehr danken. Er tut viel für Sie. Sie liegen ihm am Herzen.“

  
Er glaubte schon, dass sie die Tür sofort hinter sich zu ziehen würden – ihn hier einschließen und vergessen, dass es ihn gab.  
Dass Hannibal sich einen Ebenbürtigen geschaffen hatte.  
Einen Stellvertreter in der realen Welt, während er in seiner Zelle gewartet hatte.  
Gewartet auf den Moment, in dem Will bereit sein würde.  
Bereit seine Metamorphose abzuschließen.

„An welchem Herzen, von den hunderten, deren Schlag er beendet hat?“

Der Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen wurde kleiner und fast glaubte er, dass Chiyoh das Gespräch unbeendet stehen lassen würde, doch er hatte sich erneut getäuscht.  
Ihre Stimme war leise und verschwörerisch, fast als wolle sie ihm ein Geheimnis verraten.  
Ein Geheimnis, das nicht für die Ohren ihres Schöpfers bestimmt war.

„Er hat Sie beatmet. Ihr Herz am Schlagen gehalten, bevor ich Sie defibrillieren konnte. Danach ist er selber in Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen. Er hat ihren Namen gemurmelt.“

Die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss.  
Der Schlüssel knirschte im Gewinde des Schlosses.  
Erneut gefangen.

**Tag 21**

„Mein unangemessenes Verhalten tut mir leid. Und falls ich dich in irgendeiner Form beleidigt haben sollte, tut es mir noch mehr leid.“

Hannibal hatte einen Fuß, auf das Podest, aus dem der Mast für das Segel spross, abgestellt und war vollständig in seine Arbeit vertieft.  
Er holte das Segel mit einer Kunstfertigkeit ein, die Will nicht einmal bei den Fischern der Küstenorte gesehen hatte.  
Und er hatte wirklich den Großteil seines Lebens in der Nähe von Booten verbracht.  
Immer auf der Reise.  
Nie wirklich angekommen.  
Zuhause nur ein Konstrukt seiner Fantasie – ein sicherer Hafen im Dunkel der Welt, wo eine liebende, intakte Familie auf ihn wartete.  
Ein Hirngespinst.  
Ein sehnsuchtsvolles Wunschdenken eines kleinen Jungen, der sich nach Geborgenheit und Wärme gesehnt hatte.

„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen, Will. Menschen, in den Fängen eines Fiebers, neigen zu irrationalem Verhalten.“

Mittlerweile hatte Hannibal das flatternde Segel mit einem Seil fixiert und verknotete die Enden miteinander.  
Will starrte sehr lange Zeit auf die sehnigen, langen Finger, die so geschickt Knoten wunden, wie sie auch ein Skalpell zu führen vermochten.  
Die kleinen Einbuchtungen, an denen ein Fingerglied in das andere überging.  
Die rauen Schwielen an der Innenseite seiner Fingerspitzen.

Und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie sich diese Finger auf seiner Haut anfühlen mochten.  
Besonders dann wenn sie ihm kein Skalpell in die Eingeweide stießen, ihn nicht verletzten.  
Ihn einfach nur der Berührung wegen berührten.

„Und es ist ja nichts Schlimmeres passiert.

Hannibals Stimme so nah an seinem Ohr, dass er den Lufthauch, der mit den gesprochenen Worten dessen Mund entwich, spüren konnte.  
So nah, dass sich die kleinen Härchen auf dem knorpeligen Halbmond seiner Ohrmuschel aufstellten.  
Das Boot machte einen unerwarteten Satz nach vorne, als es vom Wellenkamm einer hohe Welle herabglitt und er verlor kurz das Gleichgewicht.  
Das unangenehme Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit in den Tiefen seiner Bauchhöhle.  
Dann starke Hände oberhalb seiner Hüfte, die ihn stabilisierten und seinen Fall verhinderten.  
Teures Aftershave.  
Warme Wolle, die die empfindliche Haut hinter seinem Ohr streifte.

„Sei vorsichtig. Du könntest fallen.“

Erneut warmer Atem an der Seite seines Halses.  
War er das nicht schon längst?

  
**Tag 25**  
Am gräulichen Horizont zeichneten sich die unscharfen Umrisse einer flachen Landschaft ab und der Wellengang war deutlich unruhiger geworden.  
Seit Tagen hatten sie motorisiert lenken müssen, um nicht an den vorgezogenen Felsformationen des Festlandes zu zerschellen.  
Das Wasser, um sie herum, ein dunkelblaue, brodelnde Masse.  
Bereit sie zu verschlingen.  
Eine Ecke des in Wachs gehüllten Segeltuches hatte sich gelöst und schlug flatternd mit leisem Klopfen gegen den Mast.

Ansonsten war es still auf Deck.  
Will hatte seine Hände, auf der Reling des Bugs abgestützt und sah sehnsuchtsvoll den grauen Schemen des Festlandes entgegen.  
Endlich wieder Freiheit.  
Freiheit, die wachsende Unruhe in den Tiefen seines Geistes zu beseitigen.  
Das Gefühl von Gefangenschaft abzulegen.

Sich endlich wieder bewegen zu können.  
Das enge Zusammenleben auf dem Boot laugte ihn aus.  
Es strapazierte seine Nerven, die schon zu Beginn dieser Reise angerissen gewesen waren.  
Angerissen, wie gebleichte Violinenseiten, die man nicht ordentlich geölt hatte.  
Eine Erinnerung.  
Eine Erkenntnis.  
Jedoch nicht seine eigene.  
Erneutes Abgleiten in den Geist eines anderen – eines Mörders.

„Es ist beeindruckend, wie sich die Küste dem Meer entgegen stellt. Nicht gewillt sich dessen Naturgewalt zu beugen.“

Der böige Wind zerriss Hannibals sonst perfekt akzentuierte Sprache und trieb die Fetzen des Gesagten auf das Meer hinaus.  
Gesagtes - verloren im Heulen des Sturmes.  
Gedachtes – verloren im Geist.  
Geschaffenes – verloren in seiner Verwandlung.

„Ist es das, was Sie sehen, Hannibal?“

Will trat aus der absoluten Spitze des Bootes zurück, um sich neben Hannibal stellen zu können.  
Sein Gesicht – im Profil - erneut unergründlich und reglos.  
Die dunklen Augen, fest auf die schärfer werdenden Umrisse der Küste vor ihnen gerichtet.  
Die gerade, schmale Nase leicht gerötet vom beißenden Wind.  
Leichter Schatten von Bartstoppeln auf dem scharfgeschnittenen Bogen seines Kieferknochens.  
Einige verirrte Haarsträhnen fielen ihm in die Stirn und das Haar in seinem Nacken streifte mittlerweile den hochgeschlagenen Kragen seines teuren Wollmantels.

„Ich sehe eine neue Heimat.“

Das typische, abwertende Absinken seiner Mundwinkel, wie immer, wenn sich ein wenig seines ursprünglichen Akzentes in Hannibals Stimme schlich.  
Wenn es ihm schwer fiel seine Fassade aufrecht erhalten.  
Ein Makel.  
Markel machten menschlich und verletzlich.  
All' das, was Hannibal so lange abzulegen versucht hatte.  
Zu verbergen.  
Zu maskieren.

„Ich hatte nie eine Heimat.“

Er konnte den Blick spüren, den Hannibal ihm aus dem Augenwinkel zuwarf, doch entschied sich nicht zu reagieren.  
Sein Blick blieb auf den Horizont fixiert.

„Du hattest immer eine Heimat. In meinem Gedankenpalast.“

Kurzzeitig schien das Heulen des Sturmes zu verstummen, sodass das Geräusch von Hannibals Schritten unglaublich laut in Wills Ohren wiederhallte.  
Wenige Sekunden später trieb der Sturm ihm erneut die Gischt des Meeres ins Gesicht.

Manchmal ist ein Zuhause kein fest definierter Raum. Manchmal ist Zuhause eine andere Person.

  
**Tag 26**

  
Ankunft.  
Ein grauer, stürmischer Spätherbsttag.  
Meilenweite Dünen, auf denen sich das vertrocknete Gras hin und her wiegte.  
Während sie das Boot verließen, riss der Wind an ihren Jacken und drohte ihnen das wenige Gepäck, das sie bei sich trugen aus den Händen zu reißen.  
Ihm das bisschen zu nehmen, was er noch von seinem alten Leben hatte.  
Sie wieder zurück ins Meer zu drängen.  
Die unwillkommenen Gäste zu vertreiben.  
Die Natur lehnte sich gegen ihr Kommen auf – wollte ihre Schöpfung vor der destruktiven Bedrohung, die ihre bloße Anwesenheit darstellte, beschützen.  
Sie waren auch hier nicht willkommen.

**Tag 27**

Das Haus, das Chiyoh offensichtlich schon im Voraus organisiert hatte, lag abgelegen in Mitten der Dünen und bot einen fantastischen Blick auf das Meer.  
Es war nur über eine kleine, ungepflasterte Zufahrt zu erreichen und bis zum nächst größeren Ort, waren es nach Hannibal mindestens siebzig Minuten Fußweg.

Der Pragmatismus überwog den Komfort und so hatte sich niemand die Mühe gemacht die marode Heizungsanlage zu sanieren, obwohl sie außer einem lauten Heulen nicht mehr viel von sich gab.  
Besonders keine Wärme.  
Im Schuppen, in dem auch ein teurer, europäischer Geländewagen mit einer schwarzen Plane abgedeckt worden war, lagerte ein moderater Vorrat an Brennholz.  
Immerhin war der gusseiserne Ofen groß genug, um den offenen Wohnbereich, der in eine recht geräumige Küche überging, heizen zu können.

Wenigstens etwas Wärme, die das klamme Gefühl, das sein langer Aufenthalt auf See in seinen Gliedern hinterlassen hatte, vertrieb.  
Nie war seine Kleidung ganz trocken geworden – immer leicht feucht.  
Gefangen in einer Zwangsjacke aus nasser Baumwolle.

Doch die rotglühende Wärme des Ofens erreichte weder das einzelne Schlafzimmer, geschweige denn das kleine sporadische Badezimmer.  
Natürlich war die Küche deutlich über dem Standard, den der Rest des Hauses hatte.  
Natürlich fror Hannibal lieber, als auch nur eine Sekunde ohne eine vernünftige Küche zu leben.  
Es war Will ein Rätsel gewesen, wie Hannibal die fast vier Wochen ihrer Überfahrt ausgehalten hatte.

Kaum frisches Essen. Nur Konserven und abgepackte Lebensmittel.  
Aber sicherlich noch besser, als das Essen, dass er in Gefangenschaft hatte essen müssen.  
Will konnte sich noch bildlich an das Essen erinnern.  
Ein farbloses, verkochtes Etwa, das man nicht näher identifizieren wollte.  
Noch wie war ihm das Motto: Friss oder stirb' - passender vorgekommen.

Seine Schuhe hinterließen nasse Sandabdrücke auf der sonst perfekt gefegten Veranda, mit der hölzernen Bank,an der so langsam der Zahn der Zeit zu nagen begann.  
Irgendwann würde auch dieses Haus nicht mehr sein.  
Irgendwann wurde die Existenz alles Geschaffenen getilgt.  
Das Rad der Zeit lief gnadenlos weiter – das Ablaufen einer Sanduhr in Richtung der totalen Entropie.  
Am Ende nur der Schöpfer.  
Sein Schöpfer?

Es war noch dunkel im Flur des Hauses, sodass er auf den Zehenspitzen in Richtung des offenen Wohnbereiches schlich.  
Mittlerweile war das Feuer, das Chiyoh am gestrigen Abend vor ihrer Abreise entfacht hatte, nieder gebrannt und es fröstelte ihm unangenehm.  
Instinktiv zog er die dicke Winterjacke wieder fester um sich.  
Fast wie einen Kokon.  
Fast als könne ihn die Jacke nicht nur vor Kälte bewahren, sondern auch vor den Übeln der Welt.  
Vor dem, was noch kommen mochte.

Chiyoh wollte ihnen Zeit für sich geben.  
Zumindest vermutete er das, denn offiziell habe sie noch einige Angelegenheit zu erledigen.  
Gestern Abend war sie mit dem dunklen Geländewagen aufgebrochen und hatte Will damit die einzige Möglichkeit zur Flucht genommen.  
Erneut gefangen.

Langsam begann die Dämmerung die Dunkelheit der Nacht zu vertreiben, wodurch der ganze Raum in ein seltsames Zwielicht getaucht wurde.  
Ein Zwielicht, das das Offensichtliche verbarg.  
Eine surreale Verzerrung des Tages, der selbst die dunkelste Ecke der Welt erleuchtete.  
Ihn blendete.  
Überforderte mit seiner Klarheit – war er doch nie wirklich klar bei Verstand gewesen.  
Immer von Sinnen gewesen.

Die nassen Abdrücke auf den abgetretenen Dielen des Bodens sahen ihm Licht des beginnenden Tages fast schwarz aus.  
Fast wie das Blut, das der große, rote Drache vergossen hatte.

Selbst jetzt wollten in die dunklen Gedanken loslassen.  
Der Drang erneut zu töten.  
Erneut das Gefühl von absoluter Ruhe zu spüren – erneut im Auge des Sturmes zu sein.  
Er brauchte jetzt einen verdammten Kaffee.

„Guten Morgen. Möchtest du Kaffee? Du siehst so aus, als könntest du ihn gebrauchen.“

Erschrocken wandte er sich um und sah Hannibal aus dem Schatten der Nische zwischen Ofen und Wand treten.  
Unschlüssig sah er zwischen dem Esstisch und der Küchentheke hin und her, an der Hannibal begonnen hatte Kaffee aufzubrühen.  
Die günstige Kaffeemaschine, die jeder normale Mensch zum Brühen von Kaffee genutzt hätte, blieb ungenutzt.  
Natürlich. Er hätte Hannibal eigentlich besser kennen müssen.  
Wenn es um das Kochen ging, war dieser nicht gewillt, Kompromisse einzugehen.  
Sei es nun der Verzicht auf extravagante Gerichte oder eben nur die Benutzung einer einfachen Kaffeemaschine.  
Einer einfachen Kaffeemaschine aus schwarzem, mattem Plastik.

„Ja sehr gerne.“

Er zog den dicken Mantel aus und hängte ihn über die Stuhllehne des einzelnen Ohrensessels, der direkt vor dem gusseisernen Ofen thronte.  
Schließlich gesellte er sich zu Hannibal in die Küche und lehnte sich an die Theke, um wenn nötig seine Hilfe anbieten zu können.  
Nervös trommelten seine Finger eine schnelle Melodie auf seinen Oberarm, nachdem er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.  
Die Kälte, die von unten durch die Holzdielen zog, ließ seine Zehen steif werden, doch er rührte sich.  
Stumm sah er Hannibal dabei zu, wie dieser Wasser abkochen ließ, während er manuell Kaffeebohnen mit einem Mörser zerstieß.  
Offensichtlich hatten sie keine Kaffeemühle.  
Es wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen fertig gemahlenes Pulver zu kaufen.  
Zu ordinär.

„Betreibst du eigentlich bei allen alltäglichen Dingen so einen Aufwand?“

Mittlerweile waren seine Socken klamm, sodass ihm die Füße einzuschlafen drohten.  
Er sah einige Zeit auf seine nassen Socken herab und bewegte die Zehen, um die Durchblutung anzuregen.  
Doch die Wärme wollte nicht zurückkehren.  
Fast so als würde ihn die klamme Kälte komplett ausfüllen.

„Warte.“, er schüttelte den Kopf über seine voreilige Frage.  
„Die Frage war überflüssig. Natürlich tust du das.“

Hannibal warf ihm ein verschwörerisches Grinsen über die Schulter zu, als Will aufstand, um sich an die Theke neben Hannibal zu lehnen.  
Wenigstens waren die Dielen hier besser abgedichtet und das Gefühl kehrte langsam, aber sicher, in seine tauben Zehen zurück.  
„Das Problem der Menschheit ist, dass sie ein Massenkonsument geworden ist. Niemand will mehr wissen, woher Nahrung stammt. Sie will einfach nur konsumieren. Egal, was sie konsumiert.“

Hannibals Anspielung war klar – nicht demaskiert, sondern entbunden aller Moralvorstellungen.  
Zum ersten Mal seit einigen Wochen hatte Will das Gefühl wirklich mit Hannibal zu reden.  
Mit dem, was Hannibal war.  
Mit dem, was er sein wollte.  
Nicht mit einer seiner Masken – ihre Beziehung war schon lange über dieses Versteckspiel hinaus.  
Wenn nicht hier, wo sonst konnten sie ehrlich miteinander sein?  
Hier, wo es niemanden gab, der über ihr Handeln hätte urteilen können.  
Vollkommen entbunden aller gesellschaftlichen Zwänge.  
Aller moralischen Ketten.  
Nicht mehr im Würgegriff des Mahlwerks der amerikanischen Justiz.

„Und dann tischt du ihnen Ihresgleichen auf. Natürlich ohne ihr Wissen.“

Will wusste, dass Hannibal ihn beobachtete. Spätestens das kurze Innehalten beim Mahlen der Kaffeebohnen hatte ihn verraten.  
Schließlich legte er jeweils ein Sieb, ausgelegt mit einem dünnen Filterpapier, auf die beiden Tassen und ließ das braune Pulver zu gleichen Teilen hineinrieseln.  
Er wandte seinen Blick im halben Profil Will zu, während er mit einigen sicheren Handgriffen das Wasser aufgoß.

„Ich war neugierig, was passieren würde. Ob sie es merken würden. Doch sie haben sich entschieden in Finsternis zu weilen.“

Es war fast, wie ihre Termine am Freitagabend. Sie redeten in einer ruhigen, beinahe intimen Atmosphäre über die Dinge, die sie die Woche über bewegt hatten.  
Nur, dass sie nun losgelöst waren von Moral und Gerechtigkeit.  
Die Grenzen waren endgültig verschwommen.  
Die Linie zwischen Gut und Böse zu einer Grauzone geworden.

„Du hast unwürdigen Tieren einen Platz an der Spitze der Nahrungskette beschafft. Zumindest für kurze Zeit.“

Das schwarze Kaffeepulver, das an Hannibals Händen kleben geblieben war, verfärbte das Wasser kurz schwarz als dieser sich die Hände wusch.  
Fast als würde man diese Hände, die wahrscheinlich mehrere Dutzend Leben genommen hatten, reinwaschen.  
Es war schon fast komödiantisch, dass ein Mann, wie Hannibal, an den Gedanken einer höheren Existenz glaubte.  
Zwar an eine verzerrte, eher alttestamentarische Version, aber trotzdem an etwas glaubte.  
Zu etwas aufsah.  
Sich ein Vorbild, nach dem alttestamentarischen Gott – dem Bestrafer – geschaffen hatte.

„Ich habe sie von ihrem Thron der Moralität gestoßen. Sie zu Ausgestoßenen gemacht, denen selbst Jesus keine Rettung mehr gewähren wird. Zu denen, die das Götzenbild eines anderen Gottes angebetet haben – ohne, dass Sie sich dessen in ihrer verblendeten Arroganz jemals bewusst waren.“

  
Obwohl Hannibal sich die Finger gründlich in einem karierten Geschirrtuch abgetrocknet hatte, hinterließ die Fingerkuppe seines Daumens einen feuchten Abdruck auf seinem Hemdärmel.  
Mit gerümpfter Nase sah er hinab auf den hochgekrempelten Ärmel, auf dem sich nun ein kleiner bleich – brauner Kreis abzeichnete.  
Wäre es nicht Hannibal gewesen, der dieses Verhalten an den Tag legte, hätte Will es vielleicht niedlich genannt.  
Doch so versuchte er sich nur das schiefe Grinsen zu verkneifen, das seine Mundwinkel nach oben zucken ließ.

„Warst du ihr Götzenbild?“  
Kurz musterten ihn Hannibals braune Augen, die im seichten Licht der Dämmerung, fast vollkommen von dessen Pupille verschlungen wurden.  
Eigentlich eine normale physische Reaktion, um das Auge an schlechte Lichtverhältnisse zu akkommodieren.  
Jedoch auch ein deutliches Anzeichen von Erregung.  
Nicht unbedingt Erregung im körperlichen Sinne, viel mehr von geistiger Ekstase.

„Wenn sie mich als solches sehen wollten: ja.“

Will sah Hannibal zu, wie dieser die beinahe knitterfreien Ärmel seines Hemdes glatt strich.  
Er konnte einen kurzen Blick auf die knotigen, mittlerweile verblassten Narben an seinen Handgelenken werfen.  
Narben, die Wills Stellvertreter in der realen Welt, Hannibal beigebracht hatte.  
Blut, das aus dem Waschbecken quoll.  
Selbst dem Tod nahe hatte Hannibal sich nicht erniedrigen lassen.  
Wer selber anderen das Leben nahm, verlor die Angst vor dem Tod.  
Zumindest war das die einzige Erklärung, die für Will plausibel klang – denn auch er fürchtete den Tod nicht mehr.  
Er sehnte ihn eher herbei.

„Also warst du ihr Gott?“, fragte Will laut in den sonst stillen Raum hinein, sodass seine Stimme von den dicken Steinwänden wiederhallte.  
Hannibal verschloss währenddessen den Knopf am Handgelenk des Hemdes und drehte sich halb zu Will, der die Arme noch etwas verkrampfter verschränkte.  
Die alte Angst war wieder da.  
Zu oft war sein Vertrauen missbraucht worden.  
Zu oft hatte Hannibal das kleine Boot seiner Stabilität zerschellen lassen.  
Zu oft war das Porzellan der kleinen Teetasse zu Staub zersprengt worden.

„Bin ich denn dein Gott, Will?“

Du bist mein Schöpfer.  
Das Alpha und Omega meiner Verwandlung.

„Du bist Vieles, aber nicht mein Gott.“

Will umfasste die heiße Tasse, die Hannibal ihm reichte mit beiden Händen und setzte sich auf die Küchentheke, während Hannibal sich am hölzernen Küchentisch niederließ.  
Die Beine über dem Knie überschlagen.  
Seine Psychiaterhaltung.  
War das eine Fortsetzung von Wills unorthodoxer Therapie?  
Hatte Hannibal erneut wieder über ihn dominiert – ihn in die schwache Rolle des Hilfsbedürftigen gedrängt?  
Will war sich nicht sicher – vielleicht war er es auch einfach zu sehr gewohnt Menschen lesen zu können.  
Vielleicht überinterpretierte er manche Gesten von Hannibal auch, weil er sie nicht einzuordnen vermochte.

„Was bin ich dann für dich? Welches Bild kommt dir in den Sinn, wenn du an mich denkst?“

Die Tasse zitterte ein wenig in seinen Händen und ein paar Tropfen des heißen Kaffees schienen sich auf seine Hose ergießen zu wollen, als er den Wendigo hinter Hannibal stehen sah.  
Die Hörner auf seinem Kopf geschärft, bedrohlich in seine Richtung gerichtet.  
Das Gesicht ausdruckslos – die schwarzen Augen bodenlos tief.  
Die menschliche Hand ruhte auf Hannibals Schulter und hinterließ eine schwarze, schmierige Flüssigkeit, die dieser jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien.  
Natürlich bemerkte er sie nicht – er und das Wesen waren eins.  
Schon immer eins gewesen.

„Einen Wendigo.“

Das fahl – goldene Licht der aufgehenden Sonne malte einen Heiligenschein auf Hannibals sandblondes Haar.  
Erneut ein Wink Gottes?  
Ein positives Omen.  
Zumindest schien Hannibal so zu denken, wenn Will das selbstsichere Lächeln betrachtete, das dessen schmale Lippen zierte.  
Doch das Sonnenlicht enthüllte auch den unabänderlichen Prozess des Alterns – denn auch wenn Hannibal schuf, hatte er noch nichts Geschaffen, was den körperlichen Verfall aufhielt.

Die feinen, grauen Strähnen, die das leicht dearrangierte Haar durchzogen.  
Die feinen Krähenfüßen an den Augen, wenn er die Lippen um den Rand der Tasse schloss und seine mimische Muskulatur anspannte.  
Die bläulichen Augenringe, die seinem Gesicht den Anschein von Krankheit gaben.  
Kleine Altersflecken im starken Hell – Dunkel Kontrast auf seinen Händen, wenn er sie fester um den zylinderförmigen Körper der Tasse schloss.  
Ein Schöpfer vielleicht ja.  
Jedoch selbst der Schöpfung eines Anderen unterworfen.

„ Sehr interessant. Dann dürfte dir sicherlich bekannt sein, dass die meiste Folklore der nativen, amerikanischen Bevölkerung dem Wendigo keine Sonderstellung als neutorischer Einzelgänger zuschreibt. Selbst die Wortherkunft lässt auf eine Abhängigkeit von seinen Artgenossen schließen. Der Verzehr von menschlichem Fleisch eine Art der Verbindung, nicht ungleich einer menschlichen Partnerschaft.“

Will verschluckte sich an dem heißen Kaffee, der ihm die Zunge und das weiche Dach seines Gaumens verbrannte.  
Hannibal trank seelenruhig die letzten Schlücke Kaffee aus seiner Tasche und wischte sich mit einem blütenweißen Papiertaschentuch einen verirrten Tropfen aus dem Mundwinkel.  
Sein Husten wollte einfach nicht aufhören und seine Augen waren unangenehm feucht benetzt, als sich ein letztes, erschütterndes Husten durch seine Kehle den Weg nach oben bahnte.  
Hannibal lächelte ihn einfach nur seelenruhig an, während sich in seinen unergründlichen Augen eine tiefe Selbstzufriedenheit spiegelte.  
Offensichtlich war ihm sein kleines Experiment geglückt.

„Ich hoffe du hast dich nicht allzu heftig verbrüht. Es wäre eine Schande, um deine Zunge.

Er wollte sich einfach nicht den impliziten Bildern hingeben, die Hannibal mit einem unvollendeten Satz, in den Tiefen seines Geistes malte.  
Sich weder mit seiner Sexualität, noch mit dem Akt des Kannibalismus auseinandersetzten.

„Du könntest sie nicht mehr so einfach essen. Verbrühtes Fleisch stirbt nekrotisch ab, was Stoffe in das Fleisch freisetzt, die dessen Geschmack verderben.“

Irgendwie wollte Will seinen Kaffee nicht mehr zu Ende trinken, nicht wenn Hannibal ihn so eindringlich musterte.  
Den dunklen Blick auf seine Lippen am Rand der Tasse fixiert, wie sie sich schürzten, wenn er die Hitze des Kaffees prüfen wollte.  
Aber er wollte die Tasse auch nicht abstellen – immerhin konnte er sich an sie klammern, als sei sie ein Anker.  
Er konnte sie so fest umklammern, dass er nicht versucht war nervös mit seinen Fingern zu spielen.

„Ich würde dir niemals die Zunge nehmen. So viel ungenutztes Potential, wenn ich sie dir entrieße.“

War das Hannibals Art ihm sein Begehren offen zu zeigen?  
Will für sich zu gewinnen?  
Eine verdrehte Art von Balztanz?  
Auf jeden Fall war es Will unangenehm. So unangenehm, wie die gezwungenen Umarmungen, die man einem ungeliebten Familienmitglied gab.

So unangenehm, wie das Gefühl, wenn man sich vor vielen Menschen blamierte.  
Einfach unangenehm – nagend in seinem Inneren.  
Wieso sollte er sich gerade dem Mann hingeben, der ihm alles genommen hatte?  
Wieso? - die psychologische Erklärung, die es als Stockholm – Syndrom katalogisieren würde, ließ er einfach außen vor.  
Nein, das konnte es nicht sein – er liebte Hannibal nicht.  
Aber liebte nicht jeder seinen Schöpfer irgendwie?

„Ich werde noch einige Einkäufe tätigen fahren. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir kein Frühstück bieten konnte. Chiyoh musste all das hier in recht kurzer Zeit organisieren und wir mussten den Augen des FBI's entgehen. So war es ihr nicht möglich die Vorräte an Lebensmitteln aufzustocken. “

Hannibal meinte mit dem FBI nicht die Behörde an sich, sondern eher Jacks Argusaugen, der ihren Fall erst abschließen würde, wenn er zwei tote Körper hatte.  
Zwei tote Körper, die eindeutig als Dr. Hannibal Lecter und William Graham identifiziert werden konnten.  
Jack würde keine Ruhe geben, niemals.  
So lange nicht, bis er sie finden würde.  
Die einzige Bestimmung seines Lebens – die Schmach seiner eigenen Verblendung Dr. Lecter gegenüber, bis dieser sich ihm zu erkennen gegeben hatte, zu tilgen.  
Seine Verbohrtheit das Gute in Hannibal zu sehen.

Das totale Versagen seines Instinktes.  
Er hatte seine Frau nicht retten können.  
Er hatte ihn nicht retten können.  
Genauso wenig würde er sich retten können.  
Diese Welt – ihre Welt – war keine Welt der Rettung.  
Keine Welt, in der man den zerstörten Ruf wiederherstellen konnte.

Commendatore Pazzi hat diese verblendete Arroganz schon mit einem schmachvollen Tod bezahlt.  
Genauso würde Jack Crawford es auch tun.  
Innereien drin? - Nein, ich sehe es, draußen.

„Chiyoh hat den Geländewagen genommen. Ich frage mich, wo du in dieser Einöde einen Wagen finden willst.“

Der Stuhl auf dem Hannibal noch eben gesessen hatte war leer und er war im Flur verschwunden, während Will in der Küche weiter in den Bodensatz seines Kaffees starrte.

„Ein Mann braucht seine Geheimnisse.“

Hannibals Lächeln unergründlich und dunkel – mit dem einseitig leicht gehobenem Mundwinkel, der seinem Antlitz einen grausamen Anschein verlieh.  
Kurze Zeit später konnte er die Eingangstür über den Boden schrammen hören und schließlich ein leises Knicken, als sie leise ins Schloss fiel.  
Er hob seinen Blick, um auf dem Fenster sehen zu können.  
Mittlerweile war die Sonne wieder innerhalb der dicken Wolkendecke verschwunden, sodass die Außenwelt von einem kränklichen, fahlen Licht beschienen wurde.

Das laute Heulen eines Motors, als der Anlasser des Motorrads nach langem Stillstand endlich wieder ansprang.  
Die schwarze Lederjacke hatte Will an Hannibal noch nie gesehen, genauso selten wie er ihn in normaler, bequemer Kleidung gesehen hatte.

Immer nur in einem seiner maßgeschneiderten Dreiteiler.  
Die Jacke stand ihm gut.  
Das Schwarz empfand die breiten Schultern genau nach und akzentuierte ebenso die schmalen Hüften.

Das länger gewordene Haar in seinem Nacken berührte den hochgeschlagenen Kragen der Jacke, als Hannibal sich den schwarzen Motorradhelm über den Kopf schob.  
Schlussendlich klappte er das Visier herab, dass seinen Blick, als er zurück zum Küchenfenster sah, total verschleierte.  
Er wusste, dass Will ihn beobachtete.  
Er wollte beobachtet werden.  
Er wusste, dass Will die Sachen an ihm gefielen.  
Ertappt wie ein kleiner Schuljunge senkte dieser den Blick und starrte erneut in den Kaffeesatz, der mittlerweile unergründliche Schlieren am Grund der Tasse gebildet hatte.

Das laute Röhren des Motorrads verklang nach einigen Minuten und die Stille erdrückte ihn, als habe jemand ihm die Hände um seinen Hals gelegt und würde immer fester zupressen.  
Schließlich feuerte er den Ofen neu an und ließ sich in den gemütlichen Ohrensessel fallen, worin er den ganzen Tag saß und dem Feuer beim Niederbrennen zusah.  
Zusah wie das Holz knackend in sich zusammenfiel, durchzogen von roten Linien aus glühender Hitze.  
Und all das was ward', sollt im Antlitze der Finsternis zu Asche werden.

Es war später Nachmittag, als er durch ein knirschendes Geräusch vor der Veranda aus einem unruhigen Schlaf schreckte.  
Seine Augen waren noch vom Schlaf verklebt, als er seinen Blick in Richtung der Veranda wandte, vor der ein langgezogenes Auto einer teuren Marke zum Stehen gekommen war.  
Kurz war er beunruhigt, dass es dem FBI doch möglich gewesen war, sie zu finden.  
Jack doch seinen Triumph erhalten würde.  
Doch dann stieg Hannibal auf der Fahrerseite aus, umrundete den Wagen und entlud einige Tüten aus dem Kofferraum.

Will stand mit knackenden Gelenken aus seiner unbequemen Haltung auf, um in seine Schuhe zu schlüpfen.  
Vielleicht konnte er sich Hannibal erkenntlich zeigen.  
Erkenntlich dafür, dass er Will diesen Schutz vor der Verurteilung durch die Welt bot.  
Ein Versteck vor der Welt, in die Will nie so recht gepasst hatte.  
Ein vollkommen deplatziertes Puzzleteil – an den Ecken gebrochen – irreparabel.

Hannibal sagte nichts zu seinem miserablen Zustand, als er ihm mit einem dankbaren Nicken zwei Papiertüten in die Hände gab, um selbst zwei volle Einkaufskörbe ins Innere des Hauses zu tragen.  
Stumm ließ Will sich von Hannibal anleiten, wo sie die unterschiedlichen Lebensmittel lagern würden.  
Irgendwie war er noch nicht so richtig wach, gefangen in einem Trancezustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachen.  
Dem Augenblick nach dem Aufwachen, wo die Last der Welt noch nicht auf den eigenen Schultern lastete.  
Der überragende Augenblick totaler geistiger Leere.

Schließlich drehte sich Hannibal zu ihm um und reichte ihm eine Papiertüte, auf dem das Logo einer französischen Marke prangte, die er nicht so Recht zuzuordnen wusste.  
Sein Französischunterricht war eine halbe Ewigkeit – ein halbes Leben – her.

„Ich dachte, dass du dich über etwas Neues zum Anziehen freuen würdest. Etwas, was nicht nach Salz und Krankheit riecht.“

Der Stoff des Hemdes fühlte sich teuer an und Will wollte gar nicht auf das handgeschriebene Preisschild sehen.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte dieses Hemd hier mehr gekostet, als das, was eine durchschnittliche, amerikanische Familie im Monat zum Leben hatte.  
Wahrscheinlich mehr als das, was alle Kleidungsstücke in seinem Kleiderschrank zusammen wert gewesen waren.

„Danke, Hannibal. Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen.“

Er errötete unangenehm, als Hannibal ihn unverhohlen musterte.  
Seine zerzausten Haare.  
Den Ansatz seines Schlüsselbeins, wo dieses nicht mehr vom runden Ausschnitt seines T-Shirts bedeckt wurde.  
Den kleinen Faden am Bund des T-Shirts, wo dieses beim Arbeiten hochgerutscht war und den Blick auf einen kleinen Streifen nackter Haut freigab.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du gleich mit mir kochen würdest.“

Unangenehm berührt machte Will einen Schritt zurück und wischte sich über den brennenden Nacken, sodass sein T-Shirt noch ein Stück weiter über den prominenten Hüftknochen glitt.  
Der Ansatz der Narbe, wo das Enterostoma befestigt gewesen war, wurde sichtbar und er sah einen faszinierten Unterton in den braunen Augen.

Das letzte Mal hatte Hannibal ihn mit einem Lächeln verlassen.

„Du musst deutlich mehr essen. Dein Körper ist sehr ausgezehrt, seitdem ich das letzte Mal entblößt gesehen habe.“

Es war viel mehr eine Einladung, als eine chirurgische Feststellung.  
Eine Einladung wieder in alte Muster zu fallen.  
Zusammen zu kochen.  
Sich bekochen zu lassen.  
Ohne Fragen nach der Herkunft des Fleisches.  
Nach dem kryptischen Metzger, der ethnisch schlachtete.  
Ebenso aber auch ein verborgenes Kompliment: Ich mag, was ich sehe, aber ich will es verwandeln.  
Markieren.  
Dich endgültig zu meiner Schöpfung machen.  
Dich besitzen.  
Dominieren.

Will wagte es nicht nach seiner schnellen Dusche in den Spiegel zu sehen, wollte nicht mit seiner Unvollkommenheit konfrontiert werden.  
Rasierte sich mittlerweile mit geschlossenen Augen.

Die Angst vor seinem Antlitz im Spiegel größer, als die Gefahr eines größeren Schnittes.  
Die Haut um seine Narbe war immer noch knotig verhärtet um die Einstichstellen der Nadel, wo Hannibal ihm im Laufe der Überfahrt die Fäden gezogen hatte.  
Auch die Wurzeln der Haare waren im Narbengewebe nicht entwickelt und so entschloss er sich den mittlerweile ungepflegten Bart vollständig abzurasieren.

Das Gefühl der Rasierklinge auf der Haut hatte etwas Beruhigendes.  
Etwas Reinigendes.  
So als würde mit jedem Strich nicht nur ein Teil seiner Haare fallen, sondern auch seines alten Lebens.

Schlussendlich entschied er sich auf Aftershave zu verzichten, um Hannibal einen Gefallen zu tun.  
Ihm seine Dankbarkeit für seine Voraussicht zu zeigen.

Natürlich hatte Hannibal die Kragenweite und Länge der ärmel perfekt kalkuliert und das Hemd saß perfekt.  
Es brauchte für diese Erkenntnis nicht einmal einen Blick in den Spiegel.

Es fühlte sich fast wie früher an.  
Als er unter Jack gearbeitet hatte – der Köder für Hannibal gewesen war.  
Ihn mit seiner Empathie manipuliert hatte.  
Sich perfekt angezogen hatte für ihre abendlichen Termine.  
Teure Hemden gekauft hatte, ein anderes Aftershave benutzt hatte.  
Seine Locken zu einem gewissen Teil gebändigt hatte.

Genau so wollte er heute auch wieder aussehen.  
Hannibal seine Aufopferung danken.  
Ihm danken, dass er sein Leben gerettet hatte.  
Ihn trotz aller Unhöflichkeiten verschont hatte.  
Von ihm erneut begehrt werden.  
Doch er war noch nicht bereit sich diese Erkenntnis einzugestehen.  
Vertrauen brauchte Zeit.

Als er das Badezimmer verließ, fühlte er sich wie ein geläuterter Mensch.  
Bereit in ein neues Leben zu treten.

Im Kamin loderte ein knackendes Feuer und auf dem hölzernen Tisch, war ein teurer Brokat – Läufer ausgebreitet, auf dem in der Mitte des Tisches ein fünfarmiger Kerzenleuchter thronte.  
Die Kerzen ein tiefes Blutrot – das schmelzende Wachs langsam hervorquellenden Blutstropfen ähnlich.  
Eine Wiedergeburt im Blut, das sie zusammen vergossen hatten.  
Draußen war ein Sturm aufgezogen, der den Regen in beinahe waagerechter Lage gegen die Glastür der Veranda peitschte.  
Der Mond und auch die Sterne hinter der dichten, schwarzen Wolkendecke nicht sichtbar.

Und in der dunkelsten Nacht, sollt' Ihnen der Heiland geboren werden.

Hannibal war damit beschäftigt eine Flasche teuren Rotwein zu entkorken, als Will in sein Sichtfeld trat.  
Will - zum ersten Mal - seine komplette Fassade fallen sah.  
Der Korkenzieher in seiner Hand vergessen, ebenso die teure Flasche Wein in seinen Händen.  
Sein Blick war auf Will fixiert, die Pupillen schluckten beinahe die komplette Iris.

Das Braun mit kleinen burgunderfarbenen Sprenkeln durchsetzt.  
Die Hand am Korkenzieher von einem Tremor ergriffen, die andere Hand am Flaschenhals fast schmerzhaft fest zusammengepresst.  
Zum Zerreißen gespannte Sehnen an seinen entblößten Unterarmen.

Ein kaum bemerkbarer Schwenk seiner Hüfte, die Anzughose kaum merklich enger im Bereich seines Schrittes.  
Dieses Mal hatte Will gewonnen.  
Hannibal war auf seine Scharade hereingefallen – ihm verfallen.  
Fasziniert von ihm.

Will räusperte sich bevor er nach einem Streichholz auf dem Tisch griff, um die Kerze in mittleren Arm des Kerzenleuchters erneut zu entzünden.  
Er konnte Hannibal aus dem Augenwinkel schlucken sehen, als er sich nach vorne beugte und über den Tisch hinüber die Kerze anzündete.  
Die Verdickung seines Kehlkopfes hüpfte kurz sichtbar unter der gebräunten Haut seines Halses auf und ab, als er versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren.  
Die Sehnen an seinem Hals, die die kleine Grube zwischen seinen Schlüsselbeinen einfassten, blieben auch noch nachdem Will seine Haltung normalisiert hatte, gespannt.

Die Flasche Wein in seinen Händen immer noch vergessen.

„Wollen wir nicht auf diesen Abend trinken?“

Der süßliche Unterton ging nicht Hannibal an vorbei, fast als fühle er sich ertappt, löste er sich aus seiner Starre und entkorkte den Wein vollständig.  
Doch die Risse in seiner Fassade blieben.  
Die leicht beschleunigte Atmung wollte sich nicht so schnell beruhigen und der Puls, der an seinem Hals pulsierte, hatte auch eine deutlich erhöhte Frequenz.  
Will erlaubte sich das selbstzufriedene Grinsen.  
Erlaubte es sich seinen Sieg auszukosten.  
Seine Dominanz zu genießen.

„Natürlich. Ich sehe außerdem, dass das eine Hemd auszeichnete Wahl war.“

Will errötete leicht, als Hannibal ihm das bauchige Weinglas, das in einen filigranen Stil auf einem hauchfeinem Boden überging, reichte und dabei unabsichtlich seine Fingerspitzen streifte.  
Sicherlich nicht unabsichtlich – nicht wenn Hannibal so selbstzufrieden wirkte.  
Die Selbstzufriedenheit eine pulsierende Aura aus Dunkelheit, die Will in ihren Bann zog.  
Schon immer in ihren Bann gezogen hatte.

„Auf ein gelungenes Abendessen. Und eine Wiedergeburt.“, sprach Will den Tost aus, als er den Rand seines Glases an Hannibals anstieß.  
Das Klirren das einzige Geräusch im Raum.Hannibals Atem mittlerweile wieder ruhig, als er den Wein im Glas schwenkte, um ihn das volle Aroma entfalten zu lassen.  
Die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit dabei fließend, wie langsam hervorsickerndes, venöses Blut.  
Dunkel, wie das Blut, das sie vergossen hatten, um an diesen Punkt zu gelangen.  
Eine Partnerschaft.

Ein kleiner Tropfen war am Rande des Kristallglases herab geglitten und lief Hannibal über das Kinn.  
Will war gewillt ihn wegzuwischen.  
Den leichten Schatten von dunklen Bartstoppeln auf Hannibals sonst makelloser Haut zu berühren.  
Den samtigen, erdigen Geschmack des Weins mit dem süßlichen Geschmack von seinem Schweiß zu schmecken.  
Doch er war nicht mutig genug und Hannibal fing den Tropfen ab, bevor er ihm vom Kinn auf das blütenweiße Hemd rinnen konnte.

Er saugte den Tropfen, der auf der verhornten Haut seiner Daumenspitze fast wie ein Blutstropfen aussah, mitsamt seinem Daumen zwischen die Lippen und katalogisierte Wills Reaktion genau.  
Will schluckte trocken.  
Seine Kehle plötzlich belegt.  
Die eng geschnittene, marineblaue Hose mittlerweile eine schlechte Idee.

Hannibal wandte sich selbstzufrieden von ihm ab und ließ den Moment ungenutzt.  
Will war sich nicht sicher, ob Hannibal nur mit seinem Kopf spielen wollte.  
Ihn erneute manipulierte.  
Oder selbst Angst hatte.  
Angst vor erneuter Zurückweisung?  
Endgültiger Zurückweisung?

„Was wollen wir eigentlich heute Abend kochen?“, räusperte Will sich, seine Stimme seltsam kratzig und belegt.

Hannibal hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und packte einige Stücke Fleisch aus dem Papier einer französischen Tageszeitung aus.  
Das Fleisch noch leicht blutig und mit einer schönen Marmorierung aus feinen Äderchen weißlichem Fettes.  
Will schob die letzten Splitter seines Moralkonzeptes, die sich beim Anblick des Fleisches regten, beiseite.  
Heute war nicht der Abend für Zweifel.  
Nicht der Abend für unangebrachte Fragen.  
Will wollte nicht daran denken, dass dieses Fleisch heute Morgen vielleicht noch Teil eines menschlichen Körpers gewesen war.

„Ich dachte an glasiertes Kalbsfilet, gereicht an einer Auswahl von verschiedenem saisonären Gemüse. Abgerundet mit einer dunklen Soße mit gerösteten Morcheln. Dazu einen trockenen Wein aus Südfrankreich, mit einer erdigen Note, die er durch seine Lagerung in alten, lange vorbehandelten Fässern erhält.“

Während Will das Gemüse in konzentrierter Feinarbeit zurecht schnitt, war Hannibal damit beschäftigt das „Kalbsfliet“ mit einer Marinade aus verschiedenen erlesenen Gewürzen und teurem Haselnussöl zu marinieren.  
Der Wein begann Will schon jetzt zu Kopf zu steigen.  
Alkohol und ein leerer Magen zusammen machte keine gute Kombination aus.  
Trotzdem ließ er sich von Hannibal nachschenken, als dieser das Fleisch und das Gemüse in einer aus Ton gegossenen Form drapierte. Heute Abend konnte er ruhig die Kontrolle verlieren.  
Über das dünne Eis schlittern, das seine Kontrolle von totaler Anarchie trennte.

„Wo genau warst du eigentlich heute Morgen?“

Hannibal sah zu ihm auf, während er sich vor dem Ofen hinkniete und die Form auf den mittleren Rost stellte.  
Seine Augen unergründlich.  
Ein kleines Zucken seiner linken Hand zu der Seite, wo der Schuss des Drachens ihn getroffen hatte.  
Seine Innereien perforiert hatte.

„In der nächst größeren Stadt. In einem kleinen Laden für regionale Produkte, einer Boutique und der ansässigen chirurgischen Praxis.“

Will musterte Hannibal besorgt, während dieser sich das Fett mit einem Küchentuch von den Händen wischte.

„Bei einem Arzt?“, brachte Will mit zittriger Stimme hervor.  
Stimme etwas mit Hannibal nicht?  
War die Perforationswunde nicht richtig abgeheilt?

Seine rechte Hand, die noch immer den Griff des Messers umklammert hielt, begann zu zittern und das Messer fiel unter lautem Scheppern zu Boden.  
Es kam vor Hannibals Füßen zum Liegen, der sich niederkniete, um es aufzuheben.  
Mittlerweile trennte sie nur noch ein Schritt voneinander.  
Erneut in der Umlaufbahn des Anderen.

„Er sollte die Fäden, die das Enterostoma fixiert haben, ziehen.“

Will gefiel dieser Satz nicht.  
Hannibals Tonfall neutral, doch das Zucken seiner Hand in Richtung seiner rechten Seite, verriet seine innere Nervosität.  
Das Wissen, das etwas schief gelaufen war.  
Die Wortwahl von Hannibal klang in seinen Gedanken nach: „sollte“ - der Konjunktiv.  
Etwas war offensichtlich schief gelaufen.

„Zeig es mir.“

Noch ein kleiner Schritt nach vorne.  
Seine Hand schwebend in der Luft, nur eine Armlänge von Hannibals Brust entfernt.  
Das Essen mittlerweile vergessen – zumindest für Will vergessen.

„Hannibal, bitte.“

Sein flehender Unterton allgegenwärtig.  
Er wollte wissen, was schief gelaufen war.  
Eigentlich war Fädenziehen doch kein chirurgischer Präzionsakt – etwas, was Krankenschwestern jeden Tag taten.  
Etwas Banales, was selbst die neuen FBI-Agenten in ihrer grundlegenden Sanitätsausbildung lernten.

Will wollte auch noch den letzten Rest an Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrücken, als Hannibal langsam begann die Knöpfe aufzuknöpfen.  
Endlich.  
Aber sicher nicht in dem Kontext, in dem Will sich dieses Bild gewünscht hätte.  
Er wollte Hannibal nicht mehr schwach.  
Er wollte ihn ebenbürtig.

Zuerst konnte Will die kleine Kuhle zwischen Hannibals Schlüsselbeinen sehen, an die sich beinahe nahtlos das Sternum anschmiegte.  
Unterteilt durch eine kleine Kerbe, in der die gebräunte Haut etwas einsank.  
Nachdem die Hälfte der Knöpfe offen war, schließlich auch den runden Bogen der Rippen, der sich spitzer als das letzte Mal unter der dünnen Haut des Thorax abzeichnete.  
Auch Hannibal hatte abgenommen.  
Die Reise bis zu diesem Punkt war für sie alle entbehrungsreich gewesen.

Hannibal zögerte kurz bei den letzten Knöpfen – ein kleines Zucken der Finger, ein unruhige Bewegung der Pupillen.  
Für den normalen Menschen keine Zeichen von Nervosität, doch Will kannte Hannibal lange genug.  
Hatte die letzten Wochen nicht nur auf engem Raum mit ihm zusammen gelebt, sondern teilte sich seinen Kopf mit ihm.  
Hannibal war die allgegenwärtige Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
Der Engel auf seiner Schulter, wie auch der Teufel in seinem Rücken.  
Sein Anfang und sein Niedergang.  
Das Alpha und Omega.

Schlussendlich war das weiße Hemd einen Spalt weit offen, doch Hannibal machte keine Anstalten es von den Schultern zu streifen.  
Will überbrückte die letzte Distanz, die seine Hand von Hannibals Brust getrennt hatte, und bekam den faltenfrei gebügelten Kragen des Hemdes zu fassen.  
Er wollte das Hemd brutal über Hannibals Schulter zerren, als dessen Hand sich hindernd auf seine legte.  
Das Messer fiel erneut scheppernd zu Boden.

„Vorsicht, meine Schulter ist verletzt.“

Hannibal ließ seine Hand frei, sodass er das Hemd vorsichtig über die Schulter streifen konnte.  
Ein blaues Hämatom zierte die Höhe seiner Schulter und verlief sich über einige hellere Grüntöne in seiner Achsel. Fast so als wäre ihm die Schulter ausgerenkt worden.

„Was ist passiert?, fragte Will leise, während er die Konturen des Hämatoms auf Hannibals Schulter nachzeichnete und den Blick über dessen halbentblößten Oberkörper schweifen ließ.

Das halb herabhängende Hemd, das nur noch in Hannibals linker Ellenbeuge hing und über den Boden schliff.  
Das langsam ergrauende Brusthaar zwischen den beiden Brustwarzen, die aufgrund der Kälte der Küche verhärtet waren.  
Den prominenten Rippenbogen, der in eine schmale Taille überging.  
Der kleine Schwung nach außen, wo die Taille in seine Hüfte überging und der Kamm seines Beckens lag.  
Der schmale Streifen an hellem Haar, der unter dem Stoff seiner grauen Hose verschwand.  
Und schließlich inmitten all dessen, was Will sich nie gewagt hatte zu betrachten – lag die entzündete Narbe des ehemaligen Enterostomas.

„Was ist passiert?“, seine Stimme dieses Mal fordernd.  
Er schob seine Hand von Hannibals Schulter an dessen Kehle und spreizte seine Finger auseinander, sodass sein Mittelfinger genau auf der prominenten Erhöhung seines Adamsapfels zum Liegen kam.  
Hannibal sah ihn unverwandt an.  
Musterte ihn, katalogisierte das Gefühl seiner Hand.  
Brannte diesen Moment, diesen Moment der ersten bewussten Berührung durch Will in seinen Gedankenpalast ein.  
Zeichnete ihn als farbenfrohes Fresko in Öl an die Kuppel der schier unendlichen Hallen seines Verstandes.  
Doch Will wollte nicht warten.  
Er wollte Antworten.  
Er erhöhte den Druck seines Zeigefingers auf den knorpeligen Ring von Hannibals Kehlkopf, sodass der ruhige Atem leicht zischend, dessen Mund entwich.

„Das Treffen mit dem Arzt war schon lange organisiert. Chiyoh hatte ihm im Vorfeld eine nicht unbeträchtliche Summe an Bargeld zukommen lassen. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass er anderswertig gekauft worden war.“

Will ließ seine Hand nur noch locker auf Hannibals Kehle liegen, fühlte den Puls unter der Kuppe seines kleinen Fingers trommeln.  
Lebendig.  
Nur verletzt, nicht tot.  
Nicht in Gefahr.  
Nicht mehr.

„Eigentlich hätte er mir nur die Fänden entfernen sollen. Und die Kontinenz der Naht zwischen den beiden Darmabschnitten prüfen. Da wir kein Ultraschallgerät an Bord hatten.“

Hannibal zögerte kurz, und der Kehlkopf unter seinen Fingern vibrierte, als er Wills Blick begegnete.

„Doch anstatt das zu tun, wofür wir ihn bezahlt haben. Hat er mich attackiert und versucht den Darm erneut zu perforieren. Nur leider war das Utensil zum Fädenziehen nicht scharf genug und hat nur das empfindliche Narbengewebe gereizt.“

Will nahm peinlich berührt die Hand von Hannibals Kehle und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
Er hatte überreagiert.  
Seine Emotionen hatten ihn überwältigt.  
Seine Empathie hatte sich in Wellen über ihn ergossen.  
Und er war fast in ihr ertrunken.  
Hatte fast seine Contenance vor Hannibal verloren.  
Hannibal, der die Situation sicherlich gut gehändelt hatte.  
Hannibal, der kaum Schäden davon getragen hatte.  
Dem es augenscheinlich, bis auf die leichten Schmerzen eines reponierten Schultergelenks, gut ging.

„Aber wer sollte nach uns auf der Suche sein? Ein Kopfgeld auf uns aussetzen?“

Ihm fielen einige Namen ein.  
Jack.  
Alana.  
Margot.  
Aber das alles machte keinen Sinn.  
Es nahmen doch alle an, dass sie bei ihrem Sprung von den Klippen zu Tode gekommen waren.  
Irgendwo auf dem Grund des Atlantiks verrotteten.

„Das Kopfgeld ist nur auf mich ausgesetzt, Will. Alle rechnen mit deinem Tod. Der liebe Doktor vermochte zwar nicht mehr viel zu sagen, als ich mit ihm fertig war. Aber er sprach von zwei Frauen.“

Nun konnte Will selber seine Schlüsse ziehen. Das FBI ging offensichtlich wegen der großen Menge Blut in dem Haus auf den Klippen davon aus, dass Hannibal ihn und den roten Drachen abgeschlachtet hatte.  
Dabei zwar selber angeschossen worden war, aber trotzdem die Kraft zur Flucht gehabt hatte.  
Seine Hände zitterten und sein Verstand raste.  
Wieder auf der Flucht.

„Es geht mir gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“, flüsterte Hannibal ihm zu, bevor er Wills Hand ergriff und sie einige Fingerbreit unter seinem linken Schlüsselbein auf seine nackte Haut presste.  
Der Herzschlag unter dem knöchernen Schutz der Rippen, stark und regelmäßig.  
Langsam begann auch Wills Puls sich zu normalisieren.  
Die Manie vergangen.

„Danke.“

Seine Stimme leise, schamvoll um eine Oktave gesenkt.  
Er hatte erneut überreagiert.  
„Wir sollten essen.“

Während Hannibal sein Hemd wieder vernünftig anzog und eine weiße Schmerztablette mit einem Glas Leitungswasser herabspülte, nahm Will das Essen aus dem Ofen.  
Hannibal zog ihm den Stuhl vor, sodass er sich setzen konnte.  
Ganz die alte Schule.  
Nach einigen Minuten des Anrichtens stellte er einen perfekt arrangierten Teller vor Will und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.  
Als Hannibal den Platz des Kerzenständers richten wollte, da er die Erreichbarkeit des Weinglases behinderte, griff Will nach seiner Hand.  
Er zögerte kurz, doch verschränkte dann ihre Finger miteinander.

„Es ist gut, dass dir nichts passiert ist.“

 **Tag 28**  
Der Sturm riss an den Angeln des Fensters und peitschte den Regen in waagerechten Kaskaden gegen das milchige Glas, während er keinen Schlaf fand und an die Decke starrte.  
Mittlerweile war es tiefste Nacht und kein Licht drang von außen in das kleine Schlafzimmer.  
Die Decke des Zimmers, genauso in das bodenlose Dunkel der Nacht gehüllt, wie der Rest des Hauses.

Ihr sicherer Hafen war der Urgewalt des Unwetters schutzlos ausgeliefert.  
Der Strom schon am späten Abend ausgefallen.  
Sie im Haus gefangen.  
Er in Dunkelheit gefangen.

Erneut in den eisernen Ketten seiner Träume.  
Hannibal hatte darauf bestanden erneut in dem Ohrensessel zu nächtigen, obwohl seine reponierte Schulter dadurch nicht weniger schmerzen würde.  
Er wollte Will Zeit und Raum zum Denken geben.  
Zeit sich dessen klar zu werden, was er wollte.  
Ob er dasselbe wollte, wie Hannibal.  
Doch irgendwie war es Will unangenehm Hannibal erneut den Komfort eines vernünftigen Bettes zu verwähren.

Eigentlich hatten sie ihre Schlafplätze nächteweise tauschen wollen, bis sie eine andere Lösung als dieses Haus hier gefunden hatten.  
Eine komfortablere Lösung, in der sie sich beide wieder in soziale Rollen integrieren konnten.  
Ein Teil der französischen Gesellschaft werden konnten.  
Doch er war sich nicht so sicher, ob er das wirklich wollte.  
Ihm gefiel die Abgeschiedenheit dieses Ortes.  
Die Freiheit sich keinen sozialen Zwängen unterwerfen zu müssen.  
Die Endlosigkeit der Landschaft, die in ihrer Trostlosigkeit nur vom Licht ihres Hauses erhellt wurde.

Schließlich schlüpfte er unter der warmen Bettdecke hervor, setzte die nackten Füße auf den hölzernen Boden und stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf.  
Er stieß einige Mal an hervorstehenden Dielen und verschiedenen Ecken des Möbiliars an, bis er die Tür erreicht hatte.  
Falls Hannibal schlief, hatte er diesen hoffentlich nicht geweckt.  
Das Kerzenlicht, dass sie während ihres Essen entzündet hatten, war erloschen und nur das glimmende Holz im Ofen erhellte den Raum.

Draußen röhrte der Sturm weiter in voller Intensität.  
Doch im Inneren des Hauses war es still.  
Will konnte das leichte Knatschen der Dielen hören, wann immer er sein Gewicht verlagerte.  
Das leise Säuseln des Windes, der durch kleine Nischen im Dach des Hauses pfiff.  
Sein eigenes leises Atmen.

Hannibals Kopf war in dem Sessel nach unten gesackt, sodass sein Kinn beinahe auf seinem Brustbein auflag.  
Die Haare dearrangiert und in die hohe Stirn gerutscht.  
Das Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes ruhig und gleichmäßig – fast so als würde er wirklich Schlafen.  
Doch das kaum merkliche nervöse Zucken seiner Augenlider verriet ihn.

„Hannibal.“

Er hielt noch einige Sekunden scheine Scharade aufrecht, bis Will ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn leicht nach hinten drückte.  
Das Flattern der Lider, die unfokussierten Augen und das erschreckte Zurückzucken Teil seiner perfekten Darbietung.

„Du hast nicht geschlafen.“

Will nahm die Hand von Hannibals Schulter und sah diesem dabei zu, wie er die Arme über den Kopf streckte und seinen Nacken knackend überspannte.  
Er hatte eindeutig nicht geschlafen.  
Er hatte Will in dem Glauben wahren wollen, dass ihr Arrangement ihn nicht störte.  
Es ihm nichts ausmachte in einem unbequemen Sessel zu schlafen.

„Das Bett ist groß genug für Zwei.“

Er streckte seine Hand mit Nachdruck aus und hielt sie Hannibal hin.  
Der Schutz der Dunkelheit machte ihn mutig.  
Verbarg seine eigene Angst, dass er verändert aus dem Unwetter hervorgehen würde.  
Dass er nie wieder er selbst sein würde.  
Dass er schon lange, das war, zu was Hannibal ihn hatte schaffen wollen.  
Sein Ebenbild.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das möchtest?“

Musste er die ganze Sache noch komplizierter machen?  
Konnte es nicht wenigstens einmal einfach mit Hannibal sein?

„Gibt es eigentlich eine Sache bei dir, die nicht kompliziert ist? Die du nicht komplizierter machst, als sie ist?“

Will wollte seine Hand schon zurückziehen – das Gefühl von Zurückweisung schwer, wie Blei, zwischen seinen Eingeweiden.  
Doch dann fühlte er, wie sich warme Finger zwischen seine eigenen wunden und Hannibal sich vor ihm aufrichtete.  
Kaum eine Handfläche trennte sie voneinander und er war froh über den Schutz der Dunkelheit.  
Die, die Röte in seinen Wangen verbarg, das Zittern seiner anderen Hand, die er in Höhe seiner Hüfte zur lockeren Faust geballt hatte.  
Seine Nägel drückten perfekte Halbmonde in die weiche Haut seiner Handinnenfläche.

Seine Füße verhedderten sich kurz in der Decke, die beinahe lautlos von Hannibals Schoss geglitten war, als dieser aufgestanden war.  
Ein nervöses Lachen entwich ihm.  
Seltsam laut in der Stille des Raumes.

Seine Zehen machten erneut Bekanntschaft mit den Ecken und Kanten des Mobiliars, während er Hannibal hinter sich in Richtung des Schlafzimmers herzog.  
Seine Hand mittlerweile schweißig und klamm in Hannibals festem Griff.

Das schwache Licht des Ofens, das durch die geöffnete Tür in das Schlafzimmer glitt, erleuchtete die Unordnung, die er nach seinem überstürzten Aufstehen hinterlassen hatte.  
Einige feine Kratzer auf dem hölzernen Boden, wo er den Metallfuß einer Kommode verschoben hatte.  
Die Decke ein kleiner, unordentlicher Ball am Fußende und das komplette Laken in Falten gelegt.

Nur in der Mitte, wo sein Körper geruht hatte, eine glatte Stelle des teuren Bettlakens.  
Mittlerweile war es ihm peinlich, dass er Hannibal das hier als bequemere Alternative hatte bieten wollen.  
Dieses Chaos.  
Verschwitzte Laken und ein Bett, das nach seinen Alpträumen roch.  
Dieser bittersüße Geruch nach Wahnsinn.

Unsicher ließ er Hannibals Hand los, die im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen immer noch angenehm trocken und warm gewesen war.

„Willst du dich nicht setzen?“

Seine Stimme belegt und von unausgesprochener Emotion durchtränkt.  
Aber Hannibal sagte nichts, nichts um ihm noch mehr zu blamieren und setzte sich auf die Kante des ungemachten Bettes.  
Seine gerade Haltung dabei im totalen Gegensatz zu den chaotischen Zuständen des Raumes.  
Ein Pol der Ruhe, inmitten der Entropie, die Will folgte, wie sein eigener Schatten.  
Hannibal sah ihn nicht an, als er sich den dünnen Pullover, den er zum Schlafen trug, über den Kopf zog und diesen perfekt gefaltet auf die kleine Nachtkonsole legte.

Es war wie bei einem Unfall – eigentlich wollte man nicht hinsehen, den Betroffenen in Würde gehen lassen, doch die Neugier war stärker. Immer stärker.  
Und so sah auch Will zu, wie Hannibal einen Teil seiner Selbst ablegte.  
Einen Teil seiner Fassade abstreifte, die er immer zu wahren versuchte.

Vorsichtig schloss Will die Tür hinter sich und tauchte den Raum damit in die samtene Schwärze der stürmischen Nacht.  
Er wollte Hannibal nicht entblößt sehen.  
Nicht wissen, wie sich der dunkle Stoff der engen Boxershorts an seinen Körper schmiegte.

Es war warm in dem kleinen Schlafzimmer – warm durch die radiente Wärme zweier menschlicher Körper auf engem Raum.  
Kurz war Will gewillt das einfache T-Shirt über seinen Kopf zu ziehen, sich halbnackt neben Hannibal zu legen.  
Doch die Scham über seinen vernarbten Körper war größer und er setzte sich nervös schwitzend auf die andere Seite des Bettes.  
Das T-Shirt unter seinen Achseln klamm.  
Hannibal musste seine Nervosität riechen können, doch sagte nichts.  
Beschwerte sich nicht.  
Rührte sich aber auch nicht.

Erst nachdem Will sich verkrampft am Rand des Bettes zusammen gerollte hatte, spürte er wie Matratze neben ihm herabsank und Hannibals Kopf neben seinem zum Liegen kam.  
Das Bett war eigentlich zu schmal für zwei Personen, zumindest für zwei Personen, die es vermeiden wollten sich zu berühren.  
Groß genug für ein engumschlugenes Paar, aber nicht breit genug, um Abstand zu wahren.  
Seine Locken mussten Hannibals Gesicht berühren, denn er konnte den brennenden Blick in seinem Nacken fühlen.  
Doch Hannibals Atem ging ruhig und er drängte Will zu nichts.  
Er gab ihm Zeit.  
Den Raum seine Entscheidungen selber zu treffen.  
Selbst entschieden den Schritt in eine neue Phase ihrer Beziehung zu machen.

„Schlaf, Will.“

Tag 28 - früher Morgen  
Der Regel prasselte leise auf das Fensterbrett – ein monotones Platschen, das ihn erneut in Morpheus Arme zurückziehen wollte.  
In einen ruhigen Schlaf.

Einen Schlaf, in dem ihn zum ersten Mal seit Wochen keine Alpträume geplagt hatten.  
Einfach nur die gähnende Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Offensichtlich hatte er gestern Jemanden mit nach Hause genommen.  
Der Körper, der sich gegen seinen Rücken presste angenehm warm.  
Sein Gehirn noch nicht arbeitsbereit.  
Die Verbindung zwischen seinen Synapsen: langsam, im Takt eines lahmenden Sekundenzeigers.

Weiche, kurze Haare kitzelten ihn im Nacken – aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte er ein dunkles Blond.  
Der Atem, der in warmen Stößen durch die kurzen Locken in seinem Nacken glitt, ruhig und gleichmäßig.  
Die Person in seinem Rücken schlief noch.  
Oder tat nur so, um Will nicht zu erschrecken.

Die Hand, die den Streifen nackter Haut an seinem Bauch streifte, noch schlaff und bewegungslos.  
Kein Zittern.  
Keine Anspannung.  
Offensichtlich wirklich schlafend.  
Er konnte sich vage an einen Sturm erinnern, an das Zwielicht, das ein spartanisches Wohnzimmer in flackerndes Rot getaucht hatte.  
An Nervosität seinerseits.

Plötzlich mit der Wucht einer Flutwelle das wirkliche Erwachen.  
Das bewusste Erleben.  
Die Erkenntnis, wo er war.  
Die Erkenntnis, dass Hannibal neben ihm schlief.  
Nicht einfach nur neben ihm, sondern eng an ihn geschmiegt.  
Ein Bein zwischen seine nackten Beine gedrängt – vollständig aneinander gepresst von Kopf bis Fuß.

Die aufkommenden Gefühle zwiegespalten.  
Verwirbeltes Schwarz im Weiß – fast wie Milch im Schwarz eines frisch gebrühten Kaffees.

Der Hautkontakt nicht unangenehm.  
Der starke Arm, der auf seiner Taille ruhte ein beruhigendes Gewicht.  
Ein seltsam flaues Gefühl in seiner Bauchgegend – nicht zurückzuführen auf das Bedürfnis nach einer Morgentoilette.

Er wollte Hannibal sehen.  
Verletzlich sehen.  
Schlafend sehen.  
Den Menschen sehen, der sich hinter all der Fassade versteckte.  
Den Menschen, der er vielleicht ohne sein kindheitliches Traumata geworden wäre.

Die Hand, die mit den unangespannten Fingerspitzen, die nackte Haut seines Bauches gestreift hatte, rutschte zwischen sie, als er an den Rand des Bettes rutschte.  
Er lauschte kurz in die angenehme Stille des Hauses hinein: doch der Atem auf der Höhe seines Nackens blieb tief und regelmäßig.  
Zehn Atemzüge pro Minute.  
In gleichmäßiger Abfolge.  
Hannibal schlief wirklich.  
Erstaunlich ordinär sogar – seine Atemfrequenz nicht besonders stark erniedrigt.  
Sein Schlaf nicht erstaunlich ruhig – immer wieder währendes, unbewusstes Zucken seiner Glieder.  
Offensichtlich im Übergang in den REM – Schlaf, wahrscheinlich beim Durchlaufen seiner zweiten Tiefschlafphase dieser Nacht.

Die Decke knisterte elektrisiert, als er sich vorsichtig umdrehte.  
Seinen rechten Unterschenkel vorsichtig unter Hannibals Bein hervor zog.  
Die kurzen, weichen Haare kitzelten ihn und ein erschrecktes Aufjapsen wollte sich den Weg aus seinen Eingeweiden durch seine Kehle ins Freie bahnen.  
Es klang – erstickt durch seine fest zusammengepressten Lippen – wie das leise Aufknurren eines Hundes im Schlaf.

Der Atem, der mittlerweile nur noch als warmer Hauch seinen Nacken streifte, aber immer noch tief.  
Hannibal immer noch schlafend.

Einige dunkle Haare rutschten ihm in die Stirn, als er sich wenig grazil von einer Seite auf die andere rollte.  
Dabei fast zu weit – nämlich über Hannibals Hand – rollte und das Bett zu einem ungesunden Knatschen veranlasste.  
Spätestens jetzt hätte Hannibal wach sein müssen.  
Doch er schlief immer noch weiter.

Die schmalen, leicht gebogenen Lippen einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet – das Aufblitzen spitzer Eckzähne bei jedem Ausatmen.  
Selbst die Augen hinter den Lidern ruhig.  
Noch nicht vollständig in den REM – Schlaf übergetreten.  
Noch weiterhin im Tiefschlaf verharrend.

Die langen, hellen Wimpern warfen einen feinen Schatten auf die knöchernen Ausläufer seines Jochbeins.  
Besonders die Haut der Augenlider beinahe transzendent und von bläulichen Adern durchzogen.  
Eindeutig menschlich.  
Eindeutig verletzlich.  
Und seltsamerweise Ursache für ein warmes Gefühl in seinen Eingeweiden.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter über den scharf geschnittenen Kiefer zu dem Übergang in das Hinterhauptsbein, wo unterhalb des Ohrläppchens eine kleine Schnittwunde die leicht gebräunte Haut zierte.  
Ein kleiner Rasierfehler.  
Ebenso menschlich.  
Ebenso fehlbar.

Die sonst angespannten Sehnen, die den Kopf in seiner aufrechten Position hielten, jetzt entspannt unter der dünnen Haut des Halses.  
Das durcheinander-geratene, dunkelblonde Haar an manchen Stellen von feinem Grau durchsetzt.  
Menschlicher Verfall.  
Ein beengendes Krampfen um Wills Herz, fast als würde es jemand einschnüren.  
Ihm die Möglichkeit zum Schlagen nehmen.  
Den Herzbeutel mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit füllen.  
Ebenso dunkel, wie das Begehren, das er in diesem Moment empfand.

Er wollte den Mann neben ihm.  
Begehrte ihn.  
Die Antwort auf Bedelia du Mauriers Frage war ja.

Hannibal ballte die Hand zu einer lockeren Faust, riss die Lippen kurz auf und murmelte einige unverständliche Worte – offensichtlich gerade im REM – Schlaf.  
Sein Unterbewusstsein aktiv.

Die Decke war aufgrund des unruhigeren Schlafes noch ein Stück herabgeglitten und offenbarte scharfe Hüftknochen, die unter dem Bund einer schwarzen Boxershorts verschwunden.  
Der Bauch bei jedem Ausatmen fest angespannt – die geraden Bauchmuskeln angedeutet.

Er wusste nicht ob er seinen Blick tiefer schweifen lassen sollte.  
Über den Übergang des schmalen Beckens in die festen Oberschenkel hinaus.  
Seinen Blick der Linie aus feinem, hellen Haar zwischen Bauchnabel und dem Rand der schwarzen Boxershorts folgen lassen sollte.

Sein Nacken mittlerweile unangenehm klamm – die dunklen Locken durchtränkt von Schweiß.  
Die Sehnen, die in seine Leistenregion zogen mittlerweile angespannt.  
Ein warmes Prickeln, das ihm den Rücken herab rann und sich kreisförmig von seinem Steißbein um den Körper herum ausbildete.  
Er war erregt.

Sein eigener Atem mittlerweile beschleunigt – über achtzehn Atemzüge pro Minute.  
Hannibals Atem immer noch ruhig.  
Doch deutlich kontrollierter und regelmäßiger.  
Vierzehn Atemzüge pro Minute.

„Guten Morgen, Will.“

Er wagte es nicht aufzusehen.  
Sicherlich verschlang seine Pupille, das dunkle Blau seiner Iris.  
Sicherlich konnte Hannibal seine Erregung riechen.  
Schuf einen neuen Raum in seinem Gedankenpalast für diesen Moment.

Die Hand auf seinem nackten Oberarm riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn mit erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen zu Hannibal aufsehen.  
Das helle Braun der Augen im Licht des späten Morgens beinahe komplett vom Schwarz seiner Pupille verschlungen.  
Leicht beschleunigter Atem, der einen feuchten Schimmer auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen legte.

„Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen.“

Die melodische Stimme seltsam heiser, eine kleine Nuance zu hoch.  
Hannibals Blick ruhte mittlerweile auf der Stelle, wo seine Hand auf Wills Oberarm ruhte.  
Fasziniert von dem Kontrast der beiden Brauntöne – der Blässe seiner eigenen Haut durch die Gefangenschaft und Wills mittlerweile gesunder Hautfarbe.  
Der kränkliche Ton seiner Krankheit verblasst – die gelben Ablagerungen von Bilirubin in den oberen Hautschichten komplett abgebaut.  
Der große Blutverlust äußerlich nicht mehr sichtbar.

Will wusste, dass Hannibal ihn betrachtete.  
Der sonst so gestochen scharfe Blick eines Anführers, der die Schwäche der anderen analysierte und sie zu seinem Vorteil ausspielte, seltsam verklärt.  
Das Begehren, umgab ihn wie eine Aura aus pulsierender Schwärze.  
Er wusste, dass Hannibal ihn gerade mehr begehrte, als in jedem Augenblick zuvor – weil er bereit war sich freiwillig hinzugeben.  
Bereit war zu Hannibals Ebenbild zu werden.

„Berühr' mich.“  
Seine Stimme in dem kleinen Schlafzimmer, das vollkommen von der realen Welt abgeschnitten zu sein schien, seltsam laut.  
Seltsam heiser und gar nicht mehr angefüllt mit der Selbstsicherheit, die er im Dunkel der Nacht empfunden hatte, als er Hannibal zu sich ins Bett gebeten hatte.  
Aus rein platonischen Gründen.  
Mittlerweile war er sich seiner wirklichen Motive nicht mehr sicher – wahrscheinlich waren sie nie ganz platonisch gewesen, wenn es um Hannibal ging.

Ihre Beziehung war schon immer nicht greifbar gewesen.  
Wenn jemand in die Tiefsten deines Selbsts vordrang – sollte er dann nicht auch das Recht haben, dich vollständig zu besitzen?  
Selbst im körperlichen Sinne?  
Wahrscheinlich schon.

Hannibal strich vorsichtig über die nackte Haut seines Oberarmes, sodass sich die feinen Haare an der Wurzel aufstellten.  
Die rauen Fingerspitzen verharrten an seinem Ellbogen, wo er auf Höhe seines Beckenkammes seinem Hüftknochen auflag.  
Hannibal sah ihn fragend an, doch Wills Stimme hatte ihm den Dienst versagt.  
Sein Kehlkopf wie zugeschnürt.

Die Hand die auf dem knochigen Gebilde seines Ellbogens geruht hatte, glitt herab, als er sich auf den Rücken drehte und kam auf seinem Rippenbogen zum Liegen.  
Er entblößte seine Kehle und gab Hannibal damit die Zustimmung, die dieser gefordert hatte.  
Wenn nicht verbal, dann rein instinktiv – in einer Geiste, die jedes Tier dieser Erde zu verstehen mochte.  
Einer Geste der Unterwerfung und Hingabe.

Die Hand auf seinem Oberbauch strahlte auch durch den dünnen Stoff des T-Shirts eine alles verschlingende Wärme aus und der Schweiß rann ihm erneut aus allen Poren.  
Der Streifen Haut seines Bauches, den das hochgerutschte T-Shirt nicht verbarg, mittlerweile klamm und glänzend vom Schweiß.

Hannibal ließ sich Zeit, das Ende der Rippenknorpel nachzufahren, wo sie nur noch Kontakt zueinander hatten und nicht mehr zum Sternum.  
Seine Berührungen immer fragend – vorsichtig, um Will nicht zu erschrecken.  
Ganz anders, als die Berührungen, die Will vorher durch seine Hand erfahren hatte.

Doch Will wollte jetzt keine Vorsicht.  
Er wollte nicht behandelt werden, wie eine zerbrochene Teetasse.  
Mittlerweile hatten sich die Scherben seiner Selbst wieder zusammengefügt.  
An einigen Ecken und Kanten wollte sein neues Gesamtbild noch nicht passen, doch er war schon lange nicht mehr zerbrochen.

Zwar auch noch nicht komplett repariert – manche Risse in seinem Verstand irreparabel.  
Aber er war nicht mehr Jacks teuerstes Porzellan, das er Hannibal zum Beschützen in die Hand gegeben hatte – der es schlussendlich zerschmettert hatte.  
Zerschmettert hatte – weil er neugierig gewesen war.

Mittlerweile war er in einem Metazustand zwischen „kaputt“ und „heile“.  
Sein Verstand, wenn er ihn von allen Einflüssen der Außenwelt abschottete, weder normal noch diagnostiziert krank.  
Wie Schrödingers Katze erst in einen festbeschränkten Zustand gezwungen, wenn man sie ansah.  
Wenn man mit ihr agierte.  
Ein Paradoxon.

„Ich bin keine zerbrechliche Teetasse.“

Er rollte sich in einem Anflug von Wut näher an Hannibal und richtete sich auf den Unterarmen auf, sodass er ihn von oben herab mustern konnte.  
Um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen, schwang er ein Bein wenig grazil über Hannibals Oberschenkel und zwang diesen in Rückenlage.

„Keine zerbrechliche Teetasse.“

Seine beiden Händen locker, um Hannibals sehnigen Hals gelegt, unterstrich er jedes Wort mit einem warnenden Druck auf die geriffelte Oberfläche der Trachea unter der Haut.  
Er presste seine Hüften erbarmungslos nieder und beugte sich herab, um die Zähne in Hannibals Halsbeuge zu versenken.  
Der Puls trommelte in einem schnellen Rhythmus gegen seine Lippen.

„Du wirst mich nicht mehr brechen.“

Als er die Haut zwischen seinen Lippen entließ, begann sich sofort ein dunkelblaues Abbild seiner Schneidezähne zu bilden.  
Der metallische Geschmack von Blut breitete sich in seinem Mund aus und ein kleines Rinnsal sammelte sich in der kleinen Kuhle über Hannibals geschwungenem Schlüsselbein.  
Er fühlte sich mächtig.  
Die Macht ein röhrendes Tier in seinem Inneren, das ihm die Eingeweide in zwei zu reißen drohte.

„Du blutest wie ein Mensch, Hannibal.“

Seine Lippen streiften Hannibals Lippen, doch dieser drehte den Kopf zur Seite und vertauschte ihre Rollen.  
Er sah kurz auf Will herab, bevor er sich von ihm herunter rollte und das Schlafzimmer wortlos verließ.  
Das Blut aus der Wunde des Halses tropfte dabei genauso melodisch auf die Holzdielen, wie der Regen vor dem Fenster auf den aufgeweichten Boden.  
Will vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und weinte.  
Erst nachdem sich das befreiende Gefühl, das einen nach dem Weinen erfasste, eingestellt hatte, fand er die Kraft in das Badezimmer zu wanken.

Er stand eine halbe Ewigkeit unter dem dampfend heißen Wasserstrahl bis er sich sauber fühlte.  
Doch der Geruch von Hannibal blieb an ihm haften, als wäre er unter seine Haut gekrochen und hätte dort sein neues Zuhause gefunden.  
Mittlerweile schämte er sich für sein Verhalten.

Sein schrecklich irrationales Verhalten.  
Er war nicht er selbst gewesen.  
Er hatte diese Dinge nicht sagen wollen, doch die tief vergrabene Wut hatte sich ihren Weg ins Freie gesucht.  
Natürlich hatte er es wieder ruiniert.  
Hatte das, was hätte sein können, zerschmettert.

Den kleinen Funken, den es zwischen Hannibal und ihm gegeben hatte, im Keim erstickt.  
Erneut schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen und es dauerte beinahe eine weitere Stunde bis er sich beruhigt hatte.  
Seine Augen vom Salz der Tränen verklebt und mit noch feuchten Haaren taumelte er in einem erbärmlichen Zustand in die Küche.  
Hannibal war wie erwartet nicht da

  
Eine Plastikdose mit Rührei mit frisch – gehacktem Schnittlauch und scharf angebratenem Schinken stand auf dem Küchentisch und verströmte einen verführerischen Geruch.  
Hannibals Platzset war feinsäuberlich abgespült worden und stand ordentlich drapiert auf der marmornen Theke, direkt neben dem Induktionskochfeld des Herdes.  
Er hatte Will zurückgelassen.  
Erneut.  
Dieses Mal ohne ein physisches Lächeln.

Das Essen schmeckte fade, denn er konnte kaum noch etwas riechen, da seine Nase nach dem Weinen voller zähflüssiger Flüssigkeit war.  
Er sah dem Regen dabei zu, wie er auf den Boden der Veranda platschte, wo ein kleines Loch in deren Dach gerissen worden war.  
Es fiel ihm auf, dass Hannibals Mantel verschwunden war, als er auf dem Flur die Garderobe passierte.

Sein Essen stand kaum angerührt auf dem Tisch.  
Die Kaffeekanne war noch halb voll.  
Der Tisch war mit Krumen bedeckt und ein heilloses Chaos – und trotzdem verließ er das Haus.  
Er konnte jetzt einfach nicht in der Beengheit des Hauses bleiben.  
Er fühlte sich gefangen.  
Der Regen schloss ihn in einen feinen Schleier, als er unter dem kleinen Dachvorstand der Haustür hervortrat.

Der Stoff seines Mantel war nach wenigen Minuten des ziellosen Umherstapfens schon von einem dünnen Wasserfilm benetzt.  
Das Wasser fing sich zwischen den Fasern der rauen Wolle, wie sich seine bitteren Tränen in den feinen Haaren seiner Wimpern gefangen hatten.  
Das alles hier hatte etwas Theatralisches.  
Eine Inszenierung, die Hannibal sicher gefallen hätte – zumindest wenn er nicht Teil des Ganzen gewesen wäre.

Mittlerweile klebten ihm eine Locken in der Stirn, wo die dunkle Wollmütze sie nicht vor den Fluten des Himmels bewahren konnte.  
Am liebsten wäre er in diesen Fluten ertrunken.  
Mit einem Knacken seines steifen Nackens legte er den Kopf zurück und sah in das herabfallende Chaos der perfekt gerundeten, kristallklaren Regentropfen auf.  
Die Wolken über ihm bedrohlich grau, an manchen Stellen zu einem kränklichen Geld verfärbt, wo die Sonne sie von hinten bestrahlte.

Es gab immer Licht in der Dunkelheit.  
Immer einen Ausweg.  
Zumindest hatte sich die Menschheit diesen Luxus einer Illusion gestattet.  
Aber eine Illusion blieb nun einmal das, was sie war: nämlich eine Illusion.  
Ein Trugbild dessen, was die Hoffnung des Menschen zu schaffen, vermochte.

An den Spitzen seiner Schuhe klebte Sand und das schwarze Leder war komplett durchweicht, als er ziellos weiter in Richtung des Meeres stapfte.  
Das Haus thronte dunkel im seinem Rücken.  
Kein sicherer Hafen mehr im Sturm – nur noch ein Trugbild, dessen was hätte sein können.  
Das Trugbild einer gemeinsamen Zukunft.

Das Meer schlug mit sprühender Gischt und dem Grollen von Kanonendonner auf den flachen Strand.  
Die Schaumlinie, die es auf den hellen Sand malte, umsäumt von Treibholz und dunklem Seetang.  
Manche Wellen berührten nur die Spitzen seiner Schuhe, während andere ihn komplett im kalten Sog des wütenden Meeres einschlossen.  
Kraftlos ließ er die Arme neben seinem Körper hängen und sah dem Wasser dabei zu, wie es ihm immer wieder in seine Schuhe spülte.  
Außer einem Kribbeln spürte er nichts mehr in seinen Füßen und auch seine Hände waren steif gefroren in den dünnen Handschuhen.  
Vielleicht sollte er einfach noch weiter ins Meer gehen.  
Das wütende Meer riss an seinen Hosenbeinen und umspülte ihm die eiskalten Waden, doch mehr als ein kleines Pieken, wie das einer Nadel, spürte er nicht mehr.

Der Wollschal flatterte im reißenden Wind, so als würde er eine Fahne schwenken.  
Ein weiterer Schritt ins Wasser.  
Mittlerweile trieb auch der untere Rand seines Mantels im tobenden Wasser und färbte sich durch die Schaumkronen der Wellen weißlich.  
Weiß, die Farbe der Reinigung.  
Der Unschuld.  
Sollte das Meer ihn doch reinwaschen.

Genauso, wie es das eigentlich schon vor einigen Wochen hatte tun sollen.  
Sollte das Meer über ihn richten.  
Der Boden unter seinen Füßen schwankte und er wandte den Kopf erneut in Richtung des Himmels, doch noch immer sah er dort nichts.  
Keinen Gott und auch kein oberstes Gericht, das auf ihn wartete.  
Nur dunkle Wolken, die ihre Fluten gnadenlos über ihn ergossen.

„Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr? Es erinnert mich immer an dich. So ambivalent – nicht wirklich böse, aber auch nicht ungefährlich. Eine Naturgewalt, die so einzigartig ist, dass die Menschen schon seit je her Oden über sie verfassen.“

Der tiefe, nachhallende Klang von Hannibals Stimme wurde vom Wind zerrissen, aber Will hörte ihn so klar, als säßen sie erneut in den Uffizien vor der Primavera.  
Mittlerweile fühlte sich das alles an, als sei es ein halbes Leben her.  
Doch dieses Mal war etwas anders:  
Er war nicht verlassen worden.  
Hannibal war geblieben, obwohl er ihn erneut verletzt hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand über mich Oden schreibt. Oder dass ich es überhaupt wert bin, dass man Oden über mich schreibt.“

Die Wellen fanden hinter ihm nun auch etwas zum Brechen, da Hannibal hinter ihn getreten war.  
Die teure Anzughose, ebenso wie der lange Mantel mit Salzwasser getränkt.

„Die Menschen sehen dein Potential nicht . Deine Einzigartigkeit. Sie machen dich zum Ausgestoßenen, weil sie das, was du tun kannst, fürchten. Sie sind arrogant, ignorant und kleingeistig, wie sie es seit eh und je gewesen sind.“

Das Zittern kam unerwartet, doch plötzlich überfiel ihn ein Knochen erschütterndes Zittern, sodass seine Zähne schmerzvoll aufeinander stießen.  
Er spürte das Gewicht einer Hand auf seiner Schulter – beruhigend und erdend wie eh je.  
Hannibal ein Pol der Ruhe im tobenden Sturm.  
Das Meer riss an ihm, trieb ihn zurück in Richtung des Strandes und ließ ihn gegen Hannibal taumeln, dessen Stand selbst im wütenden Meer sicher war.  
So fest wie ein steinerner Leuchtturm, der ihn zurück in den sicheren Hafen leiten wollte.

„Ist es das, was du siehst – Hannibal? Unter all meinen Narben. Einzigartigkeit?“

Er drehte sich um und sah Hannibal direkt in die Augen.  
Das Braun verdunkelt, fast schwarz im fahlen Licht des Sturmes.

„Ich sehe einen begehrenswerten Mann. Ich sehe dein Potential zu etwas Größerem ...“

Will unterbrach ihn, indem er ihn küsste. Ihre vom Regen feuchten Lippen zusammenpresste.  
Das tat, was er schon so lange hatte tun wollen.  
Es war kein besonders gekonnter Kuss.  
Ihre Lippen kalt und glitschig vom Regen, der sie von oben mit seinen Fluten übergoss.  
Seine Arme hingen bewegungslos neben ihm herab – er traute sich nicht Hannibal zu berühren.  
Die Angst vor Zurückweisung zu groß – eine kalte Faust um sein Herz.  
Die Hände, die sich mit Nachdruck auf seine Brust legten, waren durch die Kälte deutlich versteift.  
Jetzt würde Hannibal ihn wegstoßen.

Ihn zurückweisen – ihn der Demütigung aussetzen, die er verdiente.  
Doch er tat nichts Dergleichen und Will entwich ein erschrecktes Aufjapsen, als er die kalten Finger an der Seite seines Halses spürte.  
Hannibal presste ihre Lippen mit mehr Nachdruck zusammen, während er seine Finger auf Wills Hinterkopf auffächerte.

Will konnte die kalten Fingerspitzen durch die raue, durchnässte Wolle seiner Mütze auf der Kopfhaut spüren – das feine Zittern, das sie erfasst hatte.  
Ein kleines Anzeichen von Nervosität – auch Hannibal war also nicht unfehlbar.  
Will entkrampfte die Hand, die er neben sich zur lockeren Faust geballt hatte, und presste sie unter Hannibals Unterkiefer.

Der Schatten von Bartstoppeln unter seinen Fingern rau.  
Die Haut durch den Regen glitschig.  
Seine andere Hand kam flach mit leicht auseinander gespreizten Fingern auf dem rauen Stoff von Hannibals Mantel in Höhe seines Herzens zum Liegen.  
Der Herzschlag durch die dicke Wolle gedämpft, aber trotzdem stark und gleichmäßig.  
Will löste sich keuchend von Hannibal, als eine Welle zwischen ihnen brach und sie in Richtung des Strandes taumeln ließ.

Mittlerweile war der Regen durch alle Lagen seiner Kleidung gedrungen und er zitterte am ganzen Körper – ein Beben, das selbst seine Knochen zu erschüttern schien.  
Auch die Hand, die auf seinem Hinterkopf ruhte, zitterte leicht und die Bewegung des Daumens, der ihm durch die nassen Haare gestrichen hatte, war zum Erliegen gekommen.  
Selbst Hannibal schien der niederprasselnde Regen und der schneidende Wind etwas auszumachen - die Lippen leicht bläulich unterlaufen und von einem leichten Tremor erfasst.

„Ist es das, was du wolltest?“

Er presste ihre Lippen erneut zusammen und drängte Hannibal mit seinem Körpergewicht in Richtung des Strandes, wo die Wellen immer mehr Treibgut anspülten.  
Ihre Füße stießen gegen ein großes Treibholz, was sie erneut zum Taumeln veranlasste.

„Ja.“

Hannibals Stimme war mit Emotionen getränkt, während er Wills Stolpern verhinderte, indem er ihm die Arme um die Hüfte schlang.  
Der Druck der Hände, oberhalb seines Steißbein, selbst durch seine vielen durchnässten Lagen, brennend.  
Er wurde erneut geküsst, bevor Hannibal sich von ihm löste und einen Schritt zurücktrat.  
Die Spitze eines Eckzahnes hatte seine spröde Unterlippe angeritzt und das volle, metallische Aroma von Blut breitete sich in seinem Mund aus.  
Er fuhr die schmerzende Stelle mit der Spitze seiner Zunge ab und sah eine gewisse Faszination in Hannibals vernebeltem Blick.  
Ein kleines Zusammenziehen der Pupille, die sich danach explosiv ausdehnte und beinahe das komplette Braun der Iris verschlang.

„War das eine Warnung oder eine Verheißung?“

Hannibal schob ihm provokativ sein Knie zwischen die leicht gespreizten Beine, die mit jeder weiteren Sekunde immer mehr einzuknicken drohten.  
Das Reißen des Meeres, wie auch Hannibals plötzliche Hingabe war einfach zu viel für seinen geschundenen Körper.

„Es ist das, was du möchtest, dass es das ist.“, flüsterte ihm Hannibal ins Ohr, bevor er eine Armlänge zurücktrat und seine Hände aus dem Stoff von Wills Mantel löste.

Hannibal ließ ihm erneut die Chance – eine letzte Chance sich für oder gegen ihn zu entscheiden.  
Der Kuss hatte nach Abschied geschmeckt.  
Nach Endgültigkeit.  
Ohne groß nachdenken zu müssen, ergriff Will die ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich von Hannibal in Richtung des Hauses ziehen.  
Er stolperte durch die Dünenlandschaft und lachte nervös, was im Heulen des Sturmes fast wie ein irrsinniges Heulen klang.

Das Lachen spannte das frische Narbengewebe auf seiner Wange schmerzvoll an, aber es hatte etwas Befreiendes.  
Es entband ihn auf physiologischer Ebene von jedem Schmerz.  
Sein Geist zum ersten Mal frei.  
Frei von den Ketten, die ihn solange an ein Leben im Schatten seiner Selbst gebunden hatten.

Als er schließlich gegen die geschlossene Glastür, des Wohnraumes stolperte, empfand er zum ersten Mal das Gefühl vollständiger Zufriedenheit.  
Das Gefühl des Angekommenseins breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus, als Hannibal sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken vergrub.  
Sein Geruch, das Gefühl seiner kalten Lippen wenige Millimeter über seiner Haut und die weichen, nassen Haare – ein Zuhause – metaphorisch ein Zuhause in Form einer Person.  
Der Anfang eines neuen Lebens.

Die Tür ging mit einem leisen Klicken nach innen auf und er stolperte rückwärts über die Türschwelle, mit der Hannibals Fuß unangenehme Bekanntschaft machte, als er mitgerissen wurde.  
Das Feuer im Ofen tauchte den Wohnraum in flackerndes Zwielicht und umgab sie in einem angenehmen Kokon aus Wärme.

„Dir ist kalt.“, stellte er wenig intelligent fest, als er das Zittern in Hannibals Händen bemerkte, der mittlerweile einen Schritt von Will zurückgetreten war.  
Will überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen auf wackeligen Beinen und griff nach dem obersten Knopf von Hannibals Mantel.  
Ihre nasse Kleidung hatte eine Pfütze auf den Dielen des Bodens gebildet und eine sandige Spur führte von der Glastür zu ihrem Platz vor dem Kamin.  
Seine Finger zitterten, als er den Knopf durch die kleine Öse auf der anderen Seite des Mantels schob.

„Sieh mich nicht so selbstgefällig an. Du siehst aus, wie ein Kind, das sein Weihnachtsgeschenk verfrüht auspacken darf.“

Er sah auf und begegnete Hannibals verdunkeltem Blick, in dem sich das Flackern der Flammen spiegelte.  
Provozierend lehnte er sich vor und ließ seine Lippen kurz über Hannibals streifen, aber küsste ihn nicht richtig.

„Wer würde so ein Geschenk nicht gerne auspacken?“

Hannibals Atem streifte seine Lippen mit den leise gehauchten Worten, bevor er die Distanz überwand und ihn erneut küsste.  
Dieses Mal waren seine Lippen warm und anschmiegsam – es war deutlich intensiver, als der Kuss im Meer.  
Keine Schicht aus kaltem Regen zwischen ihren Lippen, die nach Abschied schmeckte, sondern nur das erfüllende Gefühl von Nähe und Wärme.  
Der Geschmack des qualmenden Feuers auf Hannibals Lippen und ganz tief darunter sein ganz eigener Geschmack.  
Die Essenz dessen, was ihn ausmachte.

Das Gefühl war mittlerweile in Wills Finger zurückgekehrt und er konnte die restlichen Knöpfe von Hannibals Mantel mit deutlich mehr Feingefühl öffnen, bis dieser komplett geöffnet einen Spalt aufklaffte.  
Das hellblaue Hemd darunter war vom durch den Mantel gesickerten Wasser durchsichtig geworden und ließ die dunklen, durch die Kälte verhärteten Brustwarzen erahnen.  
Er beugte sich vor, so als wollte er Hannibal erneut küssen, aber ließ seine Lippe über den scharf geschnittenen Wangenknochen streifen, bis er den Ansatz der Ohrmuschel erreicht hatte.

„Beim Einpacken hast du dir aber nicht besonders viel Mühe gegeben. Ich kann das Geschenk ja schon erahnen.“

Seine Worte streiften mit einem ausgestoßenen Lufthauch die feinen Haare auf Hannibals Ohrmuschel, der die Hände reflexartig an Wills Hüfte schnellen ließ.  
Will lehnte sich wieder zurück und streifte Hannibal den Mantel von den verkrampften Schultern, der mit einem lauten Rascheln auf dem Boden aufkam.

Das Feuer im Hintergrund knackte laut, als ein Holzscheid unter der Hitze des Feuers zerbarst.  
Mittlerweile war keiner Zelle seines Körpers mehr kalt.  
Hannibals Finger brannten auf seiner Haut, als er aus versehen den Streifen nackter Haut über dem niedergeklappten Kragen seines Mantels streifte, als er ihm die schwarze Wollmütze vom Kopf zog.  
Auch sie landete mit einem leisen Rascheln auf dem Boden hinter ihnen, inmitten einer Wasserlache.

Seine Beine zitterten mittlerweile heftig und Hannibal dabei zuzusehen, wie er ihm den Mantel aufknöpfte und schließlich vor ihm in die Knie ging, um die letzten Knöpfe zu öffnen, ließ das Zittern nicht weniger werden.  
Sein Atem mittlerweile seltsam laut und keuchend in der angespannten Stille des Raumes.  
Hannibal erhob sich wieder aus seiner knienden Position und schob seine Hände unter den geöffneten Mantel, um die Konturen seines Körper nachzufahren, die das einfache T-Shirt nicht wirklich verbarg.  
Will konnte die kalten Fingerspitzen an seinem Rücken spüren, dort wo das T-Shirt einen Streifen nackter Haut freiließ.  
Die feinen Haare an seinem Rücken stellten sich auf, als die kalten Finger kurz unter den Bund seiner Hose glitten.

Den Ansatz seines Kreuzbeines steiften, aber dann wieder nach oben wanderten und Hannibal schließlich seine Hände komplett unter seinem Mantel hervor zog.  
Die Haut an seinem Kreuzbein brannte noch immer, so als würde Hannibal ihn dort noch immer berühren.  
Der Mantel landete beinahe lautlos auf dem Boden hinter ihm und er fühlte sich seltsam entblößt vor Hannibal mit seinem hoch geschobenen T-Shirt, das einen Blick auf seinen nackten Bauch zuließ.

„Das letzte Mal hast du mich mit einem Lächeln zurückgelassen.“

Seine Stimme seltsam leise und unsicher, als er den brennenden Blick auf dem Teil der verblassten Narbe spürte, den das T-Shirt nicht mehr bedeckte.  
Er sah vom Boden auf und begegnete Hannibals Blick, der mittlerweile komplett durch die aufkommende Erregung vernebelt war.

„Darf ich?“

Will beantwortete ihm die Frage, indem er Hannibals Hand ergriff und sie gegen die warme Haut seines Bauches presste.  
Das Narbengewebe unglaublich empfindlich unter Hannibals Fingerspitzen.  
Die Gänsehaut auf seinen bloßen Armen wurde schlimmer, als Hannibal die Konturen des knotigen Gewebes nachzeichnete.

„Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass das erste Mal ist, dass du sie berührst. Oder?“

Hannibal ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen, sodass er mit seiner teuren Hose in einer Lache aus dreckigem Wasser kniete.  
Will legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als er warme Lippen an der mittlerweile verheilten Eintrittsstelle des Messers spürte, wo die Narbe sichelförmig mit seiner gesunden Haut verschmolz.

„Ich habe sie ohne dein Einverständnis gesehen. Aber nie ohne dieses berührt.“

Will legte seine Hand auf die Krone von Hannibals Haupt, wo die Haare in einem unordentlichen Seitenscheitel zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes herab fielen.  
Hannibal sah erst zu ihm auf, als er den Zug in den dunkelblonden Haarsträhnen erhöhte.  
Die braunen Augen dunkel und gefährlich, beinahe komplett von einem alles verschlingenden Schwarz erfüllt.

„Lass mich deine Narben sehen.“

Hannibal richtete sich auf, aber ließ seine Hände dabei über Wills Seiten streifen und schob das T-Shirt weiter hoch, sodass es schließlich zusammengeknüllt unter seiner Achsel steckte.  
Sein warmer Atem streifte einige Sekunden lang Wills schweißigen Nacken, bis er einen Schritt zurücktrat, um Wills Bitte nachzukommen.  
Will zog sich sein eigenes T-Shirt über den Kopf und brachte seine trocknenden Locken dazu vollkommen wirr von seinem Kopf abzustehen.

Ein hungriges Flackern zeigte sich in Hannibals Blick, als er sich halbnackt in den Ohrensessel setzte und ihm beim Ausziehen zusah.

Er überschlug seine Beine und faltete seine Hände in genau der gleichen Geste, die Hannibal so oft in ihren unorthodoxen Therapiesitzungen an den Tag gelegt hatte.  
Sein Blick wanderte taxierend über Hannibals schlanke Gestalt und blieb an seinem Schritt hängen, wo die Hose deutlich enger anlag, als noch vor einigen Minuten.

Mit selbstzufriedenem Lächeln lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück und beobachtete die schlanken Finger dabei, wie sie das Hemd aus dem Bund der Hose zogen und schließlich begannen es aufzuknöpfen.

Der Streifen nackte Haut, der in der Mitte des aufklaffenden Hemdes sichtbar wurde war leicht gebräunt und im flackernden Licht der Flammen beinahe golden.  
Es war komplett anders als die letzten Male, die er Hannibal entblößt gesehen hatte.  
Deutlich intimer.  
Sie waren sich so nah, wie damals in der Küche – wo er kurz vor dem alles vernichtenden Betrug gestanden hatte.  
Bevor ihre dreijährige Odyssee der Vergebung sie zu diesem Punkt gebracht hatte.  
Zu diesem späten Nachmittag, an dem Hannibal sich für ihn auszog, um ihm all die Makel zu zeigen, die er der Welt draußen vorenthielt.  
Sie durch mehrere Lagen aus teuren Stoffen und eine komplett makellose Persönlichkeit zu maskieren versuchte.  
Hannibal ließ das Hemd achtlos von seinen Schultern auf den Boden gleiten, wo es auf seinem nassen Mantel liegen blieb.  
Will streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und schlug das überschlagene Bein zurück, sodass beide seiner Füße wieder den Boden vor dem Sessel berührten.  
Die Schritte mit denen Hannibal die kleine Distanz zwischen ihnen überwand, zeugten erneut von seiner selbstsicheren Grazie, mit der er alles im Leben tat.  
Der schlichten Eleganz, in der sich jeder Jäger der Tierwelt zu bewegen, wusste.

Hannibal sah auf ihn herab, während er zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen zum Stehen kam.  
Sein Blick unergründlich, wie eh und je – das hungrige Glitzern, dort wo sich das schwache Licht in seinen Augen spiegelte, ein deutliches Zeichen von Erregung.  
Der Schein des Feuers tauchte Hannibals Gesicht in Dunkelheit und ließ nur die Spitzen seiner immer noch feuchten Haare golden leuchten.

Bevor Luzifer fiel, war er Gottes Liebster, aber er liebte seinen Vater mehr, als dessen Schöpfung. Deswegen ward' er niedergeworfen in den Staub der Erde und sollt' fortan die Hölle reagieren.

Luzifer – der Morgenstern.  
Der, der das Licht in die Finsternis brachte.  
Hannibal, der Grund seiner Erleuchtung war – ihm die Welt jenseits jeglicher Moral gezeigt hatte.  
Sie waren gefallen, doch es wartete keine Hölle auf sie – sondern die Freiheit.  
Ein Leben, losgelöst von jeglicher Moral.  
Ein Leben, indem er nicht nur existierte, sondern lebte.

Die Hand an seinem Kiefer, die das empfindliche Gewebe mit ihren Fingerspitzen streifte, holte ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken in die Realität zurück.  
Hannibal sah mit fragend gehobener Augenbraue auf ihn herab und hörte kurzzeitig auf, die Konturen des knotigen Gewebes mit seinen Fingerspitzen nachzuempfinden.

„Woran hast du gedacht?“, fragte er mit dunkler Stimme, in die sich mittlerweile der Akzent seiner Muttersprache schlich und die scharfen Kanten der englischen Worte weichzeichnete.  
Will legte seine Hand auf Hannibals Hüfte und strich über den prominenten Hüftknochen, wo der Bund der Hose etwas herabgerutscht war.  
Die Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen war bedeckt von einer feinen Gänsehaut, die sich auch auf Hannibals Arme weiter-zog, wo sich die hellen Haare aufgestellt hatten.

„An dich. An die phönizische Geschichte von Luzifer.“

Er ließ seine flache Hand über Hannibals Bauch streichen – fühlte die feinen Erhebungen und Täler, wo dieser seine Bauchmuskeln anspannte.  
Die Narbe leuchtete im schwachen Licht des Raumes in einem Dunkelrot und unterschied sich in ihrer Textur von der umliegenden Haut.  
Das Gewebe war verhärtet und heiß unter den Spitzen seiner Finger – ganz anders als die darumliegende weiche Haut mit den kaum sichtbaren Haaren.  
Sie lag etwas abseits seines Bauchnabels, von dem ein schmaler Streifen dunkelblonden Haares unter dem Hosenbund verschwand.  
An einer kreisrunden Stelle, um die sich das Narbengewebe in halbrunden Auswüchsen gebildet hatte, vermutete er die Austrittswunde der Kugel.

  
Die feine Linie aus Narbengewebe, die aus einem der Auswüchse hervorging, war deutlich präziser und stammte wahrscheinlich von einem Skalpell.  
Am äußeren Rand der Narbe, etwa eine handbreit von Hannibals Seite entfernt, uferte die feine Linie münzenförmig aus, wo das Enterostoma gesessen hatte.  
Die Abwehrspannung in Hannibals Bauchmuskeln nahm zu, als er die Konturen des ehemaligen Enterostomas nachzeichnete.  
Er neigte seinen Kopf nach vorne, sodass seine Lippen knapp über der vernarbten Austrittswunde schwebten und sein Kinn nur knapp über Hannibals Schritt dessen Hose berührte.

„Sie ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche.“

Das leise Stöhnen, das Hannibal von sich gab, als Will die aufgeworfenen Wellen des Narbengewebes mit seiner Zunge nachzeichnete, ließ diesem einen prickelnden Schauer den Rücken herablaufen.  
Der Schauer folgte der gebogenen Linie seiner knöchernen Wirbelsäule und zog von dort kreisförmig um seinen Körper herum, um sich als warmes Kribbeln in seiner Leistengegend zu sammeln.  
Er brauchte jetzt deutlich mehr Nähe.  
Mehr Körperkontakt.

„Aber du bist traurig, dass du sie mir nicht zugefügt hast, oder Will?“

Will schlang seine Arme um Hannibals Hüfte und ließ seine Hände auf dessen Kreuz ruhen, um ihn noch ein Stück näher an sich zu ziehen.  
Mittlerweile war die gesamte Seite seines Gesichtes in Hannibals Schritt gepresst und er konnte das leise Aufkeuchen hören, wenn er sein Gesicht bewegte.

„Setz dich.“

Seine Stimme rau und dunkel – der Ton bedrohlich gesenkt.  
Hannibal sah kurz auf ihn herab, katalogisierte das Bild, das Will bot, als er sich von seinem Schritt löste und ließ sich dann bereitwillig auf dessen Schoss sinken.  
Die Oberschenkel weit gespreizt zu beiden Seiten von Wills geschlossenen Beinen – die Sitzfläche des Ledersessels eigentlich viel zu klein für derlei Aktivitäten.

„Es gibt auch andere Methoden, die Besitzansprüche auf jemanden deutlich zu machen. Es muss nicht immer etwas Permanentes, wie eine Narbe sein.“

Er presste seine Lippen gegen die Stelle an Hannibals Hals, wo er heute morgen einen perfekten Abdruck seines vorderen Gebisses hinterlassen hatte und saugte an der empfindlichen Haut.  
Das Blut schoss unterhalb der malträtierten Haut sofort an die Oberfläche und bildete ein perfektes kreisrundes Mal, inmitten seines Zahnabdrucks.  
Die Arme, die Hannibal oberhalb seines Kopfes an der Lehne des Sessels abstützte, zitterten und die Sehnen seiner Unterarme waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.  
Schließlich stützte er seine Arme auf Wills Schultern ab und presste seine Hüfte, die er vorher einige Zentimeter oberhalb von Wills Schritt ausbalanciert hatte, gnadenlos nieder.

Will legte den Kopf in den Nacken und entblößte die lange Linie seiner Kehle, wo sein Adamsapfel bei jedem Aufkeuchen unter der Haut vibrierte.  
Hannibal musste seine Erregung nicht nur spüren können, sondern konnte sie sicherlich auch riechen.  
Das feinsüße Aroma, das sein aufkochendes Begehren in Mischung mit der animalischen Lust ihres Aktes, verströmen musste.  
Er riss die zusammengekniffenen Augen weit auf, als er warme Lippen an der Seite seines Halses spürte.  
Das kehlige Stöhnen, das seiner Kehle entwich, als Hannibal seine Zähne über das weiche Ohrläppchen schrammen ließ, schien gar nicht von ihm zu stammen.  
Mit Molly war er nie so laut gewesen.

„Ich glaube wir sollten das Ganze hier in ein Bett verlegen.“, säuselte ihm Hannibal ins Ohr bevor er die Finger unter dem lockeren Bund seiner Hose versenkte.  
Will sah verwirrt auf seinen offen stehenden Gürtel und stöhnte dann kehlig auf, als die Finger seine Leiste entlang fuhren.  
„Wenn du so weiter machst, brauchen wir das hier nicht mehr in ein Bett zu verlegen.“

Hannibal grinste selbstgefällig auf ihn herab und legte seine Hand provokativ auf seinen Schritt, der nur noch durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Boxershorts von Hannibals warmer Hand getrennt war.

„Ich meine das ernst, Hannibal.“

Um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, drückte er seine deutliche Erektion gegen Hannibals Hand und presste ihm einen atemlosen, feuchten Kuss auf den verschwitzten Hals.  
Nur langsam zog Hannibal die Hand aus seiner offen stehenden Hose und rutschte von seinem Schoss herab, sodass er vor Wills geschlossenen Beinen zum Knien kam.  
Mit etwas Druck presste er die zitternden Beine auseinander und rutschte in seiner knienden Position ein Stück vor, sodass seine Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter vor Wills Schritt schwebten.

„Du Bastard, ich warne dich.“

Will umgriff mit einer Hand einige von den dunkelblonden Strähnen auf Hannibals Kopf, die wirr durcheinander fielen und riss seinen Kopf warnend in den Nacken.  
Hannibal bäumte sich gegen die Hand in seinen Haaren auf, aber löste schließlich die Hände aus Wills Kreuz und hielt sie ihm in einer Geste des Ergebens entgegen.  
In der gleichen Geste, in der er sich damals dem FBI gestellt hatte.  
Sich Jack unterworfen hatte, weil Will ihn zurückgewiesen hatte.

„Deine Ausdrucksweise ist grenzwertig, Will.“

Er zog ein letztes Mal an Hannibals Haaren, der daraufhin aufkeuchte und seinen Kopf zur Seite rollen ließ, bevor er ihn aufstehen ließ.  
Die langen Beine zitterten, als Hannibal versuchte einen sicheren Stand zu finden.

„Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass dir meine Ausdrucksweise gefällt.“, knurrte Will, als er selber aufstand und seinen Handballen gegen die Vorwölbung in Hannibals Schritt presste.  
Das heisere Keuchen war ihm Antwort genug und er presste den Handballen noch einmal warnend gegen Hannibals Schritt, während er seine Hose an seinen nackten Beinen herabrutschen ließ.  
Schließlich streifte er seine Schuhe mitsamt Socken ab und stieg aus dem dunklen Haufen aus Stoff, um sich kurz darauf nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet gegen Hannibal zu pressen.

„Wolltest du das Ganze nicht in ein Bett verlegen?“

Seine Stimme schlug in süßlichen Wellen gegen Hannibals Schlüsselbein, als er seinen Schritt obszön an dessen Oberschenkel rieb.  
Das Knurren, das Hannibal von sich gab, verriet ihn als das, was er war.  
Tief in der menschlichen Hülle verborgen: eigentlich nur ein Raubtier.  
Ein Raubtier, das attackierte, wenn man es provozierte.  
Sein Rücken machte Bekanntschaft mit der harten Wand neben dem Kamin, als Hannibal seinen Kopf durch seine an die Wand gestützten Arme fixierte.

„Du könntest dein freches Mundwerk sicherlich besser einsetzten, als so.“

Will warf den Kopf in den Nacken, sodass er mit einem lauten Poltern gegen die steinerne Außenwand knallte und er Sterne sah, als Hannibal sein Knie provozierend in seinen Schritt presste.  
Sein Oberschenkel zitterte, als er ihn um Hannibals Hüfte legte, und ihn dadurch noch näher an sich presste.  
Hannibal senkte die Arme, mit denen er Will an der Wand fixiert hatte und schob sie unter sein Gesäß, um ihn anzuheben.

„Ich werde mich nicht von dir tragen lassen, wie eine Braut vor der Hochzeitsnacht.“  
Er bäumte sich auf und entwand sich Hannibals Griff, um ungrazil taumelnd in Richtung des Schlafzimmers zu tapsen.  
Eigentlich hatte er laufen wollen – Hannibal die Jagd bieten, nach der es diesem immer wieder begehrte, doch seine Beine waren zu schwach.  
Weich, wie Butter.

Zitterig, als wäre das hier wirklich sein erstes Mal.  
Das Dämmerlicht, das das Schlafzimmer erhellte, zeigte es in genau dem Zustand, in dem sie es heute Morgen verlassen hatte.

Die Hinterseite seiner Knie berührte den Rahmen des Bettes und er ließ sich nach hinten fallen, als er Hannibal im Türrahmen stehen sah.  
Mittlerweile barfuß und von hinten durch das immer noch glühende Feuer beschienen.  
Eine Ausgeburt seiner dunkelsten Fantasien.  
Die braunen Augen fixierten ihn und folgten dem nervösen Schlucken seines Kehlkopfes, als Hannibal den Gürtel seiner Höse öffnete und ihn schrecklich langsam aus den Ösen dieser zog.  
Er wusste, dass Will ihn beobachtete.  
Er wollte beobachtet werden.

Will stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen auf und leckte sich über trockenen Lippen, als Hannibal den Gürtel mit einem lauten Klappern zu Boden gleiten ließ.  
Seine Finger umfuhren zuerst die Kontur des Hosenknopfes, um ihn dann zu öffnen und Will wusste, dass das seine Strafe war.  
Seine Strafe für sein ungebührliches Verhalten.  
Für seine ständigen Provokationen.  
Schließlich zog Hannibal auch den Reißverschluss mit einem lauten Ratschen nach unten und ließ die Hose mit einem lasziven Hüftschwung herabrutschen.  
Er entstieg, der auf dem Boden aufgekommenen Hose, deutlich graziler, als Will es im Wohnraum getan hatte.

Das Dämmerlicht zeichnete die Konturen seiner schlanken Gestalt nach und Will musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn der Anblick dieses eindeutig männlichen Körpers erregte.  
Mehr erregte, als er es jemals erwartet hatte.  
Er hatte sich zwar nie den Luxus erlaubt, seine Sexualität festzulegen – denn es war unsinnig so etwas Fließendes und Wandelbares katalogisieren zu wollten, doch bis jetzt hatte ihn der Anblick eines Männerkörpers nie erregt.  
Hannibal war dabei die Ausnahme – wie er schon bei so vielen Dingen die Ausnahme gewesen war.

„Komm her zu mir.“, bat er Hannibal zittrig und streckte seine Hand in einer einladenden Geste aus, bevor er wieder an den Rand des Bettes rutschte, um sich aufzusetzen.  
Plötzlich war er nicht mehr so selbstbewusst.  
Weiter als hier, war er noch nie mit einem Mann gegangen.  
Es hatte zwar einige Experimente in seiner Collegezeit gegeben, doch weiter als einige testende Berührungen war das Ganze nie gegangen.  
Hier hatte er es mit Hannibal zu tun, der sicherlich genauso viel Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet hatte, wie er es auf jedem Gebiet hatte.  
Ein vielseitig gebildeter Mann.

Hannibals Hände lagen beruhigend auf seinen nackten Knien und er öffnete die geschlossenen Augen, um Hannibals Blick zu begegnen.

„Hast du Angst?“

Will lachte nervös auf und rieb sich unangenehm berührt über den feuchten Nacken, wo seine Locken an der glänzenden Haut klebten.  
Er war froh, dass das Dämmerlicht die Farbwahrnehmung des menschlichen Auge einschränkte und Hannibal die Röte in seinen Wangen nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich vertraue dir.“

Er legte seine Hand unter Hannibals Kinn und zwang ihn dazu ihn direkt anzusehen – seine riesigen Pupillen, die feuchten Lippen, das schnelle Heben des Brustkorbes und die unübersehbare Wölbung unter seiner Boxershorts wahrzunehmen.  
Das: Ich will dich – unausgesprochen zu lassen, das Bild, das sein Körper bot, für sich sprechen zu lassen.

Sein Kopf wurde leicht nach oben zurückgeworfen, als er sich in das Bett zurückfallen ließ. Das Laken klebte unangenehm an seinem verschwitzten Rücken und er sah aus halb geschlossenen Augen zu Hannibal auf, der noch immer zwischen seinen Beinen kniete.  
Er presste die Ferse seines linken Fußes zwischen Hannibals Schulterblätter, um ihn aus seiner Starre zu lösen.

Hannibals Beine zitterten, als er sich auf Wills Knien abstützte, um sich aufzurichten.  
Will rutschte ein Stück nach hinten, sodass nun nur noch seine Füße über den Rand des Bettes ragten und beobachtete Hannibal dabei, wie er sich grazil auf das Bett kniete.  
Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung schwang er ein Bein über Wills Hüfte und kam auf allen Vieren über Will zum Sitzen.  
Schließlich rutschte Will bis an das Kopfende zurück, sodass sein Kopf in dem flauschigen Kissen ruhte und verschränkte seine Beine über Hannibals Kreuz, um diesen gegen sich zu pressen.  
Hannibal ließ sich vorsichtig auf Wills Hüfte sinken und presste sich ihm entgegen, als Will den Druck auf sein Kreuz erhöhte.

„Wenn ich nur einen Moment mit in den Tod nehmen könnte, wäre es dieser.“

Hannibals Stimme war rau und um mindestens eine Oktave gesunken, als er die Worte in Wills Ohr flüsterte, wie ein Geheimnis.

Seine Lippen streiften das Ohrläppchen und küssten eine Linie entlang seines Kiefers, der von dunklem Bartschatten bedeckt war.  
Will drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und presste seine Hand in Hannibals Haare, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

Ihre Nasen stießen zusammen und Will schmierte eine feuchte Spur über Hannibals Kinn, als er versuchte den Winkel des Kusses zu verändern.  
Seine Zähne stießen viel zu oft klackend gegen Hannibals, wenn er seine Hüfte erneut unkoordiniert in einer aufkommenden Welle der Erregung nach oben presste.  
Er presste seine Lippen atemlos gegen Hannibals Halsbeuge, als er den Kuss keuchend lösen musste.

Mittlerweile war er schmerzhaft erregt – jeder Muskel seines Bauches war zum Zerreißen gespannt.  
Die Haut von Hannibals Rücken fühlte sich weich unter seinen Händen an und nur das nach seitlich verlagerte Brandmal, das Mason ihm zugefügt hatte, unterbrach die makellose Haut.  
Unter der weichen Haut waren die kräftigen Muskeln der Schultern angespannt und Will beugte sich nach vorne, um einen Kuss auf ihren Ansatzpunkt an Hannibals Schlüsselbein zu pressen.

Die breiten Schultern liefen in eine schlanke Taille, die mit einer leichten Wölbung nach außen in ein schmales Becken überging, aus und Will ließ seine Hände fragend über dem Rand von Hannibals Boxershorts ruhen.

Hannibal hatte sein Zögern bemerkt und kniete sich wieder hin, um weiter nach unten rutschen.  
Er kam auf der Mitte von Wills Oberschenkel zum Sitzen und küsste die Linie, seines geschwungen Schlüsselbeins entlang, wo es sich unter der dünnen Haut des Thorax abzeichnete.  
An gelenkigen Übergang des Schlüsselbeins in das Sternum saugte er die dünne Haut zwischen seine Lippen und hinterließ ein dunkles Mal.  
Erneute Besitzansprüche.

„Ich glaube, dass die ganze Welt auch ohne dein Mal, weiß zu wem ich gehöre. Du hast mich für immer markiert. Mir dein trauriges Lächeln in die Haut geschnitten.“

Hannibal sah zu ihm auf, aber ließ sich nicht beirren sein Sternum entlang zu küssen und ein weiteres Mal knapp unter seine rechte Brustwarze zu saugen.

„Wie du schon sagtest, sind Narben keine Besitzansprüche. Sie sind was sie sind: nämlich Gewebsdefekte. Es erfordert schon etwas mehr, um der blinden Welt zu zeigen, zu wem du gehörst.“

Er löste seine Finger aus Hannibals Nacken, wo er mit den länger gewordenen Strähnen des langsam ergrauenden Haares gespielt hatte und zog ihm seine scharfen Fingernägel über den Rücken.  
Eine feine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf Hannibals Rücken aus und er presste seine Lenden fest gegen Wills Oberschenkel.

„Erregt es dich, wenn ich dir sage, dass du der erste Mann bist? Der Erste, der mich so berührt?“

Das Zittern, das von Hannibals Lippen Besitz ergriff, breitete sich als Vibration in seiner Brustwarze aus, die Hannibal gerade geküsst hatte und er presste den Kopf stöhnend zurück in das Kissen.

„Mehr, als du denkst, Will.“

Die Worte waren über seine andere Brustwarze gehaucht worden, die sich erregt verhärtete und aufstellte.  
Hannibals Lippen schlossen sich schließlich gänzlich um sie und er saugte so lange an ihr, bis Will seine Füße zitternd zwischen seine Schulterblätter presste, um Halt zu finden.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du keinen Spaß mehr an mir haben.“

Es war das erste Mal, das Will Hannibal lachen hörte – ein leises, kehliges Geräusch, das seinen ganzen Körper zu erfassen schien.  
Aber er ließ tatsächlich von der verhärteten Brustwarze ab und rutschte weiter auf Wills Beinen herab, um seine Zunge in der Vertiefung des Bauchnabels zu versenken.  
Seine eine Hand, mit der er sich nicht abstützte, strich an Wills Seite entlang, der erschrocken aufjapste und sich das kindische Kichern nur um Haaresbreite verkneifen konnte.  
Hannibal sah mit amüsierten Blick zu ihm auf und strich erneut die Kontur seines halbmondförmig auslaufenden Rippenbogens nach, sodass Will erneut erschreckt aufjapste.

„Lass das.“

Er verschluckte die Worte, die er noch hatte anfügen wollen, als Hannibal seinen Handballen gegen seine Erektion presste.

„Scheiße, Hannibal. Du verdammter Bastard.“

Die Zunge verließ seinen Bauchnabel malte eine feuchte Linie zum Bund seiner enganliegenden, grauen Boxershorts, während Hannibal seinen Handballen gnadenlos auf seine Erektion presste.

„Ich hatte irgendwie geahnt, dass du im Bett fluchen würdest. Und ja, um deine Frage zu beantworten, es ist durchaus erregend.“, erwiderte Hannibal kehlig, als er mit Nachdruck seine eigene Erektion gegen Wills Knie presste.

Hannibals Lippen waren feucht, als sie seine Hüftknochen küssten und ihm einen vereinzelten Kuss auf den Innenschenkel drückten.  
Ein amüsiertes Glitzern trat in die dunklen Augen, als Will versuchte seinen Kopf auf seine Erektion niederzupressen.

„Ich schwöre dir, dass ich es gleich selber zu Ende bringe. Ich meine das todernst, Hannibal.“

Die Finger, die sich unter den dehnbaren Bund seiner Boxershorts schoben, brannten auf der empfindlichen Haut seiner Lenden und berührten ihn überall – nur nicht dort, wo er es wollte.

„Frag' mich noch mal nett und vielleicht bin ich dann bereit dir zu helfen.“

Die Lippen zu einem süffisanten Grinsen verzogen, nur wenige Zentimeter über seiner halbentblößten Erektion schwebend, sah Hannibal zu ihm auf, sodass er alle Willenskraft zusammennehmen musste, um nicht alleine durch diesen Anblick zu kommen.

„Ohgott, scheiße. Ich bitte dich, Hannibal.“

Hannibal hielt kurz seinen Blick, bevor er den störenden Stoff bis in seine Kniekehlen herab schob, wo Will sich selbst aus der Boxershorts befreien konnte und dann seine Lippen, um dessen Erektion schloss.  
Will warf seinen Kopf stöhnend in den Nacken und bäumte seine Hüfte zuckend gegen Hannibals Hände auf, die ihn zurück in die Laken des Bettes pressten.

Seine Hände waren neben seinem Körper in der teuren Baumwolle verkrallt und sein Kopf machte schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem hölzernen Kopfteil des Bettes.  
Die Hitze in seinen Lenden wurde unerträglich, als Hannibal die Vene an der Unterseite seiner Erektion mit der Zunge nach verfolgte und seine Wangen komplett nach innen saugte.

Nach Halt suchend packte er die kurzen Haare an Hannibals Hinterkopf und versuchte dessen Kopf noch tiefer über seinen Penis zu pressen.  
Die Zähne, die daraufhin warnend über die empfindliche Haut schrammten, ließen ihn den Kopf erneut gegen das Kopfteil stoßen und lauthals aufstöhnen.

„Hör auf. Oder das hier ist vorbei. Verdammt.“

Seine Stimme klang atemlos und heiser, als er versuchte seinen Höhepunkt hinauszuzögern. Wenn Hannibal so weiter machte, würde er gleich nur noch halbtot im Bett liegen und nach Luft ringen.  
Hannibal entließ seine Erektion mit einem obszönen Schnalzen, als der Unterdruck seiner Wangen sich normalisierte, aus seinem Mund.  
Das Braun seiner Augen war glasig und sein Brustkorb hob sich in einem schnellem, ungleichmäßigen Rhythmus, als er Will betrachtete, wie dieser um Fassung rang.

„Hast du etwas dabei? Bitte sag mir, dass du etwas dabei hast.“

Wills Stimme überschlug sich und kam als kehliges Kratzen zwischen den Falten seiner Stimmritze hervor.  
Er fuhr mit der Hand Hannibals geschwungene Lippen nach, auf denen er eine Mischung aus Speichel und seinem eigenen Sperma glänzen sehen konnte.

„In der Schublade des Nachttisches.“

Ohne Hinzusehen riss Will den schmalen Schubkasten hervor und versuchte anhand der Gegenstände, das gesuchte Gleitgel und die Verpackung eines Kondomes zu erhaschen.  
Er schnaubte frustriert auf, als er über Taschentücher bis zu einer Dose mit Bonbons alles fand – nur eben nicht das, was sie jetzt brauchten.

„Rechts ganz hinten in der Ecke. Hinter den Taschentüchern.“  
Hannibal war währenddessen wieder zurück über ihn gekrochen und hatte sich auf dem Übergang seines Oberschenkel in seine Hüfte niedergelassen.  
Seine Handflächen ruhten auf Wills Brust, wo er sie gespielt unabsichtlich immer und immer wieder über die verhärteten Brustwarzen streichen ließ.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich es dir heute schon gesagt hab. Aber du bist ein verdammt selbstgefälliger Bastard. Vielleicht würde es ja tatsächlich schneller gehen, wenn du helfen würdest?“

Doch Hannibal musste ihm nicht mehr helfen, denn er hatte nach ewigem Suchen, eine kleine Tube mit Gleitgel und die Ecke einer metallischen Kondomverpackung ergreifen können.  
Er hielt Hannibal die beiden Gegenstände triumphierend vor die Nase und ließ sie danach unbeachtet auf das unordentliche Bett neben sich fallen.  
Mit seiner Hand auf Hannibals Hinterkopf zwang er diesen sich niederzubeugen, sodass ihre Lippen nur durch wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt waren.  
Schließlich presste er ihre Lippen unkoordiniert zusammen und konnte sich selber auf Hannibals Lippen schmecken.  
Ihr Kuss verschmierte die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Gesichtern und hinterließ einen glänzenden Speichelfaden in der Kuhle unter Hannibals Kinn, wo keine Bartstoppeln wuchsen.

„Mach schon, Hannibal. Bitte.“

Dieses Mal zog er das flehende Wort besonders lang und verteilte feuchte Küsse auf Hannibals Ohrmuschel, während er seine Beine komplett spreizte, um ihm den Platz zu geben, den er brauchte.  
Der feuchte Stoff von Hannibals Boxershorts rieb sich erregend gegen seine schmerzhaft harte Erektion und er stieß seine Hüfte in einem irrsinnigen Rhythmus nach oben.  
Er ließ seine Hände erneut über Hannibals Rücken wanderten, spürte die Schweißtropfen, die sich in seinem Sakraldreieck sammelten und versenkte sie schließlich vollkommen unter dem enganliegenden Stoff der Boxershorts.  
Die Haut unter seinen Händen weich und anschmiegsam, Hannibals Stöhnen Grund genug noch fester zuzupacken.

Schließlich schob er die Boxershorts, auf der sich vorne schon ein feuchter Fleck gebildet hatte, komplett von Hannibals Hüften und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sie sich wenig grazil von den Beinen streifte.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er Hannibal so wenig auf sein Äußeres bedacht, sah.  
Die vollkommen zerstörte Frisur schien ihm ebenso wenig auszumachen, wie die Spur aus Speichel, die von seinem Kinn bis in den Mundwinkel reichte, wo sie milchig verfärbt war.

„Bitte.“

Seine Stimme drohte ihm zu versagen, sodass er keinen sinnvollen Satz mehr zu Stande brachte. Die Erregung legte einen roten Nebel, um jedes Neuron, das versuchte ihn zu rationalem Denken zu bewegen.  
Er spreizte seine Beine noch ein Stück weiter und schlang die Beine um Hannibals nackte Hüfte, um diesen dazu bewegen etwas zu tun. Irgendetwas.

„Ich habe nicht vor, dich heute zu dominieren. Ich will dich als Ebenbürtigen sehen.“

Hannibals Stimme war rau und die scharfen Laute waren seltsam verwaschen, sodass Will nur die Hälfte des Gesagten verstand.  
Selbst jetzt blieb Hannibal kryptisch, wie eh und je.  
Er wollte jetzt keine Metaphern, er wollte Befriedigung.  
Mit glasigen Augen sah er verwirrt zu Hannibal auf, der nach dem Gleitgel neben ihnen gegriffen hatte.

„Sich jemanden hinzugeben muss nicht immer Unterwerfung bedeuten. Freiwillige Hingabe gibt uns in vielerlei Hinsicht Macht.“

Will betrachtete fasziniert, wie Hannibal sich vorbereitete.  
Natürlich wusste er, was er tat.  
Irgendwie hatte Will tatsächlich nichts Anderes erwartet – es hätte ihn sogar zutiefst verwundert, wenn Hannibal auch nur einmal beim Sex nervös gewirkt hätte.  
Er ging das Ganze genauso an, wie alles in seinem Leben – mit einem fest verwachsenen Selbstvertrauen.  
Eine Eigenschaft, um die Will ihn zutiefst beneidete.  
Er griff nach Hannibals Schulter, als dieser sich über seiner Hüfte positionieren wollte und rollte sie beide herum, sodass Will nun auf ihn herabsah.

„Ich will dich dabei ansehen. Von nah ansehen. Deine Lippen ganz nah an meinen.“

Kurz blitzte Verwunderung in Hannibals Augen auf, dann zuckte ein kleines glückseliges Lächeln um seine Lippen.  
Will verstand seine Reaktion erst, nachdem er vorsichtig ein paar Mal zugestoßen hatte – es ging hierbei nicht mehr nur um Sex.  
Er hätte Hannibal auf die Knie zwingen können und so hart zustoßen, dass er es noch Tage später merken würde, doch er hatte sich für Intimität entschieden.  
Für Nähe.  
Dieser Sex hier war nicht nur aus animalischer Lust resultiert, sondern aus tiefer Verbundenheit zueinander.

Es war passend den Euphemismus „Liebe machen“ zu benutzen – einfach, weil er das beschrieb, was zwischen ihnen passierte.  
Während er Hannibal atemlos küsste, veränderte er den Winkel seiner Stöße und traf nun jedes Mal dessen Prostata.

Die Füße, die in seinem Sakraldreieck ruhten, hinterließen Druckstellen – wann immer er genau diese Stelle traf und Hannibal zog ihm mit seinen Fingernägeln blutige Spuren über den Rücken.  
Schließlich entwich Hannibal ein gedehntes Seufzen, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und Will ihm wenige Momente später folgte.

Vorsichtig zog er sich zurück und rollte sich auf die Seite, um nach der Packung mit den Taschentüchern zu greifen.  
Er wischte die Spuren von Hannibals Innenschenkeln und der flachen Ebene seines Bauches. Bevor er sich selber auch notdürftig sauber machte.  
Schließlich griff er nach der Decke am Fußende des Bettes und zog sie über sie beide, da es langsam begann, kalt zu werden.

Sein Kopf ruhte auf Hannibals Brust und er hatte den Arm bewegungslos über dessen Bauch gelegt, während er ihre Beine miteinander verharkte.  
Mittlerweile hatte sich ihr Atem beruhigt und die feinen Haare auf Hannibals Brust bewegten sich mit jedem gleichmäßigen Atemzug.  
Mittlerweile wurden ihm die Augen schwer und seine Glieder fühlten sich an, als habe man sie mit Blei gefüllt.  
Angenehm warm und erfüllt, hörte er einfach nur den sanften Atemzügen zu – die sich manchmal überlappten, wenn sie beide zur gleichen Zeit einatmeten, aber meistens eher einem synchronen Kanon folgten.

„Du warst der Erste, der jemals auf diese Art mit mir geschlafen hat.“

Will sah von Hannibals Brust zu diesem auf und wischte ihm einige verschwitzte Strähnen aus den halbgeschlossenen Augen.  
Das glückselige Lächeln zuckte immer noch um seine Mundwinkel und im Braun seiner Augen lag etwas Rührseliges.  
Ein verräterisches Glitzern im Augenwinkel der dunklen Augen ließ Will kurz innehalten und schließlich bahnte sich eine kleine Träne den Weg über Hannibals Wange.  
Dr. du Maurier hatte die ganze Zeit recht gehabt: Hannibal war in ihn verliebt – er empfand nicht nur einen tiefen Hunger nach ihm. Sondern sehnte sich nach seiner Nähe, seiner Wertschätzung.  
Will hatte sich ihm heute freiwillig hingegeben – nicht weil er Hannibal erniedrigen oder dominieren wollte, sondern weil er ihn wollte.  
Den Menschen, unter der Maske eines Monster, wollte.  
Heute waren sie wirklich auf allen Ebenen zu Ebenbürtigen geworden.

„Wenn mir Jemand vor ein paar Wochen gesagt hätte, dass es so mit uns enden würde, hätte ich dem Jemanden wahrscheinlich mit Mord und Folter gedroht.“

Ein Schmunzeln zuckte um Hannibals Mundwinkel, und er zeichnete die Linie von Wills Narbe mit seinen langen, filigranen Fingern nach, bevor er sie über Wills Hand auf seiner Brust bettete.

„Und jetzt?“

Will presste einen Kuss über Hannibals dunkle Brustwarze, wo das Herz mittlerweile ruhig und gleichmäßig gegen die Rippen schlug.

„Würde ich sagen, dass ein neues Leben auf uns wartet. Und ich immer noch einen Streuner adoptieren möchte.“

Hannibal rümpfte die Nase und Will verbarg das Lachen über sein pikiertes Verhalten, indem er ihre verschränkten Hände küsste.  
Hannibal würde die Hundehaare, die angekauten Möbelstücke und angesabberten Schuhe lieben – wobei man eher vom absoluten Gegenteil von lieben ausgehen konnte.  
Einer tiefen Abscheu.

„Und ich würde sagen, dass ich froh bin, dass es so geendet hat. Dass du mich retten konntest.“

Seine Stimme klang seltsam verwaschen in seinen Ohren, denn langsam wurden seine Lider durch die bodenlose Müdigkeit, die sich wie ein schleichendes Mittel innerhalb seines Blutes verteilte, schwer und seine Lippen wollten die Worte nicht mehr richtig artikulieren.

„Ich war nie froher, dass ich so viel im John Hopkins und in Paris lernen durfte. Nie froher, dass meine wiederbelebenden Maßnahmen einen Patienten aus den Händen des Todes befreien konnten.“

Auch Hannibals Stimme war unsauberer geworden und Will konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, dass seine Lider immer häufiger niederfielen und er sie nur durch stark gehäuftes Blinzeln aufhalten konnte.  
Der schlichte Dreiwort-Satz, der Zuneigung ausdrückte, blieb ungesagt.  
Es brauchte keine übertriebenen Liebesbekundungen.  
Sie hatten schon immer auf einer Ebene kommuniziert, die dem, wie die Normalsterblichen untereinander kommunizierten, um Lichtjahre voraus war.  
Sie waren die Götter dieser Welt.  
Und ihr Dasein stand unter göttlichem Schutz.  
Sie waren wiedergeboren.  
Man hatte ihnen eine zweite Chance gewährt – doch dieses Mal losgelöst von jeder Metaphysik und Moral.

**Tag 29**

Die Dämmerung hatte gerade erst begonnen, als Will aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf schreckte und ein leeres Bett neben sich vorfand.  
Die Kuhle, in der Hannibal noch eben gelegen haben musste, war noch warm und verströmte noch immer seinen Körpergeruch.  
Auf wackeligen Beinen rappelte er sich auf und schlang sich ein Handtuch, das sauber gefaltet auf dem Fußende des Bettes gelegen hatte, um die nackte Hüfte.  
Das Licht in dem kleinen Badezimmer brannte und als er in der angelehnten Tür stand, konnte er auch das Prasseln des Wassers hören.

Er ließ das Handtuch auf den gefliesten Boden des Badezimmers fallen und öffnete die Glastür zu der kleinen Duschkabine, um sich von hinten gegen Hannibal zu pressen.  
Ihre Küsse schmeckten nach schalem Morgenatem und er war bei Weitem nicht so geübt, wie Hannibal, als er vor ihm auf die Knie ging – aber schließlich funktionierte es doch.  
Und sie machten zum zweiten Mal seit ihrer Wiedergeburt Liebe.

Während draußen der Sturm aufgehört hatte und die Sonne in einem gleißend roten Feuerball über dem ruhigen Meer aufging, kochte Hannibal nur mit einer leichten Stoffhose bekleidet Kaffee und Will betrachtete fasziniert das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der gebräunten Haut.  
Schließlich trat Hannibal hinter ihn, lautlos und grazil, wie immer und presste ihm einen feuchten Kuss gegen seinen Hals.

Er hielt einen weißen Umschlag, der mit einem kleinen Wachssiegel versiegelt war, in den Händen und legte ihn vor Will auf den Tisch.  
Mittlerweile war die Sonne weit genug über den violett verfärbten Horizont gewandert, um ohne zusätzliches Licht lesen zu können.  
Will öffnete den Umschlag fein säuberlich mit einem scharfen Brieföffner, den Hannibal neben dem Brief auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.  
Er vertraute ihm.  
So sehr, dass er ihm eine Waffe gab – die Will mit einer einzigen Drehung zwischen seinen Rippen hätte versenken können.

Ein seltsam warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Herzen aus und ihm wurde flau im Magen, so als müsse er sich gleich übergeben.  
Mittlerweile hatte er diese Gefühle mit Hannibal assoziert.  
Die positiven Gefühle begannen, all das Leid, das sie durcheinander erfahren hatten, aufzuwiegen.

Die Ambivalenz des Guten und Bösen, die er in Hannibal gesehen hatte, begann zu verschwimmen.  
Er war weder gut, noch böse – sondern Hannibal.  
Nicht kategorisierbar.

In dem Umschlag lagen zwei Flugtickets, die von Paris nach Kuba gingen.  
Desweiteren zwei Pässe, die ihnen neue Identitäten zu sprachen.  
Und schließlich auch der schmale Goldring, den er in seiner Ehe mit Molly immer getragen hatte.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du ihn gerne wieder hättest. Immerhin hatte er sicherlich einmal einen hohen emotionalen Stellenwert für dich.“

Er drehte sich zu Hannibal um und griff nach dessen Hand, um ihm das kalte Stück Metall in die Hand zu legen.

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn wir ihn zusammen im Meer versenken könnten.“

Hannibal lächelte erneut dieses glückselige Lächeln, das seinem Gesicht ein wenig die nordische Strenge seiner Herkunft nahm.  
Er beugte sich vor und küsste Hannibal kurz, der mittlerweile nach dem aromatischen Kaffeepulver schmeckte, von dem er nach dem Zerstoßen gekostet hatte.  
Als er ein Stück zurückwich, blieb er Hannibal aber immer noch so nah, dass ihr Atem sich vermischte.

„Wir müssen unsere Wiedergeburt noch mit alten Freunden feiern.“

Will spürte das Grinsen, das sich auf Hannibals Gesicht ausbreiten wollte, als er erneut die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwand und ihn tief küsste.  
Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne spiegelte sich auf Hannibals feuchten Lippen, als sie sich voneinander lösten und fasziniert verwischte Will den feinen Flüssigkeitsfilm mit der Fingerkuppe seines Daumens.  
Hannibals scharfer Eckzahn schrammte über die raue Kuppe seines Daumens, aber nicht stark genug um Blut an die Oberfläche zu bringen.  
Viel mehr eine Verheißung, als eine Warnung.

„Für einige unserer Freunde ist die fleischlose Zeit jetzt vorbei“

**Author's Note:**

> Hei,  
> nachdem ich für meine andere Geschichte so viel positive Resonanz erhalten hatte, dachte ich mir, dass ich es einmal in meiner Muttersprache versuche. Hoffentlich findet die Geschichte Anklang und ich würde mich wie immer sehr über Rückmeldung jeglicher Art freuen. Sie ist im Winter entstanden, in meinen Weihnachtssemesterferien und war damit meine erste Geschichte zu Hannibal, also seid nachsichtig bei etwaigen Fehlern.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.


End file.
